Will you be my fairytale?
by mrsmiawallace88
Summary: Emma survived the zombie apocalypse. She is a dreamer, still wishing for her very own fairytale to become true. Will she be able to create her very own fairytale besides all that horror from her past when she stumbles upon a group of dwarves? - This is a Hobbit & Walking Dead crossover!
1. Chapter 1

**I'll start my new story with a little introduction of the main character. I won't put too much in here, it is just a beginning. **

**/**

When I was a child my mother often told me fairytales and I was always dreaming about living in a castle with my very own Prince Charming. No need to say that my mother told me that there is no such a thing in the real world. But something deep inside of me always kept believing.

Later in high school I met a very lovely boy named Eddie. We had some dates but I guess it was nothing very serious although he was my date for the prom night and we also became prom queen and king. Soon after leaving high school I went to college and later university to study anthropologies at NYU in New York City.

I should mention I am a big city girl, born and raised in Williamsburg, Brooklyn. I spent my whole life exploring the streets of Manhattan. I loved clubbing, shopping or just watch the boats at the Seaport or Castle Clinton to leave for our Lady Liberty. My favorite spot to relax was the Public Library. I'm still a bookworm and I enjoyed the huge, cozy and silent halls of that huge library. When the sun was shining I was often outside sitting on the steps between those two white lion statues. Mention lions, I love animals. I don't know how often I visited the Bronx or Central Park Zoo. When I was 16 my parents and I travelled to Oahu, Hawaii. Gosh, how much I loved that island. I wanted to take part of a shark encounter. I knew that my mother would be against it and so I just hitchhiked to the North Shore and tried it. It was the most thrilling moment in my life so far being in that cage underwater with all those beautiful sharks around me. Of course, my mother was very pissed after that but it was definately worth it.

I miss my parents. The saddest thing is whenever I look into the mirror I can see both of them. I have the same brown eyes of my mother and the same blonde hair like my father. I'm rather short but strong besides that. I took some karate classes and I was also a ballett dancer. I can move fast but also silent.

My father was a cop, he nearly lost his life during the 9/11 attack. He was a gun supporter and so I was used with firearms.

The hardest thing was to use my fathers own Beretta to place a bullet into my parents heads.

Yes, the apocalpyse hit New York City as one of the first cities in the US and my parents sadly turned into these creepy walkers.

I left the city to head for the only safe place known to all the survivors: Atlanta.

And you won't believe where I actually ended up.

This is the story of my life.

My name?

Emma Dean.

**/**

**So this is the introduction of my main character. **

**It will be a crossover of The Walking Dead & The Hobbit! **

**I hope you like it! **


	2. Chapter 2

I was driving in my fathers car, it was a black Range Rover. On my way south to Georgia I could see many of those dangerous walkers. It was disgusting to watch them eating the raw flesh of wild animals and I also witnessed the death of a young man being attacked by two of these creatures. I had to focuse on the street ahead, the worst thing that could have happened to me would be a car accident. I'm pretty sure this would be the death of me.

First strange thing I noticed was the long motorcade leading outside of the city of Atlanta. I seemed to be the only one trying to enter the city. I should have listened to my inner feeling that something was wrong. But I just kept on driving into downtown Atlanta. The city was dead. There was no sign of any living being around. Who created that stupid rumour that Atlanta would be a safe haven for survivors?

I stopped in front of a huge building, I've never been to Atlanta before so I had no idea where I should go. I locked the doors, just to be sure. I reached behind and pulled the bag on the passenger seat.

I got some food supplies and weapons in there. In times like these I was thankful that my father was a gun enthusiast. I got two Berettas, one Sig Sauer, two Glocks, one Desert Eagle, a shotgun and two rifles. And a lot of ammo for all of them. I also got some clothes in my bag. I had grabbed anything I could find before I left my home.

As I was sitting in my car, silently looking around I suddenly could hear the sound of hooves. I stopped breathing for a second and then I could see a man riding on a horse. He was followed by a whole bunch of walkers. He was obviously in danger. How can someone ride on a horse into this city? I shook my head and started the car again but some of those walkers took notice of me and were slowly coming towards me now. „Oh shit..."

I backed up a little, took one of the Berettas, loaded it and then headed directly towards the group of about 20 walkers coming toward me. I knew that would not kill them for it was necessary to destroy their brains but at least they would be knocked out for a short time.

I could see that man climbing up on a tank and he looked into my direction. I grabbed my bag, took the gun in my hand and got out of the car. A lot of walkers were around me coming closer but I managed to shoot my way free toward the tank. The man grabbed my hand and pulled me up.

„We have to get into that tank, quick!", he said and together we pulled the hatch open and climbed down into the tank while more and more walkers surrounded the tank.

He closed the hatch and I turned around and cried out. He turned and could see a dead man sitting against the interior wall of the tank.

„Shoot him!", he told me and I put a bullet into that mans head. The bang of my Beretta was deafening loud inside the small room and as soon as we could hear again we looked at each other.

„You're a cop?", I asked and he looked at me.

„Yes, my name's Rick Grimes."

„I'm Emma Dean."

„Where are you from, Emma?"

„I came down from Manhattan. People were talking about a safe place in Atlanta."

He nodded slowly, clearly nervous.

„At least we're safe for now.", he said and I chuckled.

„We cannot stay in here forever. Bad thing's that those walkers outside won't get rid of themselves. How will we get out of here?", I asked.

I could see that he had no idea and he started examining the control panel of the tank.

Suddenly we could hear the acoustic noise coming out of a walkie talkie.

„Hey you...Dumb asses...Hey you in the tank...cozy in there?", a young mans voice said.

We both looked a bit startled at the Walkie Talkie then we looked at each other, confused.

/

The voice told us to leave the tank, shoot as many walkers as possible and head for a side alley. Rick looked at me. „Load your weapon."

I did what he told me and as we were ready he opened the hatch and we climbed out just to see like 50 or more walkers coming closer. One of them climbed up the tank and I shot him. We jumped down, still shooting and ran in the direction the man had told us. We ran into him, it was a young asian boy. He called us to follow him and so we ran through the alley following that boy.

Rick was still shooting.  
„What are you doing? Come on!", the boy called as he climbed up a fireladder. I climbed up to, being followed by Rick.

As we reached the first platform we stopped, looking down and trying to catch breath again.

„Welcome to the big city, sheriff.", the boy said and then he looked at me. „Yeeha.", he said and I suddenly had to laugh.

„I'm Rick...thanks.".

„Am Glen, you're welcome."

„I'm Emma..."

He gave me smile but then he looked down again. „Oh no..."

We could see the walkers trying to climb up the ladder as well. Those creepy bastards.

„Guess we have to climb higher.", Glen said and we started climbing up higher.

As we reached the top of the building we dropped to the ground, trying to relax a bit.

I must say this was definately not what I was expecting as I left Manhattan.

This world was pretty fucked up and I truly wished to escape.

/

**Yey! :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**I will sum it up a bit so I can go into the main storyline with The Hobbit. **

**/**

We met up with Glenn's friends on the top of a building.

There had been very much emotion especially between a black man, T-Dog, and a fucked up racist guy called Merle Dixon. Long story short, Rick handcuffed Merle and we left him up on the roof.

We managed to escape the city thanks to Glenn who distracted the walkers with the alarm sound of a red Dodge Challanger driving around in the city until we could left in a box truck.

A few miles outside the city was the camp and Rick had an emotional reunion with his wife Lori and his son Carl. There was also another cop who turned out to be Ricks friend and partner Shane Walsh. I immediately sensed that there was something between Lori and Shane, but Rick seemed not to see that and so I kept silent.

I pretty soon teamed up with the younger brother of Merle, called Daryl Dixon.

After leaving the camp we headed to the CDC and found a guy called Dr. Jenner who seemed to be the only guy left in that building.

What should I say? It all ended up that we had to flee before he blew the whole building up.

We found a farm and after some difficulties we managed to live in peace for a while.

„Did you hear that?", Andrea asked me and we both looked out the window of the farm house.

Our eyes grew wide as we could see a massive horde of walkers attacking the farm. „Grab your guns! Go!", I called and the whole group was fighting off the horde, but we were quickly overwhelmed. I was right behind Daryl both of us shooting. There had been at least 30 walkers coming after us and even more right in front. I was reloading my shotgun but the bullets dropped to the ground thanks to my trembling hands. I looked up to see them coming closer and closer. I picked the bullets up and took some steps back as I suddenly bumped against something. I turned around just to see a walker right in front of me. I wanted to raise my gun but it was too late. I felt the pain in my shoulder as the walker bit into it. I cried out in pain, pushed the creature away and shot it. I could hear Daryl calling my name and I turned around to see him running towards me.

The pain was growing and I felt a darkness slowly surrounding me. I dropped to the ground, blind, deaf and going to turn into a walker myself.

/

I slowly opened my eyes but everything was blurry and I shut them close again. My head moved a bit. I wasn't laying on the hard farmground anymore, I could feel the softness of...of...pillows? A blanket? What's going on here? Is this how it feels to be a walker?

I could hear a voice in the distance. It mumbled something that sounded like:"She's waking up."

Waking up? What the hell happened and where was I?

I could feel a hand on my forehead and another voice whispering:"The fever is gone." And then the voice mumbled some strange words in a language I could not understand. Was it spanish? Or even arabic? My eyes opened again and now I could see clearly. A tall, old man was looking down at me. He had a long grey beard, wearing grey clothes and he had a warm smile. This was not Hershel from the farm. I frowned and turned my head a bit to see another man looking at me. He was short, very short with curly blonde hair and a pair of friendly blue eyes. He gave me a warm smile as well.

„Welcome back.", he said and I tried to reply something but I could not form any sensemaking words so I just nodded slowly.

„Here, you should drink this.", the old man said and brought a glass of cold water to my lips and I slightly opened them to let the cold water flow into my dry mouth. Gosh, that tasted as if it would come from gods very own spring in heaven. I could feel life crawling back into my body and my brain started to work clearly again.

„Where...where am I?", I managed to say but it was more a whisper.

„You're in the Shire. Bag End. This is the house of Bilbo Baggins."

„I'm Bilbo Baggins.", the short man said and I watched him.

Shire? Bag End?

Did I end up in some strange Mormon community? I tried to sit up again and the old man helped me to lean against the headboard of the bed.

„I never heard about these places.", I said and watched them carefully.

„Bilbo, would you leave us for a minute? Take care of your other guests.", the old man said and I could see the face of Bilbo slightly turn annoyed. 'Other guests?', I thought but then I was alone with the old man.

„My name is Gandalf. What is your name?", he asked and sat down on a chair next to the bed.

„Emma...my name is Emma Dean."

He nodded. „And where are you from, Emma?"

„New York City, I was born and raised there. But my last station was somewhere down in the south. First Atlanta but later we'd been on a farm in the middle of nowhere."

He listened to me carefully but somehow I had that strange feeling that he had no idea what I was talking about.

„In which state are we now?", I asked and his eyes turned into a slightly confused look.

„State? Well, like I said this is the Shire."

„There is no state called Shire in the US."

„US?"

Oh hell, I was not in the US anymore?

„You spoke in a strange language to me. What was it? You don't look like arabic."

„Arabic? I have no idea what happened to you, my dear, but everything you're saying makes no sense to me."

I sighed and my eyes drifted to my bag that leaned against a cupboard. I was relieved to see my belongings being here as well.

Then I started to examine my hands, touched my face and then I panicked and I touched my right shoulder just to find it healthy. I frowned again.

„What's wrong?", the man asked.

I looked at him again. „I...I had a wound...here.", I pointed at my shoulder.

He slowly reached for my hand and examined the spot at my shoulder but then he said:"There is no wound. Wait, there is a scar. What happened to you? Have you been attacked?"

„There was a night raid by walkers on the farm. We wanted to escape but then I got bitten. In my shoulder. Everything went dark, I was blind and deaf. That was my end. I should be a walker as well now but...but...somehow...I'm not."

„Maybe you should eat first now. I guess you're starving?"

I nodded slowly and got out of the bed. I was standing in front of a mirror and examined my body. No wounds, no blood. Just the scar at the spot where the walker had bit me. I frowned again, my finger trailing over the scar. I walked up to my bag and pulled out a white tank-top, a pair of black jeans, a black hoody and white sneakers.

„Uhm...", I turned to face the man again but he was gone. I was confused but then just shrugged and I changed my clothes. I spotted a hairbrush on a table and combed my hair a bit.

Then I stepped out of the room and was standing in a hallway. It was a really cozy house and I silently walked towards a room. This must be the living room. There was a fire burning in the chimney, giving the room a warm and homely atmosphere. I looked out of the window, it was dark outside.

Suddenly I could hear someone clearing his throat and I turned around.

A young brown haired man looked at me. He was very handsome, rather short but also taller than Bilbo. He gave me a broad smile and said:"You might want to join us in the dining room."

I walked up to him. „I'm Emma Dean."

He took me hand and placed a soft kiss on top of it. „Kili, at your service, my lady."

I chuckled. He was polite, handsome but somehow I sensed that he was also a very childish boy as well.

„Kili? That's a strange name."

„You think so? Well, I like it. My brothers name is Fili."

Now I laughed. „You're making fun of me, aren't you?"

„No! It's true!"

„Kili and Fili. Your parents seemed not to be very...imaginative."

„We're dwarves, what do you expect?", he chuckled and I was relieved that I didn't offend him by mention his parents like this.

„Wait...dwarves?", I asked and he nodded with a smile. Well, that would explain why he was that short, even a bit shorter than I was. Not much though. But if he was a dwarf...what in gods name was Bilbo?

„I think we should really go now. The others are dying to get to know you.", he said and offered his arm to me. I linked with him and he led me to another room that was filled with a whole group of men. Hairy men. And all in different shapes and sizes. I was a bit nervous and felt like an exotic animal being introduced to mankind the first time.

„Uhm..hey...", I simply said and tried to give them a light smile.

„Well, hello, lass. Good to see you awake!", a man said. His appearance was quite funny. He had a twirly moustache and a beard on his chin. He was wearing a silly but somehow funny looking hat. I smiled at him.

„This is my brother, Fili.", Kili said and pointed at a young man with blonde hair who had an interesting braiding style in his hair and especially his beard. „At your service, my lady.", he said and bowed a bit. Yep, that were clearly brothers.

„Sit down, deary.", Gandalf said and I sat down next to a dwarf with a long white beard. He was one of the eldest I sensed. He gave me a warm encouraging smile.

„Let me introduce to you: Bofur, Dwalin, Bifur, Fili, Kili, Bombur, Ori, Dori, Nori, Oin, Gloin, Balin and the leader of our company Thorin Oakenshield."

He pointed at each of them and my eyes rested at the last mentioned. Thorin Oakenshield. He was the only one with a last name. He also looked different. I was aware that I stared at him and he seemed to be annoyed by that. „Why are you staring at me?", he grumbled and I felt my cheeks blushing.

„Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you.", I said and Kili passed me a plate filled with sausage, bacon, mashed potatoes, bread and cheese. I thanked him and started to eat.

„What is your name?", the one with a bold head asked me and I was fascinated by his tattoe on his head.

„Emma. Emma Dean."

He nodded and continued to eat.

„Are you all dwarves?", I suddenly asked and earned another annoyed look by Thorin.

„Is that a problem to you?", he snapped and I was cleary pissed with that guy. Why did he treat me like a piece of shit?

„No, it was just a normal question, just interested. Is that a problem to YOU?"

He looked at me and his blue eyes getting darker. I held his gaze for some seconds and he looked away first which was a little triumph inside of me. I had to bit back a smile and continued to eat.

„I guess it's time for the business now.", Gandalf said and took out a map of his grey robe and spread it on the table.

„Bilbo, would you give us a bit more light?", he said and Bilbo took a lamp and held it over the map. I looked to the window again and frowned.

„Uhm...is it safe to make such light without closing the curtains?", I asked and looked at each of them. There was no need to look at Thorin, I knew he would give me his death-glance again.  
„Why shouldn't it be safe?", Balin asked.

„It could draw the attention of walkers. Aren't you afraid of them?"

„What are walkers, my dear?", Dori asked and I tried to find the right words.  
„Nevermind...", I ended up saying. I seemed to be in a place where the apocalypse had not happened, yet. I could not imagine that there are still people not knowing what was going on out there. Bilbo seemed not to have a tv or radio. Maybe this was kind of a Amish community?

I shook my head. „Go on.", I said to Gandalf and he started talking.

„Far off in the East...beyond the Misty Mountains and the dark forest of Mirkwood, there you will find the Lonely Mountain. Long ago, this was the home of the dwarves. A kingdom ruled by Thror, Thorins grandfather: King under the Mountain."

Now there was an explanation to Thorins different appearance. He was a royal dwarf. Is this one of those fairytales I always wanted to become true? Or was I really a walker and this was just a small world in my infected head?

„Will Dain be with us?", Dwalin asked and I could see Thorins face falling a bit.

„No, he said this is our quest and ours alone."

„You're going on a quest?", Bilbo asked and I was amused.

The dwarves just shook their heads.

„Oin had read the signs and the signs say it is time.", Gloin said.

„Ravens had been seen flying back to the mountain as it was foretold. When the birds of yore return to Erebor, the reign of the beast will end.", Oin explained.

„Beast?", I asked a bit worried about that choice of word.

„Aye, that would be Smaug, the Terrible. Chiefest and greatest calamity of our age.", Bofur answered. I just looked confused. „Airborne fire-breather, razorsharp teeths, claws like meat-hooks, extremly fond of precious metals..."

„Yes, I know what a dragon is.", Bilbo said a bit annoyed and now my attention was higher than before.

I twitched a bit but kept silent again, I just wanted to listen what happen next.

Suddenly the young one called Ori jumped up from his chair. „I'm not afraid...I will give him a taste of dwarvish iron right up his jacksie!", he called out but was pushed down by his brother Dori. „Shut up!", he hissed.

„The task would be difficult enough even with an army behind us. But we're just fourteen. And we're not fourteen of the best...nor brightest.", Balin said. The rest of them started to protest and mumble.

„Wait...fourteen? What about me?", I suddenly asked.

„You don't expect me to take a woman on such a journey, do you?", Thorin grumbled.

„Oh, you treat me like this because I'm a woman?"

„Treat you like what?", he snapped back.

„Like...like this...", was the only thing I managed to say.

„That's a dangerous journey and I already have the burden of that hobbit. I can't care about a woman in my company."

„I can care about myself very well. You won't even notice that I'm with you."

„I would be a terrible leader if I would not notice someone in my ranks."

„Oh come on, why are you that stubborn?"

Now he shot an angry look at me.

It was Fili trying to calm the waves. „We might be few in number, but we are fighters. All of us! To the last dwarf."

„And woman.", I added and Kili rushed on saying:"And do you forget? We have a wizard in our company. Gandalf will have killed hundreds of dragons in his time."

I could see that Gandalf was clearly embarrassed by this and Dori addded:"How many then? How many dragons have you killed?" Everyone was watching the wizard now. Wizard? It was only by now that I realized that Gandalf was called a wizard.

Oh boy, something was definately not right in here.

„Go on, give us a number!", I could hear Dori calling again and the dwarves started to get up from their chairs but they fell silent by Thorins yell as he pushed himself up his chair.

I have to admit, I was a bit awestruck. 'Stop it..', I told myself.

„If we have read the signs, don't you think others will have read them, too?", he asked in a low and deep voice.

„The dragon, Smaug, has not been seen for sixty years. Eyes look to the East, assessing, wondering and weighing the risk. Perhaps the vast wealth of our people now lies unprotected."

He looked at all of us even me which surprised me a bit. „Do we sit back while others claim what is rightfully ours...or do we seize this chance to take back Erebor?"

The men cheered with their king. My eyes drifted to Bilbo and he was looking at me. I just shrugged.

„So what is the task?", Bofur asked Gandalf.

„The task I have in mind will require a great deal of stealth and no small amount of courage."

„That's why we need a burglar.", one of them said but I didn't really pay attention who it was.

„A good one, too.", Bilbo replied. „An expert, I would say."

„And are you?", Gloin asked him and I was aware where all this was leading to now.

„Am I what?", Bilbo asked confused.

„He said he's an expert!", Oin called out although he was clearly a bit deaf telling by his ear-trumpet he was holding up now.

„No, no! I'm not a burglar!", Bilbo protested.

There was much mumbling and I drifted back to my people back in the US. Where the hell am I and what happened at the farm?

I was aware of Bilbo reading a contract being scared by Bofur and then he dropped to the ground.

Kili and Fili got up and carried him into his study room.

Thorin leaned in closer to Gandalf and I heard him say:"I cannot guarantee their safety."

„Understood."

„Nor will I be responsible for their fate."

Gandalf nodded and then Thorin turned to face me.

„You think you can keep up with us?"

„Of course I do."

„Balin, give her a contract,too."

„I don't need a contract.", I said but he cut me off:"I don't know you and so I don't trust you. Sign the contract or stay behind!"  
And with that he got up from his chair and left the room.

I sighed and took the piece of paper from Balin.

I read it but was too confused of everything that happened this evening.

With slightly trembling hands I signed the contract and Balin said:"Welcome to the company of Thorin Oakenshield."

Yeah, welcome to the company of Thorin I-don't-trust-women-Shield.

/


	4. Chapter 4

I went back to my bedroom and picked up my bag to place it on the bed.

Carefully I placed all my guns on the white blanket. I've seen swords and axes in the hallway and was very curious if those dwarves know how to handle a Desert Eagle or a rifle.

'What kind of magic is that?', I could hear Thorins voice in my head. Yep, I was pretty sure he would say something like that when he sees that guns.

I chuckled and started to clean my guns. Suddenly I could hear a humming sound coming from somewhere in the house.

I left the room and headed to the living room just to see the whole dwarven group sitting and standing around the fire place. I could see Thorin standing there, looking into the fire deep in thoughts.

I was surprised as he started to sing with his deep voice:

_Far over the Misty Mountains cold_

_to dungeons deep and caverns old_

_We must away ere break of day_

_to claim our long forgotten gold. _

Now the rest of the dwarves started to sing in unison:

_The pines were roaring on the height,_

_the winds were moaning in the night._

_The fire was red, it flaming spread,_

_the trees like torches blazed with light._

I have to admit that really touched me. And I was surprised that although he was that stubborn and grumpy that Thorin could be that...emotional. I was watching him, well okay, I was staring at him again and it was Fili that brought me back out of my thoughts. „See something you like?", he whispered and I turned to face him.

„What?"

„Oh, you were staring at my uncle though I thought I might ask."

I held his gaze and then he chuckled. „Alright, I didn't mean to be that curious."

„We should rest now. We'll leave early in the morning.", Thorin said and turned to leave the room.

I sighed. „Good Night.", I called to all of them and got a happy reply.

As soon as I was back in my bedroom I put the guns back in my bag and changed my clothes.  
While laying in bed I was staring at the ceiling.

I was unable to catch some sleep and so I got up after a while and put on my hoody again. I sneaked out of the room and opened the door silently.

Living in a world full of zombies made me become even more silent in movement. I closed the door and turned around.

„Oh my god!", was all I could say as I nearly bumped into Thorin.

„What are you doing out here alone?", he grumbled.

„I guess the same as you.", I replied.

He didn't say anything and sat down on a bench.

„Tell me, where are you really from?", he suddenly asked and I could feel his eyes resting on me.

„It would make no sense to tell you.."

„Why?"

„Even Gandalf didn't know what I was talking about as I was telling him..."

„Just give it a try."

I sighed.

„I'm from the United States of America. The city I was born is called New York."

He was silent and I could sense that he had no idea what I was talking about, just how I imagined.

„See...it would make no sense.", I said and turned around.

„It also makes no sense that I take you with us but I do...", he said and now I whirled around, burying my finger into his chest. My face close to his and I hissed:"YOU have NO idea what I'm capable of! You don't know me! So stop talking like I'm the weak part of this company."

He was truly taken aback, I could see it and inside of me everything wanted to just punch him just to make clear that I was a strong woman.

But I stepped back, turned around and went inside again.

That stubborn, macho dwarf. I dropped down on my bed, closed my eyes and tried to get some sleep after all.

/

**Thorin POV**

I knew having a woman with us would bring nothing else but problems.

She got no respect, and she knew very well that I'm a royal man.

All I was trying to do was getting to know more about her, I have no idea what made her that angry with me.

'You have no idea what I'm capable of.', she hissed at me while she'd buried her finger into my chest. I have to admit that hurt in the first moment. Yes, am rubbing that spot right now.

What she's capable of was all I wanted to know. Why didn't she just tell me?

Damn it, I should stop thinking about it. I need my sleep.

/

He got up and walked back into the house. The living room was filled with his snoring company. He would give anything for an own bedroom. His eyes drifted to the door of her room but then he shook his head and turned to enter the living room. He laid down on his bedroll in front of the chimney and drifted off to sleep quite fast.

/

I woke up in the morning by a loud bang at my door.

„What?", I called.

„Get up, we'll leave!"

I rolled my eyes, of course it was Thorin being that rude early in the morning. I managed to get up and changed my clothes and got my bag on my back. After leaving the room I bumped into Gandalf.

„Ah, Emma, my dear, good to see you awake. Are you ready for our journey?"

„Uhm, I guess so, yes...what about Bilbo?"

„Oh, he'll come, maybe a bit too late."

„He won't come at all.", I could hear Gloin mumbling and I frowned.

Gandalf just placed his hand on my shoulder and I twitched a bit. „Did I hurt you?", he asked worriedly but I just shook my head.

Together we left the house and now I could see the surrounding. Green hills, small doors all around. „Wow, that looks beautiful..", I breathed and could hear Gandalf chuckling.

Everything looked so very peaceful.

As soon as we reached a huge field I could see a group of ponies. I mentioned before that I love animals, right? That counts not for horses. I'm afraid of them, even those little ones.

„Those are ours, right?", I asked a bit nervous and could hear Kili anwering:"Yes, they're lovely."

I faked a laugh and watched those animals carefully as we arrived.

„Which one would you like to ride?", Fili asked and I looked at him.

„Uhm...none of them, if that's okay.", I answered and he laughed.

„Never rode on a horse?"

„No, and I'm also a bit afraid of them..."

I know how silly that sounds. Swimming with sharks but then again afraid of horses.

„You can ride with one of us if you like.", he suggested.

I nodded.

„If you don't mind I'd like to ride with you.", I said and he gave me a smile.

„Alright, come I show you my pony."

I had to bit back a smile. 'I show you my pony.', that sounded to me like 'I'll show you my stamp collection'. I chuckled a bit and earned a confused look from Fili.

„What?"

„Oh nothing...", I replied and we reached a grey-white long haired pony.

„That's yours?", I asked and watched that pony carefully. It neighed and nodded with its head.

I backed away a bit but Fili took my hand and placed it on the animals soft neck.

„She won't harm you...it's alright..go on and stroke her while I tie the bags. He took my bag and I continued stroking the ponies neck.

„You won't harm me, he said...did you hear that?", I whispered to the animal and could hear Fili chuckling.

„Are we ready to leave?", I could hear Thorin calling from the front. He was sitting on a dark brown pony. He looked at us but it seemed as if he was ignoring me. Alright, ignore me, that's fine.

Fili jumped on the pony. „Uhm..what about me?"

He took my hand and helped me up. I was sitting in front of him and he took the reins. I placed my hands on the neck of the pony and was also secured by Filis arms.

The whole group started to move on and I was still a bit nervous.

„Why are you afraid of horses?", he asked me and I shrugged.  
„I love animals. But somehow I have a little aversion of horses. Maybe it's because I was overrun by one when I was a child. I was in Central Park with my mother and there was that carriage. The horse seemed not to see me and I bumped into it and got hit by its hooves. I was ten years old back then."

„And how old are you now if I may ask?"

I chuckled. „Of course you may...I'm 24."

„That's young..."

„Yep..how old are you?"

Now he chuckled.

„In dwarven years? I'm 82. And Kili is 77."

I turned around to face him. „You are 82?"

„In dwarven years, yes."

„And how old is your uncle?"

„He's 195."

My eyes grew wide and I watched Thorin. I could only see his back but I was really surprised.

„I know you're interested in him."

„Interested? In your uncle? No way, he's a stubborn, grumpy, emotionless dwarf!", I said but Fili just chuckled and kept silent.

After a few miles later we could all hear a small voice shouting from behind.

The whole company stopped and I could see Thorin turning around on his pony, lit up by a few sunbeams and I could feel that majestic appearance of him. But then Fili turned on his horse and I had to look for that calling voice. My eyes lit up as I could see Bilbo running toward us.

„Wait!", he called and as he stopped next to Balin he said:"I signed it!"

He gave Balin the contract and after several moments the old dwarf said:"Welcome Master Baggins, in the company of Thorin Oakenshield."

My eyes drifted back to Thorin, oh, what a surprise, he looked not amused.

„Give him a pony.", was all he managed to say before turning around and riding on. I rolled my eyes and sighed. Then I gave Bilbo a friendly smile and his face lit up.

„No, wait, what? A pony?", he suddenly said and I could see that he never rode on one before as well.

Fili rode next to Kili and suddenly they grabbed Bilbo and placed him on a pony.

„That's rude...", I said but the brothers just chuckled.

And so we rode on for a long time.

/

**Hope you like it! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

I could feel a sudden wave of tiredness washing over me and I leaned back against Fili.

„Is everything alright?", he asked.

„Yes, am just very tired."

„Didn't catch much sleep last night?", he asked with a slight amusement in his voice.

„What are you trying to say?"

„Nothing...", he chuckled.

I just shrugged and leaned against him again, my eyes closed.

„Am sure that Thorin will stop soon to rest.", he whispered and I nodded.

Later at nightfall we stopped on a cliff. Fili helped me down from the pony and I walked up to Bilbo. „I'm glad that you decided to come.", I said and sat down next to him at the fire.

„I thought I couldn't leave you alone with that bunch of dwarves.", Bilbo chuckled and I gave him a broad smile.

„That bunch of dwarves isn't that bad at all.", I told him.

He raised his eyebrows.

„Some of them are really friendly..."

„Aye, that's true.", that was Bofur dropping down next to me, taking out his pipe.

„Ever tried to smoke?", he asked.

„No, and I won't start it now. But thanks.", I replied and he just shrugged.

Bombur was preparing a meal, some kind of a stew. I have to admit it tasted delicious.

We were all sitting around the fire and I enjoyed the warm flames.

Once again my thoughts drifted back to my home. Who might be dead now? Where might they be?

I could feel a sudden sadness and got up. Kili and Fili were sitting under a little alcove. Fili looked up at me. „What's wrong?", he asked but I just waved him off.

I made my way into a little forested area. Anger crept up inside of me and I kicked some stones.

Why was I that angry?

Suddenly I could hear a quiet crack of branches and I stopped breathing.

I'm alone, my weapons are back in the camp. I silently sneaked behind a tree and was waiting for whatever would come.

As I was aware of someone walking past the tree I moved fast and jumped at the person and pushed the body down to the ground.

I was shocked as I could see Thorin looking up at me, angry. Very angry. „Get off!", he growled and pushed me off from him and got up. I got up as well, breathing hard.

„Why do you follow me? I thought it was clear enough that I want to be alone!"

„Is there a way to shut you off for just one second?", he asked with a pissed off voice.

„There is... if you answer my question! I could have killed you!"

Now he chuckled. It was, of course, a scornful chuckle.

„I doubt that you could have killed me with your bare hands."

„Well, I already got you on the ground."

„That was easy..."

„Oh, of course..."

„Yes, I was too surprised to react properly."

Now it was my turn to laugh. He narrowed his eyes.

„Whatever, you shouldn't be too far away from the camp.", he mumbled.

„I'm not that far away.."

„Trust me, just this one time..."

I sighed and gestured him to walk back. „Fine, let's go..."

We slowly walked back to the camp, some of the others were already laying on their bedrolls, snoring.

Gandalf was sitting with his back against a tree, smoking his pipe. Kili and Fili were still sitting at the fire under the alcove. I could see Fili giving me a smile but I just shrugged and laid down on my bedroll.

Thorin walked up to a boulder and sat down and closed his eyes.

/

**Fili POV**

„Did she tell you anything about her past?", Kili asked me as Emma walked away.

I shook my head. „No, we didn't really talk that much."

„You've been with her the whole day...how come you didn't talk?"

„She was tired and fell asleep soon after Bilbo caught up with us.", I answered.

My eyes caught a movement and I could see Thorin walking away as well. I had to smile to myself and could see that we was walking into Emmas directions. I'm really curious how all this might end up.

„What are you thinking about?", Kili asked me again.

„Nothing..."

/

I was not able to sleep well that night. First of all, Bomburs snoring drove me crazy and then again my thoughts drifted back to that moment in the forest. I attacked Thorin. THORIN! I acted like karate kid and pushed him down to the ground. Yep, Emma, great, applause for your wonderful way to embarrass yourself.

I sighed and was aware that Bilbo got up and walked toward his pony. He gave her an apple and I smiled.

Suddenly a loud shriek filled the air coming from the lands beneath us.

„What...what was that?", Bilbo asked frightened and I could hear Kili saying:"Orcs."

I sat up and looked at the brothers.

„ORCS?!", Bilbo said a bit to shrill and caused Thorin to snap awake. I could see a slight concern in his look.

„Yes, deadly creatures. Mostly attacking at night. No bodies left, only a lot of blood.", Kili continued to say and I saw Bilbos eyes being even more frightened, then I looked back at the brothers and could see them chuckling.

„You think a night raid by orcs is a joke?"

That was Thorin and he was clearly pissed off again.

„We didn't mean anything by it.", Fili said.

„No you didn't. You know nothing about the world.", Thorin said and I watched him passing by and stopping at the edge of the cliff, overlooking the landscape.

„Don't mind him, Laddie. Thorin has more cause than most to hate Orcs.", that was Balin talking now.

„After the dragon took the Lonely Mountain, King Thror tried to reclaim the ancient dwarf kingdom of Moria...but our enemy had got there first. Moria had been taken by legions of Orcs, led by the most vile of all their race, Azog the Defiler. The giant Gundabad Orc had sworn to wipe out the line of Durin. He began by beheading the King. Thrain, Thorin's father, was driven mad by grief. He went missing, taken prisoner or killed; we did not know. We were leaderless, defeat and death were upon us."

I could see his eyes drifting to Thorin and they lit up as he went on telling:"That is when I saw him; the young dwarven prince facing this terrible foe, his armour rent, wielding nothing but an oaken branch as a shield...Azog the Defiler learned that day, that the line of Durin would not so easily broken. Our forces rallied and drove the Orcs back; our enemy had been defeated. But there was no feast or songs that night, for our dead were beyond the count of grief. We few had survived and I thought to myself then: There is one I could follow. There is one I could call King."

I had listened to this story very intently and was taken aback as I now knew that Thorin had lost his family,too.

He turned around to face us all and I could see the dwarves watching him awestruck. I was just watching him with a slight touch of pity.

„What happened to the pale orc?", Bilbo asked and I could see Thorins eyes getting darker as he walked up to his boulder again.

„That filth crawled back to the hell it came from long ago." He dropped down against the boulder again and closed his eyes.

I still watched him for a while before I closed my eyes. I started to hum a melody quietly to myself to drift me into sleep. A single tear ran down my cheek as I was thinking about the song, a song my mother always said it would fit me so well. Soon I drifted to sleep.

/

**:-)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Wohoo thanks for all your great support and reviews! **

**/**

Wow, it's raining.

It's raining since we rode on in the morning. I hate rain. And my hoody is not really good for protection.

„Take this."

What? What was that? Why was Thorin riding next to Fili? And why did he give me a cloak? Okay, he threw it to me and was gone to the head of the group so I could not thank him.

Fili chuckled and gave me a broad smile.

„You should put it on.", he said and I put the cloak on. It was definately better than my hoody.

My eyes drifted to Thorin though I could not really see him through the rain.

„May I ask you something?", Fili asked.  
„Sure."

„That song...you hummed last night."

I twitched a bit. „What..what do you mean?", I tried to sound confused.

„I think you know what I mean...", Fili chuckled.

I sighed.  
„Would you sing it? I really liked the melody."

I slowly shook my head. „Fili, I would prefer not to sing it...it's very personal."

„What happened to you?"

„You would not understand..."

„You think so?"

I simply nodded and we fell silent again.

My mind drifted back to a time where everything was perfectly normal. A time before the apocalypse had happened.

I could see myself laying in bed, I guess I must be seven or eight. My mother had told me the story of Sleeping Beauty. It was one of my favorite stories as a child. I chuckled as I was thinking about the dragon in that story. I will face a dragon myself soon,too.

„You're such a dreamer...", my mother told me from time to time and then she always sang that special song to me.

I could feel a tear running down my cheek and I was thankful for the rain so no one would see my tears.

„Are there any?", I could hear Bilbo asking. What were they talking about?

I could see Gandalf looking at him. „Any what?"

Thanks Gandalf, now I will get to know what the topic was.

„Other wizards.", Bilbo said and that was a question that interested me as well.

„There are five of us. The greatest of our order is Saruman the White. And two blue wizards. I forgot their names."

I chuckled.  
„Who's the last one?", Bilbo continued to ask.

„Well, that'd be Radagast the Brown."

„Is he a great wizard? Or is he more like...you?"

Now we all bursted out in laughter. I really liked that hobbit.

„I think he's a great wizard.", and with that Gandalf fell silent.

/

**Thorin POV**

The rain was really annoying. I hope it will stop when we rest later.

I could see Emma with Fili on his pony. She looked miserable, her clothes were definately not made for a weather like this.

'Nor will I be responsible for their fate', I could hear the words in my head again. Yes, I said it to Gandalf back in that hobbits house.

Now that I look at her I just cannot stand seeing her like this.

Alright, I have to act normal. Ride back to them, give her your spare cloak and leave as fast as you can. Shouldn't be that hard.

„Take this.", I said and threw the cloak to her as I was riding next to them. I could see the surprise in her eyes.

Leave, now!, I told myself and rode back to the front without giving her the possibility to thank me. It was embarrassing enough to act like this in front of my men, especially my nephews.

I should stop thinking too much about her.

We need to rest soon.

/

It was late afternoon as we stopped at the edge of a forested area. I could see Gandalf and Thorin walking up to a ruined stone house.

„That might not end good.", Kili chuckled as we watched the two of them arguing.

Gandalf turned around, I could see the anger on his face.

„Where are you going?", Bilbo called.

„I'm seeking the company of the only person here with common sense!"

„And who's that?"

„ME, Mister Baggins!"

The wizard was gone.

Congrats, Thorin Stubbornshield.

I dropped down next to Balin and Dwalin. My eyes drifted to Thorin as he was walking up to us and sat down across the fire.

I wondered what that argument was about earlier. But I did not dare to ask, he seemed to be angry.

The only thing I managed to do was walking up to him and saying:"Thanks."

He looked at me, his blue eyes lit up by the flames of the cracking fire. „For what?"

„The cloak...?"

„Oh...yes...don't smug about it. It was my responsibility that you won't get sick."

„I remember you saying you're not responsible for my fate.", I teased him and could see his eyes narrowing.

He kept silent and I turned around and walked up to Bofur and Bilbo.

„Gandalf is gone for quite a long time now...", Bilbo mumbled but Bofur cut him off.  
„He's a wizard. He does what he wants. Don't worry, he'll come back. Do me a favor and bring this the lads."

Bilbo walked into the forest to bring Kili and Fili the stew.

We all rested down but suddenly I could feel a sharp pain in my shoulder. My hand slapped against it and I rubbed it gently.

„What happened?", I could hear Balin asking me but I just shook my head.

„HELP! HELP!"

I whirled around and could see Kili and Fili running toward us.

„What's wrong?", that was Thorins voice.

„Trolls! Three of them!"

„Where's Bilbo?", I asked but I already knew the answer. My eyes grew wide.

„We have to help him! And they have two of our ponies!"

The dwarves grabbed their weapons and I ran up to my bag.

„You'll stay here!", Thorin growled but I turned to face him.  
„Trust me, you might need my weapons as well!"

He looked at me, nodded and ran away with the others.

I took my Beretta and a rifle and followed them. We stopped behind a tree and could see Bilbo hanging in the air. A huge ugly creature was holding him.

Kili rushed forward, his bow prepared to shoot.  
„Drop him!", he said and I could see the dumb face of the troll looking down at him.

„There are more of them!", one of them called out.

„I said, drop him!"

The troll threw Bilbo down at Kili so both of them dropped down to the ground.

„Go!", Thorin shouted and we attacked. Well, the dwarves attacked. I could not fire my guns without risking the lifes of my new friends.

„Take this!", Fili handed my a sword. I started to attack the legs of the trolls. Suddenly I was smashed against a tree.

„AAH!", I cried out in pain as my shoulder hurt extremly. The fabric began to wet and I was pretty sure that it was blood.

A hand pulled me up and I could see Thorin pulling me behind a tree. „Stay here, don't make any noise." I just nodded and he left me again.

I looked around the tree to see Bilbo up in the air again. 'Oh no...'

„Drop your weapons or we'll tear his arms and legs off!", the trolls shouted.

Thorin hesitated. 'Drop them, please drop them', I prayed and he thrusted his sword in the ground. I let out a relieved breath.

I had to bit back a chuckle as I could see Ori dramatically throwing his slingshot to the ground.

What happened next was the worst that could have happened.

The trolls started to tie one half of the dwarves on a stick hanging them over the fire. The rest of the dwarves and Bilbo were tied up in brown bags laying against a boulder.

What should I do now? I listened to the trolls conversation.

Then I watched back at the dwarves, I could see Thorin trying to free himself with his teeth. I have to admit, that was kinda cute. Stop it! You've got work to do here!

I took a deep breath, ignored the pain in my shoulder, raised my rifle and walked into the camp.

„Emma, no!", I could hear a voice calling. I guess it was Filis.

/

**Thorin POV**

What is she doing? I told her to stay behind the tree!

Damn, those cords are too tight. Need...to...get..them..off...DAMN!

/

„What is that?", one of the trolls said and watched me carefully.

„It's a girl! Look! Adorable!", the other one said.

„I might look adorable but my rifle will blew your brains out in a second. If there are brains inside of your ugly bowling ball of a head! Let them go and I won't hurt you!", I called trying my best to hide the pain in my shoulder and the nervousness in my voice.

The trolls chuckled.

„Rifle? What is a rifle? That strange toy you're holding up there? It's not even sharp!"

I shot with a loud bang and the bullet hit the troll in his arm. He cried out in pain.

„What...what was that?! It hurts!"

„There is more for each of you if you don't let them go!", I called again.

„You can't argue with them!", I could hear Gloin calling.

It was by now that I could see Bilbo hopping closer to me.

„What are you doing?", I hissed at him but he just gave me a wink.

„Ex...excuse me, Sirs? I think I can help you."

„With what?"

„Cooking those dwarves!"

I looked at him in shock. „What?", I mouthed but he continued to say:"You might first skin them!"

Now the whole group started to shout at him and the trolls chuckled.

„I like them with their skin!", one of them said and picked up Bombur.

„Not this one!", I shouted.

The troll watched me.

„He...he...he is...infected!"

Bombur was thrown into the bushes.  
„Infected?", the troll asked disgusted.

„Yes...all of us!", I continued.

„What is she talking?", Kili said angrily but Thorin kicked him. I had to smile at that.

„Oh yeah, I've got parasited the size of my arm!", Gloin yelled and now the rest of them started to call as well.

I watched Bilbo but was suddenly picked up in the air again.

My rifle dropped down and I was defenseless.

The sharp pain in my shoulder started to grow again and I cried out in pain.

„DAWN TAKE YOU ALL, AND BE STONE TO YOU!"

We all looked surprised as we could see Gandalf standing on a rock, ramming his stick into it so it broke.

The troll dropped me and I fell hard on the ground.

Last thing I saw was the trolls turning to stone and Thorin running up toward me. Then I passed out, for the pain in my shoulder was too immense.

/

**Now I hope you liked this one! :-) **

**Next stop: Troll cave & Rivendell! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Here comes a little tensing chapter with some education for dwarves :-D**

**/**

That sound...who's making that sound? My mind was whirling around, someone was humming my melody.

I slowly opened my eyes to see myself laying on the ground, trees around me and I snapped out of my dizzyness and sat up with a start, my heart racing. Was I back at the farm? Back home? I looked around to see me face to face with Thorin. What? Thorin? He just looked at me a bit surprised and said:"You shouldn't move that fast. You're hurt."

I tried to locate the others but they were gone. „Where...where are we?", I asked and he chuckled. Can you believe that?

„We're still in the troll camp. The others got back to our camp to take our belongings and bring the ponies."

„And you stayed here? Why?"

„I think that's perfectly normal that I don't leave you laying around here hurt and without any protection."

That truly puzzled me a bit. Did he take some kind of drugs?

„Uhm...so...I got hurt?"

„Your shoulder...", he said and suddenly his fingertips trailed over my scar and I twitched a bit.

He pulled his hand away and mumbled:"Sorry.."

„It's fine...", I said and mentally slapped myself .

He got up and helped me up as well.  
„Thorin I need to ask you this...how do you know that melody?"

His blue eyes rested on me for some seconds.

„You were humming it before...", he simply said.

„You heard that?"

He slowly nodded. „I've seen that you lulled yourself to sleep with it and so I thought maybe...If I hum it to you now...maybe you..."

„Aye, she's awake!", the voice of Bofur filled the air and we stepped away from each other a bit.

„How're you doing, lass?", Balin asked as the whole group approached. I gave him a tired smile. „Better, thanks.", I replied.

Fili handed me my bag but Thorin took it before I could put it on my back.

„I'll take it.", he said. I wanted to protest but he cut me off. „Your shoulder is still injured. I won't allow you to carry that heavy bag."

My eyes drifted to Fili in hope he would say something but he, of course, just gave me that stupid smirk.

I rolled my eyes and sighed. „Fine...", I said and Thorin walked towards Gandalf.

„But be careful!", I called after him but he just walked on.

/

After a few miles we found the cave of these stinky trolls and guess what? Yep, that cave was stinky as well.

I thought back to that moment in Atlanta as Glenn and Rick had covered themselves in zombie blood and guts so that those walkers didn't notice them. My heart had nearly stopped as rain started to pour down as they've been walking around the street. Luckily we managed to get out of that safely.

„So?", I could hear Fili talking with me.

„What?"

He chuckled. „Middle Earth to Emma. I asked if you would stay outside or if you want to come in with us?"

„Oh...uhm...no I better stay outside.", I said and dropped myself down on a boulder.

I could see Thorin, Gandalf, Kili, Fili, Oin, Gloin, Bofur, Balin and Dwalin entering the cave.

Ori, Nori, Dori, Bifur, Bombur and Bilbo were staying with me.

Bifur said something to me gesturing with his hands.

„Sorry, Bifur...I don't know what you're saying.", I said.

He was talking in a strange language, I guess it's some kind of dwarvish but to me it sounded a bit like hebrew. I've had some jewish friends in high school and later in college and university and that had some similarities with the language Bifur had spoken.

„He said he's relieved that you're fine again.", Ori translated and I gave Bifur a thankful smile.

„What's that language called?", I asked.

„It's Khuzdul. It's the old dwarven language. Bifur got injured in battle once and is only able to talk in Khuzdul since then."

I nodded silently and smiled at Bifur again. He just shrugged.

„May I ask what kind of weapon that was you used earlier?", Nori asked.

Oh hell, how should I describe a rifle to dwarves that only know swords and axes?

„I guess we all want to hear that."

I turned to watch the rest of the group approaching. It was Thorin who spoke to me. I gulped. He placed the bag to the ground and took the rifle out.

„No! Put it down!", I shouted and he watched me.  
„Why?"

„It's...dangerous."

„Does not look dangerous..."

„Put...it...down!", I hissed.

„Alright, alright, calm down.", Kili said and took the rifle from his uncle.

„GOSH! Drop it!", I shouted angry and he dropped it.

I walked up to them and picked it up.

„It's a firearm...it's designed to be fired from the shoulder...see.", I demonstrated them.

I reached into my bag and pulled out some ammo. „These are called bullets.", I explained and gave each of them a bullet. „And these are not dangerous to touch?", Fili asked and I shook my head.

„They're dangerous in connection with a rifle.", I said with a light smile.

I had to chuckle how interested and fascinated the dwarves examined the bullets.

„You said firearms. What does that mean?", Balin asked.

„Uhm...it's the word for a weapon that launches one or more projectiles, so those bullets you're holding in your hands, at high velocity through the confined burning of a propellant."

„What kind of propellant?", Thorin asked fascinated.

„Well...it depends. In older firearms it was typically black powder, but the modern ones like those in my bag or this rifle here use smokeless powder. Most of the modern ones have rifled barrels to impart spin to the projectile for improved flight stability."

„So it's like a very modern kind of slingshot?", Ori suggested and I had to chuckle.

„Kind of, yeah. But very dangerous. If it hits you in your heart or head or injures any important artery in your body you'll die sometimes immediately depending where you got hit."

They gave me the bullets back.

„What is black powder?", Oin asked.

„It's a mixture of sulfur, charcoal and potassium nitrate better known as saltpetre. Sulfur and charcoal are the fuels while saltpetre works as an oxidizer. For that burning properties and the amount of heat and gas volume that it generates, gunpowder or black powder, has been widely used as the propellant in firearms and as a pyrotechnic composition in fireworks."

Now Bilbos eyes lit up and he watched Gandalf.

„Oh no, my fireworks are made of magic.", the wizard said a bit proud and chuckled. „But I guess I somehow understand the technique of that powder."

I nodded with a smile.

„So this is called a rifle but what else do you got in there?", Dwalin said and pointed at my bag.

„Well there we have the Desert Eagle.", I took it out. The steel shimmered in the sunlight and I held it up to show them all before I placed it back to take out the two Berettas.

„Those are Berettas. And here I got a Sig Sauer."

I could see the fascination in their eyes and I put the guns back in my bag.

„I guess that's enough gun education for now.", I chuckled and could see a light smile on Thorins face but as he was aware that I was watching him he turned to look around.

I frowned but kept silent.

/

**Thorin POV**

I have not really understood everything she'd explained to us but those weapons seem to be a strange kind of magic. I've seen her firing at that troll before, it was loud and the troll was really hurt but...I just can't believe that it can kill someone. With those little 'bullet'.

Why am I smiling at her? Stop it, idiot! Damn, she saw me smiling...better turn and pretend to watch for something else.

What is she doing with me?

Sigh.

/

„Bilbo, where did you get that sword?", I asked him. That was definately new.

„Oh, Gandalf gave it to me though I've never used a sword before."

I nodded. „Am sure you'll never have to.", I replied. And I really hoped so.

It was by then that we could hear a rumbling sound through the bushes.

„Prepare!", Thorin yelled and stepped in front of me.

Suddenly a huge sleigh stopped in front of us. My mouth just dropped open as I saw what that sleigh was pulled by. Rabbits! YES! Rabbits! I kinda felt like Alice in Wonderland. Follow the white rabbit, though these rabbits here were brown.

„Radagast, what are you doing here?", Gandalf said and we all lowered our weapons for this seemed to be the wizard Gandalf mentioned before.

The two of them walked away a bit to discuss something. Thorin started to walk up and down. He drove me crazy with that. „Thorin, stop striding around like a tiger in a cage.", I said and Fili and Kili chuckled as they saw their uncles puzzled face but he stopped and watched the wizards carefully.

A sudden howl filled the air. I whirled around in panic.

„What was that?", I asked.

„Was that a wolve? Are wolves out there?", Bilbo asked frightened.

„That's no wolve.", I said. I knew how a wolve sounds and that was definately something bigger and clearly something dangerous.

Kili yelled:"Over there!"

We all looked around to see a huge ugly creature looking down at us. To me it looked like a sick mixture of a wolve, a tiger and a hyena.

It came down running towards us, aiming for me. With a fast move Thorin swirled his sword and beheaded the creature. Another one was aiming for him now and Kili shot it and Dwalin rammed his axe into its head.

„Warg scouts which means there's an orc pack nearby!", Thorin growled.

I could see Gandalf coming towards us, he looked frightened and angry.

„Whom did you tell about your quest besides your kin?"

„No one!"

„WHOM?!"

„No one, I swear!", Thorin said and looked around. „What in Durins name is going on here?"

„Someone is hunting you!", Gandalf said and all eyes grew wide in panic.

„We should leave, now!", Dwalin called.

„The ponies, they're gone!", one of the the others called. Oh hell, I came from a zombie filled world to a world full of orcs, trolls and crazy animal breeds.

„I'll draw them off!", the brown wizard suddenly suggested.

„These are Gundabad wargs. They will outrun you!", Gandalf said.

The wizard smiled, stepped on his sleigh and said:"And these are Rhosgobel rabbits. I'd like to see them try." And with that he rode off.

/

„Run! Run!", Gandalf called and we ran off into the wild.  
As soon as we were in open space we could see Radagast being chased by a whole bunch of those warg creatures. Some other strange creatures were riding on them. Fili seemed to recognize the look on my face and called:"These are orcs."

We hid behind each and every boulder we could find.

My shoulder started to hurt again but I bit back the pain and the tears that were coming up in my eyes. I didn't want to be a burden again.

Not in a situation like this.

„Where are you leading us?", I could hear Thorin growling at Gandalf but the wizard didn't reply and I somehow sensed that he had a plan that was not quite alright for Thorin.

While we were hiding behind another boulder we could hear the heavy breathing of a huge creature above us.

Thorin gave Kili a look and he seemed to understand his uncle without any words, he took an arrow and stepped away from the boulder and shot that warg creature. It dropped down in front of us and the dwarves started to slash the orc and the creature.

„You're making too much noise!", I said but they could not hear me but then we could see the group of wargs stopping and looking into our direction.

„I told you so!", I called.

„RUN! RUN!", Gandalf yelled and we ran off into open space again. There were no boulders to hide anymore. We were standing in a circle, Bilbo and me in the middle of them.

All had drawn their weapons. Damn it, why is Thorin still carrying my bag. I could help if I could get one of my weapons.

I approached him. „What are you doing?", he hissed but his eyes were still watching the orcs approaching us in a circle.

„I need a weapon. I can help.", I whispered and opened the bag around his shoulder and took out my rifle. I pushed the bullets into it and loaded the gun.

„Where is Gandalf?", I could hear Ori or Bilbo calling.

„He abandoned us!"

I could see Ori using his slingshot against a warg but the stone just hit the creature on the forehead without any impact. The warg wanted to jump at Ori, I whirled around and yelled:"Ori, get down!"

He dropped down on the ground and I shot the warg directly in its head. It fell dead to the ground. Before the orc could get down and hurt Ori I shot it as well.

I shot some other wargs and orcs before I could see Gandalf popping up behind a boulder.

„This way, you fools!", he yelled and we ran toward him. The dwarves all jumped down into a hole in the ground. Thorin was standing next to me on top of the boulder, he shouted:"KILI, RUN!"

Kili ran toward us, while I was trying to shoot some of those creatures. As Kili jumped down Thorin turned around to me. „Come on, down there."

I was shooting one last time. That was a mistake. The bullet must have hit the belt buckle of one of these orcs. It was a ricochet and the bullet hit me. I flew back and dropped into the hole. „NO!", Thorin yelled and jumped down as well.

Kili and Fili had dragged me away before Thorin landed down with us.

„What happened Thorin?", Balin asked.

„I don't know!", he dropped down on his knees, pushed my shirt a bit up to examine my stomach.

„There's a hole...she's bleeding...she's bleeding to death...Gandalf do something!"

That was the last thing I was aware off before passing out.

/

**Dumdumdum :-) **


	8. Chapter 8

**I will use a song in this. It's not the special-Emma song (which might be revealed in one of the next chapters – it's btw a very famous song). **

**The song am using in here is special to me because of a huge loss in my life and so I thought it might be fine for this chapter. If you'd like to listen to it while reading that part this is the song ****/watch?v=9hUy9ePyo6Q**

**/**

**Thorin POV**

What happened? One moment she was standing next to me and next she dropped down the hole.

I have to examine her wound. I hope my men don't recognize my trembling hands while pulling her shirt up a bit. Well, maybe they'll think it's because of the circumstance that she is hurt. Of course, it is just because of that. I think so. Damn, concentrate!

Oh no, there's a hole in her stomach. It's bleeding.

„She's bleeding to death!", I could hear myself calling. Yes, I'm afraid. I don't want her to die. I'm responsible for her. I know, I know, I said I would not but...she's badly injured. What kind of dwarf would I be to leave her here bleeding and dying.

Suddenly there was a horn sound. What's going on there?

A dead orc dropped down to us. An arrow in his chest. Don't let it be what I'm thinking it is.

Now that I'm holding that arrow in my hand I can feel a sudden bang of hatred crepping up inside of me.

„Elves!", I spit out and let the arrow drop to the ground. I can hear Dwalin calling:"I can't see where this path is leading. Should we follow it, or not?"

What a stupid question that's the only way to go. Or do they want to stay in this hole the rest of their life?  
„We follow it, of course!", Bofur said. Thanks that at least he got some common sense left.

My eyes drifted back to Emma. I could see her eyes fluttering open while my men followed Dwalin and Bofur.

„Thorin...",I could hear Gandalf trying to say something but I wasn't listening. I dropped down next to her. Her brown eyes were searching for me. Or anyone, but I'm sure she's searching for me. I reached out for her cheek but stopped as Gandalf touched my shoulder.

„Pick her up, we have to bring her away from here.", the wizard said and I just nodded. He was right, we cannot stay any longer.

I picked her up on my arms and could feel her passing out again. Blood was dripping out of that wound and wetting tunic but it doesn't matter. I held her close and followed my men on that strange path.

/

**Emmas POV**

My eyes slowly opened up. Everything was blurry, I could hear voices in the distance.

„We follow it, of course!", who was that? Follow what? Why is my stomach burning that much? Ouch, I cannot move.

Who is that leaning over me. Somethings tickling my face, it's hair I guess. I can't see a face.

„Thorin...", I could hear someone else and the face over me turned. It seemed to be Thorin leaning over me. What? Why? I want to get up. No way, I'm dying of pain. No, not again, not again, I don't want to go into that darkness. Thorin, please help me! Bring me back! I want to stay with you! Don't leave me here! NO!

Darkness.

/

**Gandalf POV**

I hope Thorin won't be too sassy with the elves in Rivendell. I know his temper especially when it's about the elves.

Thranduil might have 'betrayed' him but Lord Elrond has nothing to do with that old hatred.

But what was that in Thorins eyes? They rested on Emma for quite a long time, he was barely paying attention where he was going.

Something's going on here and I'm curious where that might end up in.

I have to bit back a smile.

Dwarves.

/

**Bilbo POV**

Whatever happened to Emma I just hope that she'll be fine again. Though there was a whole lot of blood on her shirt and also on Thorins tunic. He seemed not to care. Talking about care, was he caring about her? When did that happen?

Whoa, I nearly tripped! That was close, I nearly fell down into a valley. My eyes are growing wide and my mouth just drops open.

The sight in front of me is the most beautiful I've ever seen. I mean, the Shire is by far the most beautiful in whole Middle Earth but this one's wonderful as well.

„Wow...", I can hear some of the dwarves mumbling.

„Here lies the Last Homely House East of the Sea. The valley of Imladris...known to many by another name...", Gandalf explained and I was now aware what place that was.

„Rivendell...", I breathed with a broad smile on my face.

I've always dreamed about this place. Now I would meet the elves.

Elves? Oh no, what would Thorin say?

I can see his angry face.

„This was your plan all along – to seek refuge with our enemy?", I heard him growling.

I rolled my eyes.

„You have no enemies here, Thorin Oakenshield. The only ill will to be found in this valley is that which you bring yourself.", Gandalf said. Well, I guess that was not a very calming reply for that grumpy, stubborn dwarf.

/

**Fili POV**

I could see Thorin giving Gandalf his death-glare. My eyes drifted to Emma in his arms. My heart sank as I was aware that she might die if we would not hurry up.

„You think the Elves will give our quest their blessing? They will try to stop us!"

Oh Mahal, uncle please stop thinking about that damned quest and make sure Emma's fine!

„Of course they will. But we have questions that need to be answered."

I could not hold it back any longer. „And Emma needs healing! Soon! So let's go down there and seek for help! She will die if we wait any longer arguing about the Elves!"

Thorin looked at me a bit startled and I could see the sudden sorrow in his eyes. Yes, she might die if you don't put your elven-hatred aside.

„Lord Elrond will help her.", Gandalf said and he walked on but turned around to say:"And if we are to be successful this will need to be handled with tact, and respect, and no small degree of charm, which is why you will leave the talking to me."

Yep, that would be a good idea.

We followed him, my eyes one last time watching Thorin who pressed Emma closer to his body. I smiled and was still praying for her health.

/

**Thorin POV**

Wow, we're circled by a bunch of Elves on their horses. Could this get any worse?

There is one walking up to Gandalf. They embraced each other. Old friends, huh? Maybe you should better help Emma, stupid Elf.

Now Gandalf's pointing at me. „Welcome, Thorin Oakenshield."

„I don't think we have ever met."

„You have your fathers and grandfathers appearance. I knew both of them."

„They never mentioned you."

„Your friend needs healing, hand her to me and I'll help."

Hand her to you? You don't really think I hand her to you! I could see all eyes on me now. Damn, Thorin what are you doing? I sighed.

I handed her to that elf, he picked her carefully up on his arms and turned to leave.

„Wait, where are you taking her?", I could hear myself growling.

„To the healing rooms. She lost a lot of blood. I have to act quickly."

„There...there might be a little something inside her wound. A small metal thing...", I said and he nodded and left.

My heart was wrenching. Focuse, Thorin, focuse. We're in an elven place, you have to think clearly.

One of the other elves offered us food and shelter.

It's the least you can do, Elf!

And please help Emma.

/

_Hello Darkness, my old friend_

_I've come to talk with you again_

_because a vision softly creeping_

_left its seeds while I was sleeping._

_And the vision that was planted in my brains_

_still remains_

_within the sound of silence._

_In restless dreams I walk alone_

_Narrow streets of cobblestone_

_'neath the halo of a street lamp_

_I turned my collar to the cold and damp_

_When my eyes were stabbed by the flash of a neon light_

_that split the night_

_and touched the sound of silence._

_And in the naked light I saw_

_ten thousand people, maybe more._

_People talking without speaking_

_people hearing without listening._

_People writing songs that voices never share,_

_and no one dared_

_disturb the sound of silence._

„_Fools", said I, „You do not know_

_silence like a cancer grows_

_hear my words that I might teach you_

_take my arms that I might reach you"_

_but my words, like silent raindrops fell_

_and echoed_

_in the wells of silence._

_And the people bowed and prayed_

_to the neon god they made_

_And the sign flashed out its warning_

_in the words that it was forming_

_and the sign said,  
„The words of the prophets are written on the subway walls_

_and tenement halls"_

_And whispered in the sound of silence._

I snapped out of my sleep, flailing around and crying. „Go away! Let me go!"

There were people around my bed and I could feel two hands grasping my wrists and pushing them gently down. „You're safe, Emma. Calm down...", it was a soothing voice. A deep but soft and soothing voice. I laid down again, still breathing hard, those hands still holding my wrists but the grasp loosened a bit. Someone was stroking hair out of my face.

„Sleep...", the voice said.

I closed my eyes, I had no idea where I was, who that was but that voice was lulling me as it started to hum my melody. I did not care about asking myself who that was. The sound of the voice humming that melody lulled me back to sleep again.

Thorin...that was my last thought before finally drifting back to sleep again.

It's Thorin...

/

**:-)**


	9. Chapter 9

Next time I woke up the room was dark and silent. The only light came from a candle on the table next to my bed.

I opened my eyes and tried to look around. Where am I?

„H...hello?", I tried to say but it was more a rasping sound. Suddenly I could feel someone approaching the bed.

Who was that?

„Lady Emma. I'm glad to see you awake again.", a strangers voice spoke to me.

„Who..who are you?"

„I am Lord Elrond. Do you know where we are?"

I slowly shook my head and he gave me an encouraging smile.  
„This is Rivendell, home of the Elves."

My eyes grew wide. Where is my company? What happened to Thorin?

„Don't worry, my dear. You are safe within these walls. Your company is with you. And, if it relieves you, they are fine. Except for their worry about you."

„What happened to me?"

He opened his hand and showed me a bullet. „You got hit by this. What is it?", he asked me.

Now I remembered. I was shooting that orc and got it by my own bullet. The last thing I knew was Thorin leaning over me.

„So I'm not dead?", I asked and the elf chuckled.

„No, you're fine. Do you think you can get up?"

„Uhm...I don't know I mean isn't it a bit early after a surgery?"

„I guess four days are alright to give it a try."

„Four days? I slept four days?", I was truly shocked.

He nodded.

„And my company is still here? In this place?"

He nodded once again.

„They don't enjoy it that much, though they're eating and drinking as if they don't want to leave that soon. Which might be right, you have to stay at least two weeks."

„Thorin would not wait that long.", I said with a sudden sadness in my voice and the elf placed his hand on my shoulder.

„Never judge before you haven't listened to the person itself."

I nodded slowly.

„If you are content to get up I will call one of my healer to prepare you for dinner. I am sure you are hungry?"

„I'm starving.", I chuckled and he smiled.

He turned and left the room just to come back with a young elven woman. She was beautiful. She was the most beautiful woman I've ever seen in my life. 'This must be Snow White', I thought and chuckled again at the thought that I'm travelling with a bunch of dwarves though they're more than seven.

„Quel undome, Emma. Saesa omentien lle." (**Good evening, Emma. It's a pleasure to meet you.)**

„Uhm..."

„My name is Arwen. My father told me to prepare you for the reunion with your friends.", the woman said with a slight smile on her lips.

Arwen, what a wonderful name. So she's the daughter of that Lord. I'm totally amazed.

„We'll meet on the balcony. Take your time.", Lord Elrond said and turned to leave.

As soon as he was gone Arwen stepped closer to my bed. I pushed the blanket away and revealed my bandaged stomach.  
„I will back you.", she said and placed her arm around my shoulders and helped me to sit up. It hurt a bit but wasn't that bad. My hand found its way to the wound and I gently stroked the bandage. Then I touched the scar on my shoulder which was perfectly healed again. There was still a scar but it was closed again.

„What does that tattoo mean?", Arwen suddenly asked and I looked down to my left upper arm. A sad smile turned on my lips.

„They look like towers within a heart...", the elven woman said and watched me.

I nodded slowly. „Yes, that were two towers in my city. They...they...were destroyed. My father nearly got killed that day for he was a police officer. It...it...", tears filled my eyes and I could not find the right words.

She just nodded and we managed to pull me up. Now I was standing on my own feet.

„How do you feel?"

„It's fine. But I really need to wash myself.", I mumbled.

She chuckled. „I'll guide you to the bathing rooms.

Together we slowly walked to a hall with a warm water pool.

„I will open the bandage, it is fine if you take a quick bath in the warm water. I will wait outside that door, call as soon as you're finished.", Arwen said and cut the bandage open. She turned to leave and I was standing in front of the pool just dressed in my bra and panties. I hope no one can see me like this. I turned to look around but the door was the only possible entrance and no windows could be seen.

I let my fingers trail down to the wound in my stomach. It was not perfectly healed yet but I took a deep breath, opened my bra and let my slip drop down. Carefully I stepped into the water. It was comfortably warm.

Arwen had left a towel and a washcloth. I started to rub my skin with it and enjoyed the warm water on my skin.

I closed my eyes and suddenly remembered the moment a few days ago. The moment Thorin had hummed the melody to me. A smile turned on my lips and I chuckled quietly. He would be pretty embarrassed if he'd know the lyrics of that song. The meaning of it.

After finishing I stepped out of the water and rubbed myself dry with the towel. Now I could see a new bra and panties laying on a little stone bench. I frowned and looked around. Was Arwen in here while I was washing myself?

I shrugged and put the fresh underwear on.

„Alright, I'm finished.", I called and Arwen entered. I was somehow a bit nervous standing in front of that stunningly beautiful woman and I'm just wearing my underwear.

„Feeling better?"

„Oh yes, it was really neccessary.", I smiled and Arwen stepped behind me.

„What are you doing?", I asked nervously.

„I will put a new bandage on. Just stay silent."

I could feel her hands working around my stomach putting a new white bandage on. She tightened it and as she finished she handed me a dress.

The fabric was so soft and silky. I put it on and looked into a mirror standing at the wall.

My eyes grew wide. Was that really me? I never thought a dress would fit me that well. I was more the shirt or tank top type of girl.

„Vanimle sila tiri.", Arwen said with a smile. I frowned and turned around.

„Your beauty shines bright.", she translated and I blushed.  
„There's no need to blush. You should be careful, there might be some to fall for you...", she winked and chuckled at my surprised face. I smiled and tucked my hair behind my ear.

„Alright, now we should go.", she said and placed her hand on my arm and together we walked outside.

I could hear the voices of my dwarven friends the closer we got to that balcony.

/

**Thorin POV**

Can you believe that? I'm sitting at the same table with an elf. Though he seemed to have healed Emma, thank Mahal, but I don't trust him. He told me that the sword we've found in the troll cave is called Orcrist and that it's a mighty weapon. Great, I like that sword. It fits me well.

I just can't stand that elvish food. Too much green stuff, and they seem to have a lack of meat. I'm a dwarf, I need meat.  
„I don't like green food.", that was Ori saying on our arrival day and he keeps saying it everyday. I like that boy, he's trying to be a warrior as well and I appreciate his will to fight.

What was that? Who are those...gasp... I cannot breathe, what's wrong?

Is that...is that Emma?

/

Arwen and I entered the balcony and I could feel all eyes on us.

Well, on me to be precise. I blushed a bit but then I could see the relief and happiness on their faces and Fili got up and embraced me.

„You're fine! Thank Durin, you're fine!"

I chuckled.

My eyes caught Thorin who was...staring at me? My eyes tried to find their way into his to get his attention and I had to bit back a smile as he seemed to snap back to reality.

He got up and walked toward me.

I could feel my body stiffen a bit and a little tickle crept up in my chest.

As he was standing in front of me he said:"It's good to see you awake. How do you feel?"

„I-I'm fine I guess. Though my stomach still tickles a bit...I mean..the wound, it's tickling...", I stammered. Yep, I'm an idiot again.

He nodded with a light smile.

„I'll leave you now.", Arwen said as the silence was lasting a bit too long now.

I turned to watch her and then I embraced her. „Thanks for your help."

„Seasamin. It was a pleasure.", and with a last smile she left the balcony.

„Come sit down, Emma.", Bilbo called and gestured at the free chair between Bofur and him. I smiled and sat down between them. Kili and Fili were sitting across from us.

„There you go...", Bilbo said and handed me a plate overload with different kind of food.

„Wow that's a lot of food..", I said with a smirk.

„You have to catch up on four days.", Bilbo replied and I laughed.

„Thanks, Bilbo...", I smiled at him and started to eat.

After a while I was aware that Fili looked at me.

„Is everything alright?", I asked and he gave me smirk.

„Yep, how about you?"

I nodded and my eyes drifted to the head of the table to see Thorin in a conversation with Gandalf, Balin and Lord Elrond.

„He was worried about you a lot.", I could hear Kili saying and I watched the two brothers again.

I sighed and continued to eat, ignoring the chuckling of them.

I was just happy to be alive.

/

**Yey, stay tuned I will reveal Emmas tune in the next chapter! :-)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yey! 1,111 views! Haha! :-D THANK YOU!**

**This chapter will reveal Emmas tune. I think all of you know that song and I just thought it fits just perfectly! :-)**

**Have fun with that little enchanting chapter! **

**/**

After dinner the company left the balcony to head for their bedrooms.  
„Good night, Emma.", Dori said and I smiled.

„Good night.", I replied and as soon as I was alone I walked up to the balustrade to overlook the gardens of Rivendell.

The moon was shining bright and I watched the clear sky with all those stars above.

I sighed and a tear started to run down my cheek. „I don't know if you can hear me, wherever you are...but I miss you so much, Mom and Dad...I will always keep you in mind like you were before all that happened. And I hope you'll forgive me...I just did what I had to do...I couldn't leave you like this..." My voice was shaking and more tears ran down my cheeks. I buried my face in my hand and cried. I cried so hard.

I didn't really realize that someone walked up to me.

„Emma?"

I looked up, shocked.  
„Emma, what's wrong?"

I turned to face Thorin, he was standing a few steps in front of me with a concerned look in his eyes.

„Thorin, what are you doing here?", I asked and felt so stupid to cry in front of him.

He took a step toward me.

„I couldn't sleep and...and I thought I might look for you..."

„Why?"

He didn't say anything and just watched me.

/

**Thorin POV**

Why are you crying Emma?

That's what I would like to ask her right now. Why am I that fearful to ask?

Sigh. Why does she look so beautiful?

Stop it! You have no time any kind of feelings. We're on a quest and as soon as we're back on the road again I have to act like before. I'm the leader of this company, I can't build up any relationship with one of my company members. Well, with her to be precice. Who else?

„Thorin?"

/

He seemed to be in deep thought.

„Thorin?"

I could see him twitch a bit. „Yes?"

„Why were you looking for me?"

He had no idea what to say, I could see it in his eyes.

I turned around again, it makes no sense to talk with him. He won't talk with me about anything that's on his mind. It would be easier to have a conversation with a zombie than with Thorin Oakenshield.

„It's beautiful..", he said. I frowned and looked at him again. „I mean...out here...the moon. It's beautiful."

/

**Thorin POV**

Slap! Slap! You stupid idiot!

/

I nodded and turned around to watch the moon and the stars again.

„Who did you talk to before?", he suddenly asked.

I kept silent and could feel him coming a bit closer. He was now standing next to me. My body stiffened again and there was that strange tickling again. I guess it's just because of the wound. Yep, it might be my wound tickling again. That's it. Nothing more.

„I...I talked to...my parents.", I said slowly not daring to look at him.

„What happened to them?"

I could feel the tears coming back and I brushed them away. He did not look at me and I was thankful for that.

„Emma, what happened at your home?"

„I killed them, alright? I killed my parents. With one of those guns in my bag! With the gun of my father! I placed a bullet into their brains! Are you satisfied now?", I cried and left the balcony. I had no idea where I was going but I could not bear to be with him now.

I tried to run but my stomach began to hurt and I dropped down on my knees as I reached the edge of the gardens.

Face in hands, tears running down my face I was crying harder than ever before.

I should have known he would follow me, I could feel strong arms around my waist and shoulder and being pulled up on my feet again.

I did not dare to look at him, I buried my face into the soft fur of his coat and we just stood like this for a while. I could feel the nervousness inside of him as he was not sure if he should stroke my head or not. He did it but with slightly trembling hands. I had to chuckle. Then I stepped away from him and he looked at me.

„I did not mean to make you that sad...", he said and I tried to give him a smile.

„It's not your fault...I was just too deep in my emotions and then you're asking me all these questions and...it's just...I miss them so much..."

He nodded slowly. „I miss my parents as well. I miss my mother, she died as she gave birth to my younger sister Dís. She's Kili and Filis mother you know. And I miss my grandfather for he was killed by Azog and I had to watch all this. And my father went missing, I'm not even sure if he's still alive or not. I know how you feel."

„You might know how it feels but you don't know how I feel...I killed my parents..."

„Why did you do that? What reason is there to kill your own parents?"

I sighed.

„The world I was living in got hit by an illness. A sick virus, no one knows where it came from. Fact is that people got infected. They died. But they came back. They returned as zombies or walkers as we called them later. They attack you, they'll eat you...it's all they want. Your flesh. Once bitten you'll die and turn into a walker as well. It was...I was on my way back home as it hit my city as one of the first and...and when I opened the door to our house...I could smell it. I knew something was wrong. I listened to the radio news in my car before so I knew what to do if there would be a zombie in front of me. I rushed to the cupboard to take my fathers gun. I loaded it and...and went upstairs just to see my parents coming towards me. Dead...living dead. I...I...", that was all I could say before breaking down in tears again. He pulled me closer again and I just let all the emotions wash over me.

Please, Thorin, just hold me.

/

**Thorin POV**

Oh please, don't cry...

Thorin, what do you think she might do after telling you that she killed her parents. That she had to kill them?

Talking about doing something. What should I do now? I cannot hold her the whole night. Though, I somehow like that tho...no!

Ask her something...different.

Hmm..

„Do you want to sit down over there?"

Well, not the best but it's something.

/

I nodded and we walked up to a bench that was overlooking a beautiful bridge in front of a waterfall.

The night air was warm around here or was it just me?

I looked at him, he tried to avoid my eyecontact. That was kinda cute, have to bit back a smile.

Suddenly I had to think about my melody again. It was the melody of one of my most favorite movies as a child. Now that I'm sitting here, watching him, his whole behavior that somehow had changed slightly since our first meeting and now...I chuckled as I thought about him humming that tune twice to me and he has no idea what the song really means.

„What's so funny?", he asked and I smiled at him.

„I was thinking about...my song."

He watched me. „What about it?"

„I guess you're curios about the lyrics, right?"

He nodded slowly.  
„Would you sing it to me?", he asked and I could feel my heartbeat quicken a bit.

I looked away towards the waterfall. Then I sighed and started to hum the melody. I closed my eyes, could feel his eyes resting on me but as I started to sing I forgot everything around me:

„_Tale as old as time,_

_true as it can be,_

_barely even friends_

_then somebody bends_

_unexpectedly._

_/_

_Just a little change,_

_small to say the least._

_Both a little scared_

_neither one prepared_

_Beauty and the beast._

_/_

_Ever just the same_

_ever a surprise_

_ever as before and_

_ever just as sure_

_as the sun will rise._

_/_

_Tale as old as time_

_tune as old as song_

_bittersweet and strange_

_finding you can change_

_learning you were wrong._

_/_

_Certain as the sun_

_rising in the East_

_Tale as old as time_

_song as old as rhyme_

_Beauty and the beast._

_/_

_Tale as old as time_

_song as old as rhyme_

_Beauty and the beast."_

I felt a tear dropping down again while I was singing but I did not care.

As I finished everything fell silent. I was a bit afraid to look at him and so I slowly opened my eyes just to see him staring at me. Was he shocked? Touched? Startled? What was it?

„I...I did not know...", he tried to say but fell silent again.

A smile appeared on my face.

/

**Thorin POV**

She's singing to me. Her voice is so wonderful.

Suddenly I was aware what the meaning of that song was. It...it was...a love song? I hummed a love song to her twice? Well, to my defense I did not know it so...but it's such a beautiful song. I have to admit although I am no beast but...I guess that song represents us somehow.

She's looking at me, what should I do?

DO something, Thorin Oakenshield!

/

He suddenly reached out for my cheek and brushed the tear off.

My heart nearly stopped beating as I closed my eyes to enjoy that moment, his hand on my face. Then he pulled back, got up and said:"I think it...it's time to sleep. I'll bring you back to your room."

Alright, that was not what I was expecting. But what did I expect at all?

I just nodded and got up as well. We walked back to the sleeping rooms. We both kept silent, and as we reached the door to my room we stopped.

We looked at each other for several seconds without saying a word.

The silence was heavy around us.

„Good night.", he said and turned to walk away.

„Good night.", I replied and watched him entering his room at the end of the hallway.  
I sighed and turned to enter my room.

Wonderful, now he knows so much about me and what did it all end in?

Nothing.

I dropped down on my bed, angry.

Sad.

Dashed.

I drifted off to sleep.

/

**I hope you liked that! **

**:-) Yep, I know Thorin does not look like the beast but in his behavior he's kinda like him and so this was the perfect song I thought! :) What do you think? **


	11. Chapter 11

**Fili POV**

I've never slept that good since we're here in that place. I guess I was just so worried about Emma being that badly injured but now seeing her awake again relieves me very much. I don't know but somehow I have feelings for. No, not that kind of feeling. I'm seeing her like a sister. Kili and I always wished to have a sister and now that she's with us I sense that we both think the same about Emma.

Gosh, that elvish food gets more disgusting the more we're eating. Do they want to poison us or what?

Ah, there's Thorin. He looks...what is it? He looks like he didn't sleep very much last night.

„Good morning, Thorin.", I say and what is he doing? Just nodding and mumbling something. I take it should be a good morning as well, to his beloved nephews. Something might have happened last night.

Where is Emma? She's not here, yet.

Well, she needs her sleep so I should just continue to eat...it's disgusting but better than starving.

Kili smiles at me, of course I smile back.

/

**Kili POV**

It's not new to me that Thorin is a grumpy man, but this morning he seemed to be overly-grumpy. No good morning just a mumbling and now he's sitting there staring at his food with his eyes drifting around the table from time to time. What is he thinking about. Oh, what was that? His eyes had rested a second at that empty chair between Bofur and our burglar Mister Boggins, I mean Baggins,damn it.

So you're looking for Emma, huh? That's interesting. Well, am wondering where she is as well. I like her, she's that sister me and Fili always wished for. Though Fili seems to have a deeper connection to her than I do but who cares? She's a wonderful girl.

I guess she's taking the chance to sleep longer. She needs it, she has to recover soon. I hate that elvish food.

Oh and telling for my brothers face he's thinking the same as I do. I'll give him a smile which he replies.

But what is wrong with Thorin?

/

**Balin POV**

Oh, lad, something definately happened last night. I can see it in your eyes, Thorin.

I wonder what it is. My eyes drift to the brothers and I can see them exchanging a smile. I have to say the line of Durin is mysteriously. Thorin, of course, is a hard warrior he has seen more war and death and sorrow than his nephews so it's normal that he is that serious while the two lads really know not much about that world. Though they're as well excellent warriors as well.

Thorins problem is simple to me. He's too afraid to show his true emotions. And I know very well that there are emotions around our company. Between two of our company to be precise. I guess I'll lean back and watch them. Waiting what will happen next.

/

**Thorin POV**

Why do they look at me like this? Kili, Fili and now it's Balin. They act as they've never had a sleepless night before.

After leaving Emma alone the last night I just dropped down on my bed but it was impossible to catch sleep. There was always her face circling around me and the story about her parents and her home and then her song. That really shocked me a bit. If I had known the meaning of that song I would've never hum it to her. Why did I have to be that curious? I'm never that curious.

I have to try and forget that night. I have to act as if nothing happened. Maybe she'll do the same and then everything's back in order. I'm the leader of this company..not the lover. Lover? Why am I thinking like this? I'm not in love with her. Though I don't even know how it feels...to be in love...but I'm sure that I am NOT in love with her. I can NOT be in love with her. It's impossible.

Sigh.  
Oh, there she is...act normal.

Ignore her.

/

**Emma POV**

Entering the balcony just to be ignored by that guy I sang my very personal song the last night. The guy that was holding me in his arms last night while I was crying my fucking heart out, the only one I told about parts of my past. And what is he doing? He's not even looking at me now. I've seen how his eyes drifted away from me the second I entered the balcony. You're an idiot, Thorin! A stupid dwarven idiot! No wonder you have no woman at your side...what kind of woman would stay with you? Maybe one without common sense...yes, turn your head away from me so I don't have to look into your perfectly blue eyes. Oh come on, Emma, stop it...they're not that perfect...they're more like...the heart of the sea...a deep ocean...slap! Shut up! Sit down, shut up and eat!

I drop down between Bofur and Bilbo. I'm filling my plate and start to eat, ignoring Thorin. I'm aware that the others are exchanging looks but I don't give a damn. I don't want to talk to any of them now.

„Are you alright?", I can hear Dwalin asking me but I just nod and continue to eat with out looking up at them.

/

After finishing my breakfast I got up without saying a word and went back to my bedroom. I did not want to see anyone today. Next time will be lunch so I have to stay in my room until that...I could draw something. I've seen some papers and pencils on a cupboard and so I sat down on my bed and started to draw.

/

**Fili POV**

Alright, Emma is gone and now Thorin is leaving as well. Without saying a word of course. That's perfect. I turn to Kili and say:"I guess it's time for a bet don't you think?"

He looks as me and I can see the realization in his eyes. A broad smile popped up on both of our faces.

„A bet?", I can hear Nori asking and I look at him. „Yes, a bet. I think we should bet if the two of them will become a couple or not." Now there's realisation on all of their faces. And they agree of course but it was Balin who said:"I'll take place in that bet as well but I think we're betting on the wrong question."

I give him a questioning look.

He's smiling with a little twinkle in his eyes and continued:"The question is not IF they'll be a couple...the question is how long it will take. I am certain that they will be a couple."

That was a good point and I think he's right.

„Alright, so I bet it will take them 2 days from now!", I say.

„Naah, 3!", Kili said.

„Wait wait wait, I'll write it down!", Ori cried out and started to write our names in his little journal.

He showed the list to me.

Alright its me 2, Kili 3, Dwalin 1, Balin 4, Dori, 2, Nori 1, Ori 6, Gloin 1, Oin 5, Bombur 4, Bofur 2. Bifur was betting on this day which surprised me. I guess it's a bit too early but maybe he'll be right? Who knows when it's about love anything can happen. And they are in love that's for sure even Balin sensed it.

Bilbo, of course, did not bet. I didn't expect it for he's a hobbit and not into that dwarven betting game.

„That's ridiculous.", he kept saying from time to time but he had to promise to keep his little hobbit mouth shut so neither Emma nor Thorin will get to know about that bet.

Oh, I can't wait to feel the gold in my bag.

/

**Who might win the bet? We might know it tomorrow! :-) **


	12. Chapter 12

I had no idea how long I was sitting there drawing pictures but I snapped back to reality as I heard a knock at my door.

„Who's there?"

„It's me..."

Fili.

„Come in."

He entered the room and smiled, I gave him a tired smile back.

„How do you feel? You didn't talk much at breakfast and now it's nearly time for lunch..."

I was sitting here for hours? Gosh...

„I guess I'm fine but am not that hungry today so maybe I just skip lunch and stay in here...", I replied.

He sat down on the edge of the bed and watched me carefully.

„Are you sad?"

„No..."

„But there's something..."

„I'm mad, am angry! He's such a...aaargh!", I bursted out and he looked surprised.

„Whoa, who are you talking about?"

„Your uncle, of course!"

Now there was a slight smirk on his face. „You think that's funny?"

„No, no, sorry. Will you tell me what happened?"

I sighed.

„Yesterday we had a talk...after you all left. I was standing on the balcony, crying."

„Why were you crying?"

„I was thinking about my home...my parents...everything..."

He nodded silently.

„Then Thorin came up to me and I told him about my parents and what happened back home. I ran away and he followed me. He tried to comfort me while I was crying in his arms...", oh no why am I telling him all this?

„Alright...", he said.

„No, nothing's alright! I also sang him my special song! And what did he do? He left! Well not immediately but after bringing me back to my room he walked away with just a good night and now he is ignoring me!"

„Well, you both ignored each other this morning.", he chuckled.

„I ignored him because he ignored me!", I defended myself.

He was still chuckling. „That's not funny!"

„Somehow it is...I mean, what did you expect him to do?"

I shrugged.

„See..you don't even know what you want him to do. How should he know what he should do? Thorin is the most stubborn dwarf in Middle Earth I would say. And he is very sparing with emotions. The only woman in his life was his sister, my mother...There was no place for deeper feelings in his heart..."

„But..."

„No...you have to give him a bit more time. He won't change today...maybe not even tomorrow. I mean maybe he'll change the day after tomorrow.", he said chuckling and I just frowned and he stopped and looked at me.

„How about telling me what you've drawn there?", he tried to change the topic. I looked down at the paper.  
„That's my father in front of his new car."

„What is a car? It looks...strange.", he pointed at the Range Rover and I laughed.

„It's hard to describe...it needs gasoline as fuel. So it can move."

„Gasoline?"

„Let's say oil."

„Ah, I see..."

„It's the energy source...like the food for the car."

„Like carrots and apples for horses?"

I chuckled.

„Yep, kinda like this...so the car has a battery and an engine. Both are neccessary to move the car as well. It's like the heart of the car. Without a heart you cannot live and without an engine a car cannot live as well."

He nodded.

„It has four doors and you open it with a key. You need that key to start the engine so to bring life into the car. The engine sucks air and a small amount of the gasoline and that causes some small explosions which bring power to the others parts of the car and all that makes it possible to move it forward on it's four wheels. There is a steering wheel which is best described to be the same use as reins for a horse. To change directions or to move straight ahead."

„That sounds interesting...I would really like to see something like this in reality."

I chuckled. „There are...were...many of them especially in my city."

„Were?"

„I don't want to talk about it now.."

„It's alright..."

We both fell silent until he got up. „I'll have lunch now...will you join us?"

Should I join?  
„No, sorry, but I would prefer to be alone for a while..maybe I'll join you at dinner again."

„Fine, rest a bit...and don't be too mad with him.", he said with a wink and left the room.

/

**Thorin POV**

So Fili's back alone. He wanted to ask Emma if she would join us for lunch. Seems she would not. How mature, my lady.

Oh come on Thorin, you're not better than her. You ignored her...but I had to do it. There was no other way...I think I know why I've never been in love, it's just too complicated. That would it be if I am in love...which I'm not.

/

I did not join them for dinner as well. That was not such a problem for I still had some supplies in my bag. Some Oreos, some chocolate..oh sweet chocolate... Now that the sun is setting lower and lower I feel a bit lonely. Well, it's my fault I could have go out to have lunch and dinner with the company.

Maybe I should relax a bit...somewhere out of this room.

My mind drifted through the halls of Rivendell...where can I go? Is there any nice spot to relax and forget about everything?

Of course, there is! I left the room and headed to the bathing halls.

It was silent and it seemed I was the only person around. Perfect, I would take a nice, hot bath and relax a bit.

I entered the halls and approached the room with that wonderful warm pool...my heart stopped beating right in the second I entered the room.

There he was...sitting with his back turned to me...his naked back I have to say...in the warm pool. I was aware that I had stopped breathing and started to breath very quietly. What should I do now? Oh gosh, he's rubbing his chest...I can see the movement...now his shoulder...what is that tickling in my body?

I wanted to turn and leave but then something inside of me stopped my movement and I turned around to watch him again.

I don't know why but I stepped closer. And closer. While doing so I let the dress drop down to the floor, just covered in my black bra and panties. I silently lowered into the warm water and he stopped washing and stood motionless. He was aware that he was not alone anymore, I could sense it.

I stopped as well just two steps behind him.

„What are you doing here?", he suddenly asked.

My heart stopped beating again.  
„I..I don't know...I didn't know you're here..."

„Why did you stay?"

That was a good question..what am I doing here? Get out of that pool right now! He turned around and could not move. A sudden bang of adrenaline rushed through my body. Our eyes were locked and somehow I stepped closer. Now I was right in front of him. Thank God he has some pants on, I thought.

But that chest...that muscular body...I just wanted to reach out and touch him.

/

**Thorin POV**

I knew she was there right in the moment she entered the room, but I was hoping she would leave. It was the moment I could hear her lowering into the water as well that my whole body stopped working. My heart began to race and my mind was rushing. What should I do? What would I see if I turn around.

„What are you doing here?", I asked her.

She did not now I was here, alright so this is just an accident. But why is she staying? Thorin you should turn around and face her. Sigh..alright...I turn...oh by Durins heavenly holyness...

/

„Why did you ignore me this morning?", I ask him.

„I don't know..."

„You hurt me, you know that right?"

It seemed he did not know that and I was a bit surprised. Maybe Fili was right and Thorin just had no idea how to act in front of me since yesterday.

„It was not my intention to hurt you...", he said and stepped even closer, our bodies nearly touching.

Once again we just held gaze...I can not hold it back any longer, it's just impossible. I wrap my arms around him and my lips crashed onto his. He was surprised but then I could feel one hand on my back and one in my neck and he kissed me back. There was so much passion in that kiss and as we pulled apart we breathed heavily.

What was that? Did that really just happen?

/

**Thorin POV**

That...that was...incredible...

/

„I-I'm sorry...", I stammered and could feel my cheeks blushing a bit but he suddenly reached out for me and placed another soft kiss on my lips. His blue eyes looking deep into mine and it was as if he would stare directly into my soul.

But that is just too fast...I-I cannot let more happen now...it would not be right. That was one kiss...it was neccessary...and it was perfect.

What should I do now? Alright, I know...calm both of us down a bit.

I drifted to the edge of the pool and gestured him to follow me. He had that slight smile on his lips and I was nearly throwing all my good intentions overboard. But I managed to stay calm. I stepped out of the pool. „Where are you going?", he asked a bit dashed but I smiled at him and told him to get out of the pool as well. He did. Oh god, that water dripping down his body...

I took his hand and guided him to a bathtub filled with hot water. I got in first and told him to sit in front of me. He did. „Lean back...", I whispered and he leaned his back against my body. My legs were wrapped around his hips from behind and I started to wash his hair. Oh his hair...that wonderful wild hair...

Then I took a washing-cloth from the tablet next to us and started to rub his shoulders and reached to the front to rub his chest. I could hear his breath catching and a slight moan came from him. I stopped rubbing and placed a kiss on his head. He looked up at me and I smiled down at him.

„Close your eyes...", I whispered and his head rested against my chest again with his eyes closed.  
I started to sing a song...to express my feelings to him...

„_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing_

_watch you smile while you are sleeping_

_while you're far away and dreaming_

_I could spend my life in this sweet surrender_

_I could stay lost in this moment forever_

_Well, every moment spent with you_

_is a moment I treasure._

_/_

_I don't wanna close my eyes_

_I don't wanna fall asleep_

_Cause I'd miss you, babe_

_And I don't want to miss a thing_

_Cause even when I dream of you_

_The sweetest dream would never do_

_I'd still miss you, babe_

_And I don't want to miss a thing._

_/_

_Lying close to you feeling your heart beating_

_And I'm wondering what you're dreaming_

_wondering if it's me you're seeing._

_Then I kiss your eyes and thank god we're together_

_And I just wanna stay with you_

_in this moment forever, forever and ever..."_

My fingertips trailed down his chest and up to his face to continue stroking his wet hair.

„Emma?"

I looked down to him, his eyes still closed.

„Hmm?"

„I'm sorry that I was such an idiot this morning..."

I chuckled.

„I guess we'd both been idiots..."

He got up and stepped out of the tub, taking my hand to help me out as well.

/

**Thorin POV**

Alright I admit it...I just have to admit...

/

„Emma...I think I like you..very much.", he said. He liked me? That kiss said more than just 'I like you'.

„Like me?"

He sighed.

Alright, I'm rushing again. I thought about Fili again, telling me to give him time. Not to push him.

„I like you very much as well...", I tried to calm him down and I could see that relieved smile on his face.

Yes, there was a full smile on his face. He looks just too gorgeous when he smiles. He should do it more often.

„I think it's late now...", I said and he nodded slowly. We both took a towel and tried ourself up.

I put my dress on again and he put his tunic and trouser on. We left the bathing room together. As we reached my room again it was different than yesterday.

He smiled at me again and I could feel my heart beat faster. You should say good night now.

„Good night, Thorin."

„Good night, Emma."

And then he kissed me. It was a careful, soft and tender kiss.

As we pulled apart my whole body was tickling and I gave him a last smile before entering my room.

/

**Fili POV**

Oh no, it was not my intention to watch them but I was on the way to my room as I could see them walking down the hallway as well. Thorins hair was wet so he must have been at the bathing halls. Her hair-ends had been a bit wet as well...aaalright, I have no idea what happened but it seems it was the beginning of something.

I hid behind a bush and watched them stop at Emmas door.

A kiss! A kiss!

I can't believe it!

Damn.

Bifur was right.

Goodbye gold.

Sigh.

/

**Yeees good old Bifur was right! :-D **

**Hope you liked that first little romance! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Fili POV**

„Wake up, Kili! It's time for breakfast!"

Alright, my little brother don't want to wake up so I have to jump on his bed.

„Oh, Fili, stop!", he grumbles and pushed me away.

He slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes.

I get up and took some gold coins. „Don't forget your coins.", I say and can see the confused look on his face.

„Coins? Why?"

I give him a broad smile.

„Don't tell me the bet is done?", he said with wide eyes.

„Yep, Bifur's the lucky winner. I'm curious how he knew about it happening yesterday."

„Wait, what happened?"

I told him what I've seen and now there was this typical Kili smile on his face.

„I'm sure they'll hide it for a while so we have to move now to tell the others. I guess it might be fun to watch the two of them pretending that nothing happened.",I chuckle and Kili laughed as well.

He got up, took his coins and together we went out to meet the rest of the company.

/

**Balin POV**

Telling the smiles on the princes' faces there are some great news.

„Gentlemen, we have a winner.", Fili said and I was a bit surprised.

„A winner?", I ask just to be sure we're talking about the bet and nothing else.

Fili nodded. „Hand your coins to Bifur!"

My head turns to Bifur who was smiling and chuckling. What's going on?

„You tell us that something happened yesterday?", I can hear Nori.

„They kissed, I've seen them.", Fili replied. Now that was fast, but it's good to see Thorin warming up.

„So give Bifur the gold before the two of them join us. Am sure they might pretend nothing happens. Don't you think it might be fun to watch them?", the young Kili said.

We all cheered and handed Bifur his gold.

/

I've never slept that good for such a long time. I woke up with the broadest smile on my face and the sweet tickling in my body as I was thinking about last night.

I just hope that he was serious when he told me he'd like me very much. I chuckled. Fili was right, his uncle was sparing with emotions...but his kisses had been so passionate. I could feel my fingertips touch my lips and I could still feel the softness of his beard on my skin.

I'm should get up, it's time for breakfast. I can't wait to see him again, but how should we act in front of the others? Maybe I should go and talk to him first. Yes, that's a good idea.

I got up and dressed myself in my jeans shorts, a white tank top, black hoody and my sneakers.

After combing my hair I left the room and headed to his room. I knocked gently at the door.

„Come in.."

I opened the door just to see him bare chested again. Okay, he has his tunic in hand so I am sure he was going to dress up. My eyes rested on his body for a second before looking into his eyes.

He seemed to be surprised but then that smile turned on his lips again. He put his tunic on and walked up to me.  
„Good morning...", I say with a smile.

„A good morning it is, that's true.", he said and kissed me. Wow, that was unexpected and so damn good.

As he pulled away, his blue eyes rested on me for a second.

„So, you wanted to tell me a good morning and catch a kiss or is there anything else?", he asked and I chuckled.

„Well, it's a bit of everything. What I wanted to ask is...how we'll act in front of the others?"

I could see that he had not thought about it before.

/

**Thorin POV**

I have never been happier than this morning. Though it's still confusing all these new feelings inside of me but I know that Emma is a wonderful woman. I told her that I like her. Like her...even that was hard to say the first time. Now it sounds just right. I would give anything to have her here right now, to hold her in my arms again.

I have to get up, it's time for breakfast and I cannot always be the last to join the group.

The tunic in my hand I heard that soft knocking at my door. Might be one of my men. „Come in.", I called and was happily surprised to see Emma entering the room. Oh, she's so beautiful in her strange clothes. I could feel a smile building up and I can't hold it back.

I put my tunic on and walk to her. There's just one thing I want to do now. I kiss her, oh that sweet soft lips. Can that morning be any better? I doubt it.

How we'll act in front of the others, she's asking me. Oh, that's a good question and I haven't thought about it yet.

I guess it would be better to pretend that there's more between us. I mean there is not much to show yet.

Yes, better act as if nothing changed.

/

„We should act just as before. Though we should not ignore us. We can say that we had a talk and that there's no problem anymore between us.", he said and I nodded. I guess he's right.

„That was my thought as well."

„I mean there's not very much to show them yet, right?", he continued and I laughed.  
„That's true...", I say and placed another kiss on his lips. Gosh, his beard is driving me crazy and I catch myself fantasizing of him touching me all over my body with that soft lips and hair on his face. A shiver ran down my spine and little goosebumps crept over my body. 'Stop it, Emma...switch your brain on again!', I told myself and stepped away from him.

„I will leave you now...and can't wait to see you again on the balcony.", I said with a wink and he chuckled.

'Go, leave this room right now before you jump him!', I told myself again and left.

Entering the balcony I was greeted by the company.

„Well, good morning, Emma. How was your night?", Bofur asked with a smile as I sat down between him and Bilbo.

„Never slept that good for a long time...", I admitted and could see the exchange of looks around me but I did not really thought about it and started to fill my plate.

As Thorin entered the balcony all eyes drifted to him and I somehow sensed a small amount of expectation. I frowned but once again just shrugged and continued to eat.

„He seems to be in a better mood this morning.", Bilbo said and I could hear Fili and Kili chuckling. I watched them and they looked back at me.

„What?", I asked.

„Nothing, we just had to think about a joke we heard a few years ago."

„What joke?", Ori asked.

**Fili POV**

Seriously, Ori?

There is no joke! Thanks for not playing the pretending game!

/

I could see Fili giving Ori a look and they fell silent again.

My eyes drifted to Thorin and he returned the look. It was just a second but my heart started to nearly burst out of my chest.

„Thorin, do you know where Gandalf is? We haven't seen him since...yeah since Emma woke up.", Dwalin suddenly said.

„I don't know where he is and I hope he stays there...wherever that might be.", he grumbled and I frowned. Did they have an argument again?

Thorin could see my look and said:"He wants me to show that elf my map of Erebor."

„And?"

„And? I don't trust him..."

I had to bit back a smile. Oh, Thorin...you once said you don't trust me as well. And look where this all ended in now.

But his stubborness is still something that drives me crazy. Not crazy like his smile or his body...I should spank him and tell him to show Lord Elrond the map. That would be a good idea, don't you think? Wait, spank him? There we go I have those inappropiate thought again.

„I guess it would be wise to show him the map.", Bilbo suddenly said and earned Thorins death-look.

„And why does our burglar think so?", Thorin said.

„There are runes we cannot read and am sure he can. What sense makes this whole journey if we have no idea where we have to go once we reach that mountain?", he explained and I had to agree. That was a good point.

„I'll think about it...", Thorin simply growled and fell silent.

Oh that sassy dwarf...

/

**Wohoo! :) **


	14. Chapter 14

**That Chapter will start nice and slow but let me say it's getting hot in here later ;-D**

**/**

**Thorin POV**

Alright I can see Emma agreeing with Bilbo about that whole map thing. But I'm so certain that this elf will try and stop us. He can try but he won't be successful. No living elf can stop me from reclaiming my home.

„Thorin, there you are!"

Where is Gandalf coming from? I thought he was gone...somewhere.

„Gandalf?"

The wizard is watching me and I can see what he's going to say next.

„Thorin, have you made a decision yet?"

Sigh...I knew it. My eyes drift to Emma and she's watching me as well. Oh no, Emma don't give me that look.

„No, I have not, Gandalf."

„You should...Lord Elrond can help us.", the wizard tried to continue.

„Who says he wants to help?"

„At least you should try."

I roll my eyes.

Why are those runes in a language I don't understand. Everything would be so easy and there would have been no discussion anymore.

Once again I look at her and can see the looks on my mens faces as well. Why are they smiling like this? By Durins beard, this is just too much right now.

I have to leave...

/

Thorin got up from his chair and left without saying a word. Oh he was angry, I could see that.

What should I do now? Give him time, I think that would be the best. Though my eyes still rest on the entrance of the balcony but I turn around again and can hear the mumbling of the other dwarves.

„He better should not change his mind..."

„They will stop us for sure..."

„I don't trust those elves..."

I roll my eyes and sigh.

„What do you think?", Dori suddenly asked me. That surprised me.

„I...uhm...I agree with Bilbo.."

I could see Bilbos eyes lit up and I chuckled.

„Why?", Fili asked.

„Look...you all want to reclaim that mountain. It's your home, it's Thorins home and his kingdom. But you won't reclaim it by just standing in front of it. And if there is that hidden entrance and these runes on the map might reveal the location of it then we have to show that map to the person that can read those runes. And I trust Gandalf and I trust Lord Elrond. He healed me. Without him I might be dead. Of course, he might try to stop you. But I'm certain that Thorin won't listen to him anyway so if he tries to stop us he won't come far. That's what I'm thinking. Thorin should show him the map."

„Go and try to tell him that.", Kili chuckled.

„No, I guess he needs some time alone now...", I mumble.

„I'm sure he won't mind to spend his time with you...", Dwalin chuckled and I watched him. Is he sensing something? No, that's impossible.

/

**Fili POV**

Oh Emma, it's just amusing how much you try to hide what you're really thinking.

What you're feeling.

/

Maybe Dwalin was right. Maybe Thorin would want me to be with him, to help him with that decision.

Alright, I'll go and look for him.

First I walked up to his room but he was not there. Where could he be? He was also not in the bathing halls. I looked down into the gardens and there he was, sitting on that bench where I had sung my song to him. I smiled and walked down to the garden.

I approached him silently and sat down next to him. He seemed to be surprised.  
„I thought you could use some company.", I said with a smile and a slight smile turned on his face.

„You're more than welcome.", he replied and placed his hand carefully on mine.

I watched him again. „Thorin, you should..."

„Show Lord Elrond my map...I know.", he sighed. I chuckled.

„If...if you...well I could go with you..."

Now he looked at me.

I wonder what he was thinking.

/

**Thorin POV**

I want to kiss you right now...

/

„I will think about it. I will decide after lunch.", he said and I nodded. Somehow I was certain that he will show Lord Elrond the map.

I got up again. „Alright, I am awaiting your decision at lunchtime.", I imitated Gandalf and we both laughed.

Oh I would like to kiss him right here but it would be too risky. One of the others could see us, am sure they're somewhere around.

So I just smiled one last time and turned around to leave.

I bumped into Fili and Kili and they grinned at me.

„Did I miss something?", I asked a bit puzzled.

They placed their arms around my shoulder so I was in the middle of them. What the hell was going on?

„So, you talked to him?"

„Uhm...yeah?"

„What did he say?"

„He will make a decision until lunchtime."

„What else?"

Whoa, what...is...going...on?

„Guys, is there anything you want to tell me?", I asked a bit curious.

Now they chuckled.

„No, is there anything you want to tell us?", Kili asked.

„I don't know what you're talking about.", I tried to sound as innocent as possible.

„Nevermind...hey, wanna join us for some relaxing time?", Fili asked.

Relaxing sounds great.

„Sure, where do we go?"

„We'll meet at that great lawn down at the waterfall.", Kili said and so the three of us walked down there to meet with the rest of the company. Thorin wasn't there, but I did not really expected that.

We had a fun time, Bofur played on his flute, Ori drew some pictures and I had to explain the function of a car to the rest of them.

/

It's dark and Thorin, Balin, Bilbo and me are walking along a hallway. Oh, I should mention that Thorin decided to show Elrond the map and we're now on our way to Gandalf and him.

We entered a huge room to find the wizard and the elf already waiting for us.

„Do you have the map?", Gandalf asked and Thorin nodded and reached into his pocket and took it out.

He hesitated but then he gave the map to Lord Elrond.

„Erebor...what interests do you have in that place?", the elf asked.

Thorin was going to say something but Gandalf cut him off by saying:"Just research."

I could see Elrond raising his eyebrows, yep he did not believe him.

He started to examine the map.

„These are Moon Runes.", he suddenly said.

„Moon Runes? Of course..", Gandalf mumbled and smiled a bit sheepish.

„Can you read them?", Thorin asked.

„These runes had been written a long time ago on a midsummer evening while it was the first quarter of the moon. Luck is on your side, for this same moon shines tonight.", Elrond said and walked up to a stone table and spread the map on top of it. We surrounded that table. I was right next to Thorin and I could feel the excitement vibrating in his body.

Balin and Bilbo stood across from us.

„And what do they say?", Gandalf asked.

„Stand by the grey stone when the thrush knocks, and the setting sun with the last light of Durin's Day will shine upon the key-hole.", Elrond read out loud.

„These are ill news.", Thorin said.

„We still have time...", Balin replied.

I did not understand what was going on and I could see Bilbo had no idea either.

„What is Durin's Day?", he asked.

Balin explained:"The first day of the last moon of Autumn on the threshold of Winter. When on this day both the Sun and Moon may be seen in the sky together, it is called Durin's Day."

„And who is that Durin?", I asked and now Thorins eyes rested on my and he said:"Durin was the father of fathers of the oldest dwarven tribe, the Longbeards. He's my ancestor, and I'm his heir."

I'm still so amazed by all this. I'm really in one of these fairytales! I simply smiled at him and then Balin spoke again:"Like I said we still have time to reach the mountain and stand at this door on Durin's Day."

„So this is your purpose?", Elrond suddenly asked.

„What of it?", Thorin asked angrily.

„There are some who would not deem it wise."

„Who do you mean?", Gandalf was curious now.

„You are not the only guardian to stand watch over Middle Earth."

Silene fell over us.

„Today's the 4th of July.", Bilbo mumbled quietly.

This catched my attention immediately.

„What?", I asked.

He looked up at me.

„Oh, I just said that today is the 4th of July. Maybe that's helpful to know how much time we have."

I did not care what he meant to say...it..it was...I could feel tears building up again and I turned to walk away.

„Emma? Emma, where are you going?", I could hear Thorin calling but I just walked on.

/

**Thorin POV**

Alright, we have around five maybe six months until we should have reached Erebor.

I guess we might success with that.

I knew that this elf is trying to stop us. We need a plan to leave this place soon.

Bilbo was talking about the date today. It was helpful, I have to admit that. But what was wrong with Emma now. She looks sad.

Oh no, she's going to leave.

„Emma? Emma, where are you going?", I hear myself calling but she did not reply. She just walked on. I have to follow her.

„Give me that map back.", I grumbled and took the map to put it in my pocket again.

„Thorin, what's wrong?", Balin asked.

„I don't know...", I simply replied and it was the truth. I did not know what was wrong. But I had to find out.

I left the hall to look for her. Where might she be?

Her room was empty, the bathing halls were empty. Maybe she's in the garden.

There she is..standing on that bridge.

Alright...go to her...she needs you now.

/

„I'm sorry.", I said as I was aware that Thorin approached me. I knew my voice was broken and I just hate that he had to see me like this again.

He pulled me closer to embrace me. „What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

„It's nothing.", I said and brushed my tears off.

He took my chin to lift it up and watched me deep into my eyes again.

„Today...is the 4th of July.", I said and he frowned.

„And?"

I sighed.

„It was not only a very special day to my country back home...but also my-my birthday."

Now there was realisation in his eyes. „It's your birthday today?", he asked with a slight smile and I nodded.

We were still standing on that beautiful bridge at the waterfall, the moonlight shining down on us and it was a very enchanting moment.

„So...what's your wish?", he suddenly asked and I was a bit amused.

But before replying anything fun I could feel that tickling inside of me again. What I was wishing for my birthday?

I leaned in closer and whispered:"All I want is you."

His breath catched for a second and his eyes rested on me again.

„If...if that's what you wish for...I'm all yours.", he said with that low and deep tone in his voice that sent shivers through my body. I kissed him softly and took his hand.

Together we walked up to my room and entered.

I was nervous but he was so...sexy. Yep, that's it, that's how I describe Thorin Oakenshield, majestic leader of our company. A sexy dwarf.

His blue eyes begged for me to keep kissing him. I could not resist the temptation and my lips touched his in a passionate way now.

I could feel his hands moving down along the curves of my back. Oh jesus christ sweetlord, I want his hands all over my body.

Keep calm, Emma, or you'll be pushed over the edge by just thinking about his touches.

He pressed his body closer to mine and I could feel his hardness against me. Reluctantly I let my lips part from his. My hands found their way under his tunic and removing it so I could admire that muscular body again.

I pulled my hoody and tank top off as well so I was just covered in my bra, shorts and panties. I slowly started to kiss down his body. I could hear his quiet moaning whenever my lips touched one of his scars.

I reached the button of his trouser, I looked up at him a bit slyly and began to undo them. After sliding them off I also took off his undies.

Oh god, he's absolutely magnificent, perfect...oh I can't wait to feel him.

I came closer to him and just let my breath run across his sensitive skin before slowly kissing his hardness.

I could feel his body tense, he was rock hard and you know what? I could not believe I did that to him!

**/**

**Thorin POV**

Hmmm...it feels so good to feel her lips kissing my chest.

I start to breath harder as she reached the edge of my trouser. What is she doing? She's sliding it down. And my undies.

What will she think? Oh, those devilish brown eyes looking up at me.

Her breath on me...her lips touching me...oh Mahal...

„Oh Emma...", I hear myself mumbling.

/

Hearing my name moaned by him encouraged me to continue.

Slowly I started to swirl my tongue over him and gradually took more and more of him into my mouth. I kept doing it until I could feel him touch my arm.

He pulled me up to him and began to kiss me. I opened my bra and let it drop down to the floor and he pushed my gently down on the bed, his hands went to my breasts.

Oh sweet Lord, his touch was like hot fire on my skin and as he bent down and started to kiss and nibble at them I moaned his name in pleasure. „Oh Thorin...don't stop Thorin..."

I could now feel his hands down at my jeans shorts and I was filled with so much want. I wanted him right now.

He took off my jeans and my panties. My heart was beating faster now, and he started to kiss down on my body. That was exactly what I was fantasizing about before. His lips on my skin, his beard tickling me in a sweet way.

He reached my inner thighs and my hips started to move and press up to him. His blue eyes looked up at me and as he was kissing my special spot between my legs I threw my head back into the pillow and I thought I could die of pleasure.

I ran my fingers through his hair. I was shaking, it felt so good and just as I thought I could take no more he stopped much to my disappointment.

/

**Thorin POV**

I never thought her body would react like this to me. I never thought a woman would ever react to me like she did at all.

Oh, she tastes so good but I have to feel her...now...

I stop kissing her sweetness and kiss up to her lips again.

/

He was right over me now, I could feel his weight on me and it was perfect.

Slowly he moved into me and I broke our kiss to let out a moan. He started slowly at first but soon his pace quickened and I wrapped my arms around him. I had one hand on his back, one in his hair and I could not stop screaming into his mouth through our kisses.

Then to my surprise he wrapped his arm around my back and let himself fall on his back to pull me up on him.

I began to move back and forth on top of him. I leaned down and began to kiss him, this was just perfect and we hit a great rhythm and I could not hold it back any longer. The climax hit me hard and I screamed his name. I could not move and he took my hips and moved me himself until I recovered and began moving again, then he grabbed me as he came into me. I collapsed on top of him and rolled to the side with my head on his chest. I cuddled up closer to him.

He kissed my forehead and whispered:

„Happy Birthday."

/

**Phew...:-D**

**Hope you enjoyed it^^ **


	15. Chapter 15

**Here we go again with some different POVs! It's just a short chapter btw! **

**And BIG thanks to my beloved reviewers especially photogirl894, Caladhiel999 and laithano!**

**Thanks also to my newest reader/reviewer Catapult Juliet to Romeo! **

**I appreciate to read what you're thinking and I enjoy all reviews & Pm's ! :-) **

**/**

**Bilbo POV**

Did I say something wrong? That was the only question circling through my head while Balin and me had been on our way back to the balcony to meet the rest of the company. They wanted to stay awake until we come back with any news.

Well, there are news of course. We have to move on rather quickly, so I guess as soon as Emma is recovered completely Thorin might rush on to get back on the road.

'The road goes ever on and on...', this old song pops into my mind right now. I have to smile, it's a nice tune. Maybe I will sing it to them at some point of our journey. They'll like it am sure.

Thinking about Emma again...After saying that it's the 4th of July today I've seen tears in her eyes. This date must have some special meaning to her. Maybe it's the dying day of someone she knows? I know so little about her and her past. Thorin, on the other hand, might have a deeper connection to her. Well, of course he has...if it's true what Fili was saying then Emma and Thorin do have feelings and are a couple already. A couple...I never imagined this grumpy dwarf to be able to have any feelings.

I just hope I did not hurt Emma with anything...poor girl.

/

**Balin POV**

Poor Mister Baggins. I can see it in his eyes that he thinks Emma was sad because of him.

Of course, she's not. But that date today might have a meaning to her.

Thorin did not know what happened, but I was glad to see that he did not care about that whole map thing anymore. He followed her and that makes me happy. Though they're quite good in pretending but I can feel that tension between them. And they're such a lovely couple, of course I paid attention to everything what Lord Elrond and Gandalf had said but I've watched the two of them. Standing that close to each other. Thank Mahal, I have a beard long enough to hide my smirks.

„There you are!", that's Dwalin calling as Bilbo and me entered the balcony.

„Where's Emma? And Thorin?", Ori asked.

/

**Fili POV**

I was a bit surprised to see Balin and Bilbo walking up to us alone. Something must have happened during that conference. Or maybe Thorin and Emma were still with Gandalf.

„The map says we have to reach Erebor at Durin's Day which means in around half a year.", Balin explained. Alright, that's enough time.

„And where are our two love birdies?", Kili asked and I chuckled.

There is something in Bilbos eyes that catched my attention.

„Bilbo? Are you alright?", I asked him. He snapped out of his thoughts.

„Yes...", he just mumbled and I watch Balin again.

„Well, there had been a little incident. I don't know what exactly happened but Emma left us...she seemed to be sad."

„Did you say something about her?", I asked again.

„No...I just mentioned todays date.", Bilbo answered.  
„And where's Thorin?", I can hear Dwalin asking again.

„He followed her. I don't know where they are."

/

_**Later**_

**Kili POV**

It's late, I should go to bed. The rest of the company was already gone.

I wandered through the garden, thinking about the journey, about Thorin and Emma, just everything.

What was that?

There was a movement in the hallway. Great now it's me hiding behind a bush like a creep.

I can see Emma and she's holding Thorins hand. A smile turns on my face as I see her turning around and kissing him.

Uncle, uncle...you lucky dwarf.

She's pulling him into her room. Alright, I think I know what's happening in there and I don't want to think about it now.

Three...two...one...I walk on and up to my room which is...yep, right, it's directly next to Emmas.  
I can hear Fili snoring in his bed. Should I wake him up to tell him what's happening next door? Kili stop thinking about it.

I drop down on my bed, nearly drifting off to sleep. What in Durins name was that? Heat crept up to my cheeks as I could hear Emma calling his name. Fine, she's moaning it...it's not that loud but I can still hear it. I have very good ears.

I guess it's official now that we have a couple in our ranks.

Last thought before I drifted off to sleep?

The King has found his Queen.

/


	16. Chapter 16

I woke up at early sunrise. Turning my head I could see Thorin still asleep.

Can you believe that? I woke up next to Thorin Stubbornshield. I really was that woman without common sense. I chuckled quietly and my fingertips trailed down his jawline and I placed a kiss on his cheek.

He looks so peaceful while sleeping but he has not such a deep sleep and he woke up.

Our eyes met and he smiled down at me.

„Good morning.", he said with a sleepy voice and my body tickled again.

„The best morning for a very long time.", I replied and kissed him deeply. He pulled me up on him and stroked my cheek while our kiss intensified.

We broke apart and I looked down at him, we just held gaze for some moments and he broke the silence. „You make me feel happy..."

Wow...though he didn't manage it to say 'I love you' but this sentence was equal and I leaned down to kiss him again.

/

**Thorin POV**

Why am I that afraid to tell her what I really feel?

What do I feel at all? Is this love? I'm happy when she's with me...she makes me feel happy. Maybe I should tell her?

„You make me feel happy...", I hear myself and I can see that she's surprised but she gave me that smile.

Mmmh...her lips on mine again, how much I love that.

Love that?

Love?

Love!

Definately love!

/

**Fili POV**

I woke up just to see Kili still in bed, but I sensed he wasn't sleeping.

„Kili? You're awake?"

„Yes.."

„Why are you still in bed then?"

„Where should I be?"

That was strange, I sat up and looked at him.

„Breakfast? You're the first to be there everyday to get as much as possible."

He just shrugged. „Not hungry..."

Aaaalright, something's definately not right. I got up and sat down on the edge of his bed.

„Are you sick?", I ask him and he looked at me.

„No..."

„So what is it?"

„Nothing, I just don't want to get up...maybe you could bring me some food?"

Now I laughed.

„I won't be your butler. You get up now and we're having breakfast with the rest of the company."

He hesitated but I pushed him up and he grumbled and dressed himself.

We left the room and walked up to the balcony.

„Morning, lads!", Balin called and I gave them a smile while Kili just kept silent and sat down. Emma was sitting across from us and Kili did not look at her. What happened? Did they had an argument sometime yesterday? Maybe as Kili was alone outside before going to bed?

I sat down and watched Thorin who seemed to be in a better mood today. Emma also seemed to be happy.

Everyone was normal...except for my brother.

I leaned in closer to him and whisper:"What's wrong with you?"

He shrugged and continued to eat his bacon.

„You're avoiding Emma and Thorin...what happened?"

Oh, he blushed...Emma and Thorin, so that was the key to all his behavior. I watched Emma again but she seemed to have no problem with Kili and also Thorin was normal.

„Emma, how are you today?", Bilbo asked her and she gave him a smile.

„I'm fine, thanks."

„So you're not mad with me?"

She's frowning. „Mad? Why should I be mad with you?"

„You left as I mentioned what date it was yesterday."

I can see her eyes drifting to Thorin and he looked back at her.

„No, Bilbo...it was not your fault. You couldn't know..."

„Know what?", Bofur now asked.

She sighed.

Eyes on Thorin again, he nodded slightly with an encouraging smile.

„It was my birthday...yesterday I turned 25."

„It was your birthday and you didn't tell anyone?", I hear myself calling out and she shrugged.

„I did not know it was that day until Bilbo mentioned it..."

„Then we have to congratulate you! How about a little festival tonight? Though we have no presents for you, but I guess you don't mind, right?", Bofur said happily and Mona chuckled.

„Oh, she had a present...", Kili mumbled to himself and I gave him a questioning look.  
He looked back at me and blushed again.

/

I was a bit surprised that they want to celebrate my birthday.  
„It would be great to have a little party.", I say and they started to discuss what to do. I just sat silent and watched them. My eyes met Kilis and he avoided it to look back at me. I recognized it before.

„Kili you're quiet this morning, are you sick?", I asked him. „No, am alright.", he mumbled.

Fili just shrugged, it seemed he had no idea what's wrong with his brother as well.

Later as the rest of the company was gone outside to the garden I stepped next to Kili who wanted to leave the balcony.

„Kili, what's wrong with you?"

„Nothing, it's alright, I didn't hear anything...", he said and I was confused.

„What do you mean you didn't hear anything?"

Now he looked at me surprised. „Did I say that?", he asked and I nodded slowly.

„I..uhm...I meant to say..."

„Kili, don't lie to me. What happened? Why do you avoid me this morning?"

He sighed and blushed.

„I-I was outside yesterday...while the rest of us was already sleeping and I wanted to go to bed as well and as you know our room is next to yours..."

Once again I just nodded slowly.

„And I saw you and Thorin...you kissed him..."

Alright, so now it's official.

„I hid behind a bush until you entered your room and then I went to bed. Before falling to sleep I...I...", he was red as a tomato now and I chuckled. „What happened?", I ask him still chuckling.

„I could hear you.."

I stopped chuckling and watched him surprised. „Hear me?"

He nodded.

„Hear what?", I continued to ask.  
„You...moaned...his name...", he said and now I could feel a heat in my cheeks as well.

Oh my god, was I really that loud? That's the most embarrassing moment for both of us.

„Emma, it was not my intention to listen I hope you know that..."

„Of course, I know that..."  
We both fell silent. As we looked at each other we both suddenly started to laugh.

„That's so...", I say.

„Indeed...", he said.

We stopped laughing and I say:"So let's just forget this, alright?"

He nodded. „At least you had a nice birthday present after all.", he chuckled and I slapped his arm with a smile.

„Come on, let's join the others.", I said and he placed his arm around my shoulder and I was happy that we managed to talk about all this.

But it was still very embarrassing.

„Oh, and maybe it's interesting for you to know that we all know about Thorin and you.", Kili said before we reached the others.

I stopped and looked at him. „What?"

He chuckled.

„Fili saw your first kiss."

„And you didn't say anything?"

„It was fun for us to watch the two of you pretending."

„Let me guess, you placed bets on us?"

He nodded.

„What was the bet about?"

„How long it takes you to reveal your feelings for each other."

„Oh...I thought you would've bet if we're going to be a couple..."

„That was the first bet but Balin said that's the wrong question for he was certain that you'll become a couple."

I nodded still confused that it was that obvious.

„You love him, right?", he suddenly asked.

„I do..."

„And he loves you...", Kili said and I could hear it was not a question.

„Though he didn't say it yet...", I replied.

„He'll say it..believe me. It's just hard for him for he never had a woman at his side."

„I know..."

We reached the rest of the group and I whispered:"But please don't tell anyone about the night, okay?"

„It's just between us.", he said and I thanked him.

/

**Fili POV**

So everything seems to be alright again. I'm curious what happened between Emma and my brother that he was that strange this morning.

Have to ask him later...

Thorin is watching her, oh there is so much feeling in his eyes. Am curious if he already told her about his feelings.

She looked at him and smiled a bit.

Emma Dean, you're in love and am sure you two can't pretend it any longer.

I'm sure they'll make it official tonight at the festival.

It'd be the perfect time.

/

**Next chapter's gonna be the last in Rivendell! **

**Then we'll go on the road again with next stop:Misty Mountains!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Like I said this will be their last day/night in Rivendell! Before they're celebrating Emmas birthday she'll learn something important. **

**Have fun!**

**/**

We spent most of the morning together at the waterfall. Thorin still had no idea that Kili was aware what we've done last night. Though he also was not aware that all of them knew about us. Maybe I should talk to him.

He was talking to Dwalin as I was walking up to them. „We need to talk...", I said and he watched me.

Dwalin just smirked and I led Thorin a bit apart from the group. Oh, I could see them watching us, those nosy dwarves.

„What's wrong?"

„They know about us..."

His eyes drifted to the others a bit surprised.

„How?", he asked confused.

I chuckled. „Fili saw our first kiss. Kili saw our second."

I better not tell him that his nephew heard us having sex. That's embarrassing enough for me, better not bother him with that.

„They knew it the whole time?"

I nodded slowly.

„And now? What do we do now?", he asked again and I just shrugged.  
Then I could see something in his eyes, a little twinkle.  
„Let's just pretend a little longer.", he said with a smile.

„Why?"

„Be patient, my dear."

My dear. Oh, my heart melts by this. I give him a broad smile.

„Alright, let's play the pretending game a little longer.", I chuckle and we both walk back to the rest of the group.

/

It was late afternoon as Gandalf walked up to me while I was sitting in my room and eating some chocolate. Yes, I'm addicted to chocolate. Do they have something like that here in this country? I should ask for it sometime. Whatever, Gandalf is in my room.  
„Emma, my dear. I would like you to come with me for a while."

„Where do we go?", I ask a bit confused.

„Just follow me and stay silent."

That was strange but I followed him. I have to say I'm a bit afraid. He won't tell me where we're going. I hope that's not part of the dwarvish party.

But I could see we headed to a round building, it looked like an open conservatory. The sun was nearly setting so the sky was colored in a golden light. „Stay here until I call for you."

I had to wait at the entrance.

Gandalf stepped inside. I could see Lord Elrond stepping towards him.

He gave Gandalf a look and the wizard started:"With or without our help, these dwarves will march to the mountain. They are determined to reclaim their homeland. And I don't believe that Thorin Oakenshield feels that he is answerable to anyone. Nor for that matter, am I."

„It is not me you must answer to.", Lord Elrond said and their eyes drifted to a tall, beautiful woman. My eyes grew wide. Mentioned Arwen was beautiful this lady here was by far the most beautiful woman I've ever seen in my life. Long blonde hair, very blonde not like mine. And eyes as blue as the morning sky. I guess I must have looked like an idio with my mouth dropped open. I guess Lord Elrond was aware that I was somewhere near for his eyes drifted around and I had the feeling they rested for some seconds at my hiding place. But he kept silent.

„Lady Galadriel.", Gandalf breathed.

„Mithrandir."

„I had no idea Lord Elrond had sent for you."

„He didn't.", Lord Elrond said.

„I did.", came another voice, a strangers voice.

„Saruman.", I could hear Gandalf and was aware that this was the head of the wizard order. I watched him carefully and somehow I didn't like that man.

„You've been busy of late my friend. Tell me, Gandalf. Did you think these plans and schemes would go unnoticed?", he asked and I really really did not like the tone in his voice.

„Unnoticed? No. I'm simply doing what I feel to be right.", Gandalf replied and I smiled.

Gandalf and Saruman were now sitting on a table while Galadriel was standing on the edge of little balcony and Lord Elrond walked a bit apart to watch that scene just like I did. Well, he was not hiding like I did, of course.

„The dragon has long been on your mind.", the woman said.

„That is true, My Lady. Smaug owes allegiance to no one. But if he should side with the enemy a dragon could be used to terrible effect.", Gandalf answered.

„What enemy? Gandalf, the enemy is defeated. Sauron is vanquished. He can never regain his full strength.", Saruman said. Oh hell, hear him talking he's as stubborn as Thorin. Alright, stubborn is the wrong word. He sounds a bit as he would be in denial.

Now Lord Elrond stepped closer again saying:"Gandalf. For 400 years we have lived in peace. A hard won, watchful peace."

400 years? Wow...

„Are we? Are we at peace? Trolls have come down from the mountains. They are raiding villages, destroying farms. Orcs have attacked us on the road.", Gandalf continued.

„Hardly a prelude to war.", Elrond mentioned.

„Always you have meddled. Looking for trouble where none exist.", Saruman again. I roll my eyes.

„Let him speak.", Lady Galadrial suddenly said. Thanks, I like that woman.

Gandalf sighed and continued:"There is something at work beyond the evil of Smaug. Something much more can remain blind to it, but it will not be ignoring us, I can promise you. A sickness lies over the Greenwood. The woodsmen living there call it Mirkwood. And they say...", he stopped.

„Well, don' stop now. Tell us what the woodsmen say.", Saruman teased.

„They speak of a necromancer in Dol Guldur. A sorcerer who can summon the dead."

My heart nearly stopped beating by this. Someone is around in these lands that can summon the dead? Like a resurrection? Like...like...back home? For there it was a virus. A virus no one knows where it came from. I got ripped out of my thoughts by Sarumans harsh voice. „That's absurd! No such power exists in this world. This 'Necromancer' is nothing more than a mortal man. A conjurer dabbling in black magic."

„And so I thought too, but Radagast has seen..."

„Radagast! Do not speak to me of Radagast the Brown! He is a foolish fellow."

Is it okay if I go and punch this Saruman wizard? No? Alright, I'll stay here and just listen.

„Well, he's odd, I grant you that and lives a solitary life.", Gandalf said a bit amused.

„It's not that, it's his exessive consumption of mushrooms. It addled his brains and yellowed his teeth.", Saruman said sarcastically and added:"I warned him. It is unbefitting for one of the Istari to be wandering through the woods."

/

**Gandalf POV**

„You carry something. It came to you from Radagast. He found it in Dol Guldur.", I could hear Lady Galadriels voice in my head.

„Yes.", I said silently.

„Show me.", she replied.

/

I could see Gandalf pulling something from under the table and spreading it on the table.

„What is that?", Lord Elrond asked and stepped closer to examine something. It was a sword, a black sword and I could see Saruman frowning. He was confused.

„A relic of Mordor.", Gandalf replied.

A Morgul blade.", Lord Elrond said stunned.

„Made for the Witch-King of Angmar.", Galadriel explained.

Then she watched Gandalf and added:"And buried with him."

Gandalfs eyes rested on the blade again while Galadriel said:"When Angmar fell, the men of the north took his body and all that he possessed and sealed it within the high fells of Rhudaur. Deep within the rock they buried him. In a tomb so dark it would never come to light."

„That is not possible.", Lord Elrond said and I could hear a slight concern in his voice. „A powerful spell lies upon those tombs, they cannot be opened."

„What proof do we have that this weapon came from Angmars grave?", Saruman now said a bit angrily.

„I have none.", Gandalf admitted.

„Because there is none. Let us examine what we know. A single orc pack has dared to cross the Bruinen. A dagger from the bygone age has been found. And a human sorcerer, who calls himself 'The Necromancer' has taken up residence in a ruined fortress. It's not so very much after all. The question of this dwarvish company, however, culls me deeply. I am not convinced, Gandalf. I do not feel I can condone such a quest.", Saruman lamented.

He added:"If they'd come to me, I might have spared them the disappointment. I will not attempt to understand your reasons to have hope..."

/

**Gandalf POV**

„They will leave, tomorrow.", Lady Galadriels voice in my head again.

„Yes."

„You knew?"

I give her a light smile which she replies.

Then she looks into Emmas direction. I knew that she was aware of her presence.

„She might be the key to all this.", she said silently.

I nodded slightly.

„I have to talk to her."

I sigh.

/

Lord Elrond was called to the healing rooms and also Saruman left without a word. It was by now that I could hear Gandalf calling my name.

„Emma, please come to us."

My heart's beating fast, what might that Lady say to me?

I stepped out of my hiding place and entered the middle of the conservatory. Galadriel gave me a broad smile. I can only repeat she's perfect.

„Lady Emma. Don't be afraid.", she said and I could feel myself calming down a bit again.

She stepped closer to me.

„I can see so much in your eyes.", she said while holding my gaze.

„What do you mean?", I asked her.

„There is...fear, hurt and a lot of sorrow."

I nodded slowly and thought back to my home.  
„But..", she gave me a smile again. „There is also a lot of love."

Now my thoughts drifted to Thorin and a smile appeared on my face.

„You will follow him?", she suddenly asked and I was a bit confused.

She just watched me.

„Yes.", I said.

Now she turned to face Gandalf. „You're right to help Thorin Oakenshield. But I fear that this quest has set in motion forces we do not yet understand." Her eyes drifted to me for a second and I frowned. What forces is she talking about?

„The riddle of the Morgul blade must be answered.", she said to Gandalf again. „Something moves in the shadows, unseen, hidden from our sight, it will not show itself. Not yet. But everyday it grows in strength. You must be careful."

Then she watched me again.

„You came from a world we don't understand as well. You've been resurrected by something or someone. Is that correct?"

„Uhm...yeah, I guess so. Fact is I should be dead. Or...well, you know, I would not be dead until someone would shoot my brain out.", I said and hoped she would understand.

She nodded like she really understood me.

„You might be a powerful key to all this. You might be able to help not just Middle Earth but also your homeland. But it needs time. And patience. Go, go to your friends. They're waiting for you.", she said with a smile and turned around again, ignoring me.

My eyes drifted to Gandalf who just gestured me to leave. Oh, you want to be alone with her, huh? Fine, I'll leave!

/

**Gandalf POV**

„Mithrandir."

I turn to look at her.

„Why the halfling?"

I sigh and turn to watch her. „Saruman believes that it is only a great power that can hold evil in check. But that is not what I have found. I've found that it's the small things. Everyday deeds of ordinary folk that keeps the darkness at bay. Simple acts of kindness and love. Why Bilbo Baggins? Perhaps it is because I'm afraid. And he gives me courage."

„Do not be afraid, Mithrandir. You're not alone. And the love in this company is strong."

She took my hand but next time I looked up she was gone.

A smile turned on my face.

/

**Emma POV**

I'm walking down toward my room again. I wanted to dress up a bit for my party later.

Thoughts were rushing through my mind. 'You might be a powerful key', I could hear Lady Galadriels voice in my head again. What did she mean by that? And how did she know I love Thorin? Why on Earth does anybody see my inner feelings? Sigh, that's just annoying.

But I'm also a bit afraid. What if I might not last long in this country? What if I'm just here to help those dwarves and maybe at some other fronts in this whole journey thing and then have to go back home? 'A powerful key not only to Middle Earth but also for your home.' What does that mean? I don't want to go back. I might go back to help if there is a way to help and stop the virus, of course. But I want to have the chance to go back here. I don't want to leave Thorin. I love him. Oh damn, I love him just too much. I cannot bear to lose him.

A tear rolls down my cheek as I entered my room. Dropping down on my bed I started to cry.

That was just too much.

How late is it? Looking out of the window the sun was already gone and the moon was going to rise up.  
I dressed myself in one of those elvish dresses, it was soft and silky and had a wonderful white color. I didn't put on shoes for my sneakers would not really fit to that dress.

My blonde hair fell over my shoulders and I left the room to head down to the waterfall. I could hear the mumbling of the dwarves and also the flickering of a fire.  
A smile turned on my face as I reached the place and could see a nice campfire, many blankets on the grass and a lot of food all around.

„There's our birthday girl!", Bofur called out loud and I was surrounded by the dwarves and all wished me the best for my new year of age.

The last to walk up to me was Thorin while the rest of the company made themselves comfortable on the grass and started to eat.

He was now standing right in front of me, giving me the warmest smile.

„I guess I don't need to say Happy Birthday again, right?", he said and both of us chuckled.

We held gaze and then he added:"You look stunningly beautiful tonight."

„Thank you...", was that a good reply? I just wanted to kiss him right here and now. Oh, why did I say yes to pretending longer?

„I know what you're thinking...", he whispered.

**/**

**Thorin POV**

Alright...I guess that's the moment...I have to do it.

I want to do it.

Take a deep breath and just say it.

/

„Emma...", he started and I watched him expectantly.

Suddenly he took my hands in his.

I was aware that the conversations of the others had stopped or been quieter now but I did not care.

„I pretended it too long. Emma, I want to tell you that...I don't like you..."

WHAT?

„I told you that you make me happy. And I mean it. I have never been happier than in the moments I am with you. And...and I...Emma, I love you."

My heart was beating fast and a broad smile appeared on my face.

„Oh Thorin, I love you too. I love you so much."

That was the moment we could not hold it back any longer. I just wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. I kissed him so deeply and meaningful.

We broke apart and could hear the cheering of the others. Thorin cupped my face in his hands and whispered:"This is our last night at this place. We'll have a nice party now. And later...", he left that sentence unfinished and smiled at me. I smiled back and kissed him again.

And so we had a wonderful party with lots of food, music and Bilbo told some nice stories.

I was leaning against Thorin who was embracing me from behind and it was very relieving that we don't have to hide anymore.

To be honest, it seemed we haven't been that good in hiding anyway.

We celebrated for many hours and around midnight we all left to our rooms because Thorin wanted to leave early in the morning.

He brought me to my room, the rest of the company was already in theirs.

„I want to stay with you tonight...", he whispered at my ear and placed a kiss on my neck while placing his hands on my hips.

I sighed in pleasure but pushed him gently away. „Me,too but let's go to your room tonight."

He smiled and we both walked to the end of the hallway and entered his room.

I have to admit I did this so there would be no embarrassing moments for Kili anymore.

As we entered and closed the door I pressed myself against him and my tongue entered his mouth. He placed a hand on my neck and my back to press me even closer and to intensify the kiss.

Suddenly he scooped me up and carried me to his bed. He placed me down and watched me. I could see him shivering in desire. He studied me intently for a few moments, his hand stroking me from between my breasts down past my belly button. He bent down on all fourth over me and started to kiss me again, going on to my neck. I could feel his lips and beard on my neck and it nearly pushed me off the edge, my hips pressed up against his and he stopped and smiled at me.

His look was intense and full of lust and love. I felt burned by it, and I wanted more. I wanted him with every fibre of my body.

He lowered his lips until they hovered a fraction of an inch above mine, then he shifted his head to the side and kissed along my jaw until he reached my ear.

I gasped as I felt his teeth nibbling and I moaned.

My heart was beating harder. Next he bit my neck again, just a soft nibling with his teeh and each nibble was followed by a lick of his tongue.

His hands massaged my breasts, his lips lowered down to them and he started to caress them softly through the fabric of my dress. No need to say that I had no bra on this evening.

I watched him in fascination, still panting like I had just run the New York Marathon...twice in a row. He met my eyes with his and kissed up again to my lips. „Put it off...", he groaned and I sat up to pull it off. He gently pushed me down again and he moved lower, kissing and licking a path down my stomach. His beard was tickling me, but I could feel the sweet tingling between my legs. Oh yes, I enjoyed his beard on my skin. It was even more intensive than the night before.

Slowly he pulled my panties off and looked up at me again. I smiled down at him.

Then he lowered his face even closer. I pushed myself closer to him. I threw my head back into the pillows as I could feel his lips and tongue playing with my sweetness.

All I could do was grasping his hair which aroused me even more.

I started to feel like my blood was on fire as it rushed through my veins. I could feel an immense pleasure coming over me. My body thrashed around on its own and I was screaming again. „Oh god, Thorin...", I moaned as my body started to calm down from that immense orgasm.

He kissed up again until he reached my lips. My hands drifted under his tunic and he sat up to put it off. Now my hands trailed over his shoulders, across his muscular chest, under his arms and gripped his strong shoulders from behind. I softly moan against his lips as I pressed him even closer to feel his full weigh on me. Feeling his hard manhood against my thigh. It's glorious.  
„I want to feel you now...", I whisper and let him go so he could pull off his trouser. As he was fully naked I pulled him down again, kissing him deeply while he entered me gently. Gosh, I could feel every steel hard inch of him. He begins his rhytmic strokes and I wrap my legs around his waist to feel him even more.

My hands ran buried in his hair and now running down his back. My nails biting into it.

/

**Thorin POV**

Her breathy rasps and moans grow deeper and louder, matching mine. Oh, she's so perfect. I want her to be mine forever.

/

His rhythm increased in pace. He captured my lips in his and locked them in a deep fiery kiss.

He's whispering my name and I can feel myself drifting closer to my next climax. „Emma...Oh Emma, I need you. I love you...", he mumbled. I moan deeper. „Emma...", he says again as he came hard in me. Feeling him releasing into me I was hit by the climax as well and I moaned his name.

He broke down on me and I held him tight.  
„Am I not too heavy?", he said but I just shook my head.

He chuckled and I could feel his hand stroking my side and as I finally released him he rolled on his back to pull me closer. I placed my head on his chest.

„Emma?"

I look up at him to meet his eyes.

He smiled down at me and whispered:"I love you."

I kissed him and whispered:"I love you,too."

He stroked my back and I cuddled up to him.

Both of us drifting to sleep.

Tomorrow would be the day we'll leave this peaceful place.

We'd be on the road again.

/

**That was longer than expected but I'm sure you enjoyed it! :) **


	18. Chapter 18

I don't want to get up. I want to stay like this the rest of my life. In bed with Thorin Oakenshield. A smile turned on my face as I woke up and could see him watching me.

„Such a beautiful woman you are...", he whispered and I smiled at him.

„It's a shame we have to leave today...", I answered and he kissed me. He kissed me deeply. Wow, it felt as if he would absorb my soul and combine it with his.

A sudden knock from the door brought us back to reality. „Who's this?", Thorin called.

„Dwalin."

„We'll be right there.", he answered and I chuckle.

„I would give anything to see his face now.", I said and he smiled.

We both got up and I put my dress on again. „You should go and pack your bag now.", he said and I left the room and walked up to mine.

There was not much to pack anyway. I changed my clothes so I was now wearing my tanktop, jeans and hoody as well as my sneakers and I also put Thorins cloak on. You remember, the one he gave to me a few weeks ago during that rain. A smile turned on my lips. How much he changed in that whole time.

I checked all my weapons and closed my bag to leave the room.

Thorin was already waiting for me and we both walked up to the balcony where the others already had breakfast.

„Eat quick and then we'll leave.", he said to us and we started to eat as much as possible. Gosh, am so fulled up with bacon. Yes, the elves gave us bacon because Bombur had told them so. I just love this company.

„Alright, we should move on now. First we should go up the valley again and back to that hidden path.", Thorin said and we all moved on silently. It was very early in the morning.

„Be on your guard. We're about to step over the edge of the wild.", Thorin said and turned to look back at us.

„Balin, you know these paths. Lead on."  
„Aye.", the old dwarf said and walked up to lead the group.

I could see Thorins eyes resting on someone behind me and I turned to see Bilbo looking back into the valley. „Master Baggins...I suggest you keep up.", Thorin said and was waiting for the hobbit to pass by. I walked up to Thorin and we both walked side by side behind the rest of them.

„It will be a dangerous way through the mountains. I want you to stay at my side, alright?", he said and I nodded silently.

We walked for many miles over stones and wide plains.

At night we rested in the shadows of boulders or trees. The weather was changing the closer we got to the mountains.

„Are these the Misty Mountains?", I asked and looked ahead.  
„Yes, we have to go through them. It will take some time and it might be dangerous.", Bofur said and I nodded.

I watched Bilbo who was sitting at the warm fire and shivered.

„Bilbo? Are you alright?", I asked him a bit concerned.

„Yes,yes, I'm just tired and I feel cold."

„Then you should try to get some sleep.", I replied and he just watched me.

Yes, I know how that sounds while I was laying in Thorins arms at the warm fire.

But Bilbo smiled and laid down as well and closed his eyes.

We walked on early in the morning and reached the mountains in the evening. Rain was dropping down on us. Hard rain and a thunderstorm was around us. It was difficult to walk on the slippery stones.

„Hey! Hold on!", someone called and Bilbo nearly slipped.

„Ah!"

„Bilbo!", I called but Thorin grapped the hobbit and pulled him up again.

„We must find shelter!", Thorin called.

„Look out! Look out, brother!", Fili called as rocks were raining down on us.

I was afraid and pressed myself closer to the wall.

„This is no thunderstorm. It's a thunder-battle!", Bofur cried out loud.

„Look!", Ori called and pointed at the black rocks in front of us. My eyes grew wide as I saw a creature breaking out of the mountainside.  
„Well, bless me. The legends are true. Giants! Stone-Giants!", Bofur called again and stepped a bit forward and was pulled back by Thorin.  
„Take cover, you fool!", he bellowed.

I could feel his hand around my wrists and he pulled me closer to his body. „Stay close to me.", he said.

„Hold on!"

„What's happening?", Balin called as the rocks were parted and one half of us was on one side and the others on the other side.

„Jump!", Thorin called as the others were coming closer again. Oh no, I could see what would happen. They would get smashed against the mountainside. No, please, no!

The stone smashed against the side of the mountain and as it drew back none of the others could be seen.

„NO! KILI!", Thorin called and we all ran toward the spot just to see the others unharmed.

I could see how relieved Thorin was to see his company and especially his nephew.

„It's all right. They're alive.", I called to the back of our group to inform Fili.

„Where's Bilbo? Where's the hobbit?", Bofur suddenly asked and I looked around in panic just to see him hanging at the edge of the cliff.

„There!", I called.

„Get him!", someone replied and I dropped down and tried to pull him up. The stone was very slippery and I was nearly going to fall as well but Thorin jumped and pushed Bilbo up but was going to fall as well.

„Thorin!"

„Grab my hand! I've got you, lad", that was Dwalin and Thorin was pulled up by him.

He got up and was breathing hard. I gave him a relieved smile and he gave me a slight smile back.

„I thought we'd lost our burglar.", Ori said and I could see something in Thorins eyes.

„He's been lost ever since he left home. He should never have come. He has no place amongst us."

And with that he turned to follow Dwalin into a cave. „It looks safe enough", I could hear Dwalin calling after examining the back of the cave.

„Caves in the mountain are seldom unoccupied.", Thorin mumbled.

„There's nothing here."

„Right, then. Let's get a fire started.", Bofur said but was cut off by Thorin:"No. No fires. Not in this place. Get some sleep. We start at first light."

„We were to wait in the mountains until Gandalf joined us.", Balin said concerned.

„That was the plan.", Gloin added.

„Plans change.", Thorin grumbled.

He turned around. „Bofur, take the first watch."

Bofur nodded silently and sat down at the entrance of the cave.

I sighed and walked up to Thorin who was sitting against the wall of the cave.

„Was that really neccessary?"

„What do you mean?"

„Bilbo? Why are that harsh to him now?"

„He's a burden, don't you see that?"

„I see a man who's afraid. And, by the way, I'm afraid as well."

„That's different."

„Oh, I don't want a special treatment just because you love me.", I said and could see that he was taken aback by that.

„Is it wrong for a man to keep his love safe?", he whispered and there was a sudden sadness in his eyes.

I cupped his face and made him look at me.

„No, it's not wrong. I just ask you to apologize to him tomorrow. Would you do that for me?"

He nodded slowly and I kissed him.

„And now let's catch some sleep.", I said and pushed him gently down and cuddled up at him and I drifted off to sleep.

/

**Thorin POV**

I can't sleep now.

She was right, I started to treat her differently and that was exactly what I was fearing the most.

I don't want the others to think I'd abandon them just to keep Emma safe. I want all of them safe and I would protect them all.

Then again I watch her and my heart is beating fast and that warm feeling comes up and I just want her to be somewhere in a safe place waiting for me to come back.

Suddenly there was a movement and I could see the hobbit getting up. What is he doing?

He walks past and toward the entrance.

„Where do you think you're going?", that was Bofurs voice.

„Back to Rivendell.", the hobbit says and it was by now that I regretted my words. Emma would be mad with me if Bilbo would leave us now. It would be my fault.

„No, no, you can't turn back now, eh? You're part of the company. You're one of us.", Bofur tried to change his mind.

„I'm not, though, am I? Thorin said I should never have come and he was right."

No, I am not, stupid hobbit!

„I'm not a Took, I'm a Baggins. I should never have run out my door."

„You're homesick. I understand."

„No, you don't. You don't understand. None of you do, except Emma. You're dwarves. You're used to this life. To living on the road, never settling in one place, not belonging anywhere!"

Silence fell over them and I could feel a bang of melancholy and sadness inside of me. He was right, he was so right.

„Oh, I am sorry. I didn't...", he started but was cut off by Bofur.

„No, you're right. We don't belong anywhere. I wish you all the luck in the world."

No, Bofur, you can't just let him go!

„I really do.", he added.

I could hear Bilbo moving forward again. „What's that?", Bofur suddenly asked.

„Hmm?"

There I could see the blue light coming from Bilbos sword. I woke up with a start. „Wake Up! Wake Up!", I hear myself shouting and in the next moment the floor broke apart and we tumbled down into a dungeon and landed in kind of a cage. Ouf, that was Bombur on top of me.

Emma? Where's Emma?

„Emma?"

There she was, I pulled her close. „Are you alright?", I asked her and she smiled but was clearly shocked.

„I'm fine, but what's happening? Thorin, what's going on?"

„I don't know, but please stay close."

I held her in my arms as suddenly we could see a bunch of...goblins coming towards us.

Oh, no...

/

Thorin was holding me close and I could feel my heart nearly stop beating as I saw that bunch of creepy little creatures coming towards us, looking at us with disgusting smirks and their faces.

They grabbed us and pushed us forward.

I could just hear the dwarves growling.

„Get away!"

„Filthy scum!"

„Get back."

„You'll pay for this!"

„All right, all right. Don't push."

One of the creatures wanted to grab me and I hissed:"Get off! Get your hands off me!"

Thorin pushed the creature back. We were pushed on deeper into that dungeon.

My eyes drifted back to look for Bilbo but he was gone.

„Thorin, Bilbo is gone.", I whisper but he did not answer. Alright, fine, there we have Mister Stubborness himself. Why exactly do I love him? Oh no, I don't really doubt my love to him it's just because of the situation that he's not giving a damn thing about Bilbo.

**Thorin POV**

Yes, Emma. I know that Bilbo's gone, I've seen that as well. But there's nothing I can do right now unless you want all of us get killed.

Why is she loving me? I hope she's not doubting her decision yet.

What is that?

We're pushed onto a platform and there is the ugliest creature I can imagine. Uglier than Azog.

„Who would be so bold as to come armed into my kingdom? Spies? Thieves? Assassins?", the Goblin king called out in surprise.

„Dwarves and a human woman, your malevolence", one of the goblins to my left hissed.

„Dwarves? With a human woman?", the king said with wide eyes.

„We found them on the front porch."

The King watched us before saying:"Well, don't just stand there. Search them! Every crack. Every crevice!"

The goblins started to search us and disarm us. You filthy creature, take you hands off Emma! Her weapons?! Where are they?

„What are you doing in these parts?"

We all stayed silent.

„Speak!", he bellowed.

Silence, lads, silence.

„Very well. If they will not talk, we'll make them squawk.", he said and started to gesture with his ugly fat hands. „Bring up the mangler. Bring up the bonebreaker."

I could see his eyes drifting over us and resting on Emma. No.

„Start with the woman.", he said with a creepy smile on his face.

„No!", I can hear myself saying and I took a step forward.

„Well, well, well. Look who it is. Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror...King under the Mountain."

Stay calm, Thorin, stay calm.

„Oh, but I'm forgetting. You don't have a mountain. And you're not a king...which makes you nobody, really."

I have to keep calm, oh it's hard to stay calm while the blood in my veins starts to boil. I could feel Emmas hand around my wrist and I slowly calmed down.

„I know someone who would pay a pretty price for your head. Just a head. Nothing attached."

What is he talking about?

„Perhaps you know of whom I speak."

No, I don't.

„An old enemy of yours."

He's giving me that creepy smile again before adding:"A pale Orc, astride a white warg."

Now I could feel my blood freezing.

„Azog the Defiler was destroyed. He was slain in battle long ago.", I growled.

The Goblin King chuckled.

„So you think his defiling days are done, do you?"

He turned around to face a small goblin sitting in a bucket. It took out a piece of paper and the king said:"Send word to the pale Orc. Tell him I have found his prize. Oh, and...", his eyes on Emma again. Oh no, please no. „...and tell him I have a nice little gift for him as well."

/

I'm shivering and press myself closer to Thorin. If we die I want to die in his arms.

What is that ugly goblin king doing? He's dancing? Oh hell, and now he starts singing.

„Bones will be shattered, necks will be wrung. You'll be beaten and battered, from racks you'll be hung! You will die down here, and never be found,down in the deep of Goblin-town!"

One of the goblins took Thorins sword and I could feel the sudden fear around us.

The king suddenly sprung back on his throne like a woman on a chair after seeing a spider or mouse.

„I know that sword! The Biter! The blade that sliced 1000 necks! Slash them! Beat them! Kill them! Kill them all! Cut off his head!", he cried and in the next moment there was a loud bang and a bright white light.

Ouh, that was defeaning.

Is that Gandalf?

It IS Gandalf!

„Take up arms! Fight. FIGHT!", he called and we all picked up our weapons. Luckily those goblins did not searched my bag earlier but I better not use one of those. I took a sword and started to slash some goblins.

I killed zombies with a hunting knife before so this would be easy now.

The goblin king cried:"He wields the Foehammer! The Beater!", pointing at Gandalfs sword.

„Thorin!", I call and he turned around and could kill the goblin in the last second.

„Follow me. Quick!", Gandalf called and we all followed him.

„Run!", he called again.

Yes, Gandalf...we're running!

We reached a wooden bridge and got attacked by dozens of goblins again. We slashed through them and I could see Thorn whirling around slashing a group of goblins that was trying to go for me.

As we reached the other side of the bridge Gandalf called:"Cut the ropes!"

Dwalin and Fili cut them and the bridge was destroyed and many goblins fell down into the darkness.

Further and further we ran and slashed as many goblins as possible. Suddenly we reached another wooden bridge and as we reached the middle that goblin king broke through it and watched us.

„What are you going to do now, wizard?", he growled and the next I could see was Gandalf slashing the goblins fat belly and throat.

„That'll do it.", were his last words before dropping down.

A sudden shiver went through the wooden bridge and it broke down. We fell, we fell deep.

Ouch! That hurts!

„Kili, get off!", I growled.

„Well, that could have been worse.", Bofur said.

OMPH!

„You've got to be joking!", Fili grumbled as the dead goblin king dropped down on us.

„Emma?", that was Thorin and he pulled me up in his arms. „Are you hurt?"

„No, am fine."

He smiled relieved.

„Gandalf!", that was Kili shouting and now we could hear it.

The shrieks of hundreds maybe thousands of goblins coming down toward us.

„There's too many. We can't fight them.", I called.

„Only one thing will save us...daylight!"

„Come on! Here! On your feet!", I said and helped Kili and Balin up.

We ran through a dark passage but soon I could see the slight shimmer of daylight.

„Quick! Quick!", Gandalf said from the head of our group.

„This way!"

Thank God we reached the other side of the mountain. Warm sunlight greeted us and we ran down the hillside.

As we stopped I could hear Gandalf:"Five, six, seven, eight. Bifur. Bofur. That's 10. Fili, Kili! That's 12. Bombur. That makes 13. And Emma. 14."

He looked around, concerned. „Where' Bilbo? Where is our hobbit?"

„Where is the hobbit?", Kili asked.

„Curse that Halfling! Now he's lost?", that was Oin.

„I thought he was with Dori!", Gloin said.

„Don't blame me!", he answered.

„I think I saw him slip away when they first collared us.", Nori said quietly.

Wow, Nori, now you tell us this?

„I was aware that he was gone.", I said.

„And what happened, exactly?", Gandalf said first looking at me and then at Nori.

„Tell me!", he grumbled.

It was Thorin now speaking and I could hear the bitterness in his voice. „Master Baggins saw his chance and he took it."

I gave him a look but he continued:"He has thought of nothing but his soft bed and his warm hearth...since first he stepped out of his door."

Still looking at me he said:"That's the truth and you know that, Emma. We will not be seeing our Hobbit again. He is long gone."

Right now I could slap this dwarf. Slap him, push him to the ground and punch his beautiful face.

„No. He isn't."

I whirled around just to see Bilbo standing in front of us with a happy smile on his face.

No, happy was not the right word. He looked triumphatic.

My eyes found Thorins and he looked a bit sheepish but also suspcious.

„Bilbo Baggins. I have never been so glad to see anyone in my life.", Gandalf said and placing a hand on Bilbos shoulder.

„Bilbo. We'd given you up.", Fili said.

„How on earth did you get past the goblins?", I asked curiously.

„How, indeed?", Thorin now grumbled and my eyes catched something in that moment. Bilbo was fumbling with the pocket of his vest.

„Well, what does it matter? He's back", Gandalf said. He must have seen that fumbling as well. I frowned but Gandalf ignored me.

„It matters. I want to know.", Thorin again and I rolled my eyes.

He stepped closer and was now right next to me. „Why did you come back?"

Bilbo, still standing on a little boulder said:"Look, I know you doubt me. I know you always have. And you're right, I often think of Bag End. I miss my books. And my armchair and my garden."

He smiled slightly and continued:"See, that's where I belong. That's home. And that's why I came back. Because you don't have one. A home. It was taken from you. But I will help you take it back if I can."

He fell silent and I could feel Thorin calming down a bit. He seemed to be touched by the hobbits words.

He just nodded and turned to face me:"I'm sorry for being that rude the last hours."

„You don't have to apologize to me.", I said and kissed him softly.

Suddenly there was that howling sound again. The howling of wargs. Many wargs I would say.

Thorin turned around.

„Out of the frying pan..."

„And into the fire. Run. Run!", Gandalf added and we ran off down the hillside.

What would happen next?

Oh please, when will this whole chasing end?

Since 4 years I was chased.

By zombies.

Now I get chased by orcs, goblins, wargs.

And only god knows what else would wait for us on that journey.

/

**Now that was a bit longer again and I hope you enjoyed it. **

**Next chapter: Thorin vs Azog**

**:-)**


	19. Chapter 19

I could hear the heavy breathing of the wargs behind us. Their howling and growling sounds sent shivers down my spine. I was afraid, oh so afraid.

Bilbo was right in front of me. Where was Thorin? Ah, there he is. I keep up with him.

Suddenly I could hear Bilbo crying out. I whirl around to see a warg in front of him. „Bilbo!", I cry and Thorin looked around. But Bilbo already killed the warg with his small sword. I guess that was just a lucky strike. Bilbo seemed to be surprised as well.

We reached the end of the hillside, standing on the edge of a cliff.

Gandalf turned around calling:"Go! Up into the trees!"

Dwalin, Kili and Fili were still fighting a warg.  
„All of you! Come on, climb."

Thorin grabbed me around the waist and pushed me up with him.

„Bilbo, climb!", I call and could see that he had his difficulties because he was that small.

„They're coming!", Thorin called and Bilbo tried to get his sword out of the dead wargs head. He turned around to see a warg coming straight towards him.

I closed my eyes, I could not watch him die.

Next time I opened them I could see him climing up on the tree. I let out a relieved breath.

I could still feel Thorins arm around me, he was holding me close.  
„Everything's gonna be fine.", he said but I could hear that he was not that sure about this.

My eyes drifted to Gandalf and I frowned. What was he doing? I could see a small butterfly. Was he talking with that little creature?

The butterfly flew away and I followed him with my eyes.

Suddenly I could feel that Thorins body stiffened. What's wrong?

His eyes were wide and in shock. I turned around to see what he was looking at.

Oh my god...is that...is that...

/

**Thorin POV**

That's just not possible. He cannot be alive!

„Azog!", I hear myself in shock.

A sudden bang of hatred, old hatred crept up inside and I nearly let lose of Emma. I pressed her closer again, trying to hide her from his sight.

Please, let this just be a bad dream. I will close my eyes and when I open them again we're down somewhere in safety without Azog or any other danger.

Don't be stupid, Thorin. This is the reality.  
Azog's alive.

/

The Pale Orc.

I thought he was dead. Looking into Thorins eyes I can see hatred and shock.

He's pushing me behind but still holding me close. He's hiding me.

I can feel my heart beating fast.

What is that creature saying? He's saying something in a strange, scary and dirty language.

Thrain. He said Thrain. That's the name of Thorins father. So he's talking about Thorin and his family. That means nothing good.

Definately not.

„It cannot be.", I hear Thorin saying angrily.

The pale Orc whirled his mace and the group of wargs chased forward.

Oh no, please no.

„Thorin...", I whisper and he looked at me. Fear. It was clearly fear.

The wargs jumped at the trees, trying to bring us down. The tree was shaking and I loose my grip and nearly fell down. „Emma!", Thorin called but I was catched up by Balin. „I got her, Thorin.", he called and held me close.

One tree was nearly going to fall and it hit the tree behind.

„Emma!", Thorin called again and Balin and me climbed higher to reach the other tree. Now we were all on top of the last tree which was directly on the edge of the cliff.

If I could reach my bag without falling I could shoot some of that wargs. Or Azog. I could blow his small brain out.

A movement catched my attention. Gandalf reached for some cones and set them on fire. Wait, what? Fire-Cones?

He threw one to Kili, Fili and the rest of us and we started to throw those hot cone-grenades. I don't know but I could see Thorin watching us a bit confused. He looked kinda cute in that short moment.

Soon the whole field around us was set on fire and the wargs slowly backed away.

„Yes! It's working!", I hear myself crying out in triumph.

/

**Thorin POV**

Emma...please don't be that enthusiastic.

All of you, stop cheering.

My eyes drift back to Azog, he's angry. He wants my head. He won't get it.

Oh, god,what's happening.

The tree is falling. No, no, no, please no.

Ori's hanging on Doris leg, going to fall.

„Mr. Gandalf!"

I can hear Azogs filthy breathing, I look up to see the amusement on his face.

Hatred.

Deep hatred.

We hold gazes, he can see what's going on in me.

I got up.

Slowly walking down the tree.

„No! Thorin! No!", I can hear Emmas heartwrenching cry but I have to do this. I have to.

My eyes still locked on Azog, I cannot dare to look back at her.

I'm running, closer...even closer.

He's charging towards me, I raise my sword.

OOUH!

/

Thorin's dropping down to the ground, being hit by that white warg.

„NOOOO! Thorin!"

I want to help him, I need to help.

„Balin, let me go!",I hear myself crying but he's holding me close. „No, lass, you cannot help him now. You're going to get killed!"

„No!", am struggling but he's way too strong.

„Emma, please, stop or we're going to fall!"

I bury my face in Balins beard, crying hard. I don't want to watch what's happening with Thorin down there.

I could hear Dwalin. „Nooooo!"

I look up again just to see Thorin being hit by Azogs mace again, harder than before now dropping down again.

The white warg was closing it's jaws around Thorin, he's crying out in pain.

There's another painful cry.

With sudden shock I realise that it's me.

/

**Bilbo POV**

Someone has to help him.

Alright, Bilbo, it's time to proof that you're a worthy part of this company.

I draw my sword, I run, I feel myself running.

The orc is going to cut Thorins head off. Oumpf!  
Yes! Yes! I could push him away.

Oh, hell, what should I do now? I'm stupid to think I could stand alone between Azog and Thorin.

Thorn! He's laying on that boulder, lifeless.

I'm swinging my sword in front of me like an idiot.

Please, anybody, help!

„YEEEAAAAH!", that was Fili and the rest of the company.

Yes! They're helping!

Oh I love them!

I love them all so much!

Stop, Bilbo, calm down.

Where's Emma?

/

I could feel Balins arms around me losen a bit.

„Emma, stay behind,please."

I just nodded and could see them all chasing forward, swords drawn and clashing and slashing into the orcs and wargs.

My eyes drifting to Bilbo, suddenly spotting the body of Thorin laying on a boulder. He's not moving, eyes closed.

No, no, please don't let him be dead.

I chased forward as well and managed to get through the battlefield without getting hurt.

I dropped down on my knees, leaning over Thorins body. I'm shaking him gently.

„Thorin, you have to get up. Please, don't leave me here alone. I need you. Wake up. I love you, I love you so much, please.", I hear myself saying, tears running down my face but he's not moving.

I break down on him, holding him close.

A shriek from the sky caught my attention and I could see Dori and Ori dropping down on a huge eagle.

More eagles were coming closer, they were throwing orcs over the cliff.

Taking the dwarves in their claws to let them drop on the back of other eagles. My eyes grew wide. I've never seen something like this before. Eagles as huge that a man can ride on it.

A shriek behind me let myself whirl around. Two huge claws drew closer and I clinged to Thorin while the huge animal picked both of us up.

„Please don't let us drop down.", I whisper and we lifted up into the sky.

The last thing I saw was Gandalf dropping down on an eagle while Azog drew back, angrily.

„Oh please, Thorin, please wake up.", I whisper.

I closed my eyes, praying.

/

**Am not that satisfied with that chapter, but anyway hope you like it!**


	20. Chapter 20

**I hope you like the Carrock-scene, I changed a few things^^**

**/**

I have no idea how long we've been flying and I didn't even pay attention. My eyes were still resting on Thorin. He was still not moving and he was bleeding from the wounds on his face. I don't want to imagine his wounds on his body from that warg teeths.

„Where are those eagles flying us to?", I hear myself calling rubbing my ribs that were hurting somehow.

Of course there was no answer, maybe none of them had heard me.

I looked around could see a high rock in front of us. The eagle that was holding Thorin and me was slowing down.

Oh god, thanks let us go down there.

The eagle gentle placed us down and I immediately clinked to Thorin, shaking him carefully.

„Thorin..Thorin, can you hear me? Hey...", but he still did not move.

One by one the other eagles reached the rock and placed the rest of the company down. Gandalf was running towards me and pulled me off from Thorin. Gentle of course.

„Oh no...", I could hear him mumbling and that nearly caused my heart to stop beating.

„What? Gandalf, what's wrong?"

But he ignored me. I could see him placing his hand over Thorins face and mumbling some strange words.

I turned around walking towards the edge of the cliff. „Emma, be careful.", I can hear Fili saying.

„Look! Thorin!", that was Kili and I whirled around just to see Thorin open his eyes and slowly getting up backed by Gandalf and Dwalin.

His eyes rested on me and I just let my emotions flow.

„You!", I called pointing at him. I was walking up to him saying:"What were you doing? You nearly got yourself killed!" I was now standing right in front of him, holding his gaze which was quite confused.

„You're such an idiot, Thorin Oakenshield! And I...I'm an even greater idiot to be in love with you! Goddamn...", I said before pulling him into kiss so he could not reply to any of the things I've said to him.

I could hear the chuckling of the company.

/

**Thorin POV**

I did not expect Emmas outburst but can I really blame her?

I was an idiot, I was driven by my massive hatred for Azog. And he could've nearly killed me.

„I'm sorry, Emma.", was all I could say after pulling apart from her.

But what happened after I passed out?

My eyes drifted along my men. They were all here, unharmed.

„What happened?", I asked and Emma told me what Bilbo had done. What? He did what?

/

**Bilbo POV**

Why is he looking at me like this now? Oh, Bilbo that might be no good sign. He's walking towards me.

Just keep breathing, Bilbo.

„Did I not say that you would be a burden?", Thorin growled at me. I'm going to wet my pants if he keeps staring like this.

„That you would not survive in the wild?"

Well, I'm alive and I'm not the one with wounds.

„That you had no place amongst us?"

He's so close to me now, what's he gonna do? Punch me? Throw me off the cliff?

„I have never been so wrong in my life."

He pulled me into a hug. Wait, what? Thorin is hugging me?

I could feel a relieved smile on my face and as he pulled apart he added:"I'm sorry I doubted you."

Emma walked up to him and gave him a smile while he wrapped his arm around her waist. Alright, Bilbo maybe you should say something?

„No, I would have doubted me,too. I'm not a hero or a warrior. Not even a burglar.", I paused as they all chuckled. But what was that on Thorins face?

I turn around and could see a mountain in the far far distance.

„Is that what I think it is?", I hear myself.

„Erebor...the Lonely Mountain. The last of the great Dwarven kingdoms of Middle Earth ",Gandalf answered.

/

I could see the amazement in Thorins eyes as he added:"Our home."

We walked up towards the edge of the cliff and I was a bit awestruck by this. Though it looked like quite a long long way until we would reach that mountain.

„A raven!", Oin called out.

„The birds are returning to the mountain!", Ori said.

„That, my dear Oin, is a thrush. But we'll take it as a good sign.", Gandalf explained.

„A good Omen.", Thorin whispered. I could feel him shivering and he was pale.

/

**Yep, that was rather short but next one will be longer, I promise.**


	21. Chapter 21

„Thorin, you have to rest for a while now."

„Emma..."

„No, don't you even try to argue with me about this. You have cuts on your face and I have to examine your body."

Yes, of course there had been some smirks on the others faces but I ignored them and gave Thorin a serious look.

He sighed.

„Fine...I guess it's alright if we rest down in that basin for a while", he finally said and I could feel a triumphatic smile on my face.

We all climbed down the rock and camped down in the shadow of the rock and the trees around.

„Now let me put off your clothes.", I said while the rest of the group was starting to prepare the camp. Making a fire, hunting animals for a meal, stuff like that.

I started to put off his fur coat, his armor and his tunic. I gasped.

„Thorin, these are deep wounds!"

„I know..."

„Don't they hurt?"

„A bit..."

„Oh come on, you don't have to be a tough man now.", I said and rolled my eyes as he just gave me a slight smirk.

/

**Thorin POV**

Oh, hell, those wounds hurt a lot and I cannot wait to rest as soon as Gandalf is finishing that herbal ointment.

Despite the pain I just love to see Emma that caring.

And I have to admit seeing her that annoyed by me is kinda cute. If I wouldn't have these wounds I would grab her now and make sweet sweet love to her. Not in front of my men, of course. But maybe down there at the creek or somewhere in the forest.

Stop! Don't even think about it now or it could be embarrassing if they would see the reaction of my body...Thooorin, stop!

Alright, fine...it's too late.

/

I started to wash his upper body and clean the wounds as good as possible.

Gandalf walked up to us and gave me a little bowl with a green creme. „Put this on the wounds and then you should bandage them. Do you think you can do that or should I...?", Gandalf said but was hastily cut off by Thorin:"No! No, I'm certain Emma will make a perfect job."

I frowned but smiled and took the bowl and the white bandage and Gandalf walked away to join Bilbo and Bombur who were preparing a meal.

I got down on my knees and started to rub the creme on Thorins wounds. „Why should I do that and not Gandalf?", I asked and could see that he was nervous.

„You're not homophobic, are you?"

„Homo..what?", he asked confused and I chuckled.

„Oh nothing...", I said and as I was shifting my knee a bit closer I was aware what was wrong. A slight smirk appeared on my face and while putting the bandage on I leaned in closer to whisper:"So...what were you thinking about?"

He cleared his throat. „About us...", he whispered back and I chuckled.

„You should stop having such a dirty mind while we're around the others.", I said with a smile before placing a soft kiss on his lips.

"It's hard sometimes", he whispered and I chuckled. My lips hovering over his I whispered:"Hard...indeed." That caused him to chuckle slightly and I placed a deep kiss on his lips.

„Alright, I guess that'll make it.", I leaned back and watched my bandage work.

„It's perfect.", he said and smiled.

Bilbo walked up to us and brought us some of the stew. It tasted delicious. Bombur was a very good cook, that's for sure.

It didn't take long for all of us to fall asleep. It was Fili and Kili who were taking the first watch in that night.

/

**Fili POV**

My eyes were drifting to Thorin who was really badly hurt though he seems to pretend that he had any pain.

Emmas head's resting on his chest and they were both asleep. I wish I could sleep as well, but Kili wanted me to stay awake with him for his first watch.

„They look cute together, don't you think?", I asked him and he just nodded silently.

„Why are you that nervous whenever I mention the two of them?", I added.

He's giving me a confused look. „Nervous? I'm not nervous.", he said and watched our uncle and Emma as well.

„Back in Rivendell you've said something on the day Emma revealed that it was her birthday the day before."

„I did what?"

„Yes, you said 'Oh, she had a present...', so what did you mean by that?", I asked and caused him to avoid my eye contact.

„Fili, I promised her to keep this a secret between me and her."

„You've never been a good secretkeeper and you know that. You're telling me everything."

„That's different."  
„Why?"

„Because it's something very embarrassing for her and for me. And for Thorin though he doesn't know it either."

„I don't understand what you're talking about. It's involving the three of you but only two know what happened?"

Kili sighed, I knew he was annoyed now but I'm dying to know what that secret was.

„Fili, please stop asking me or go to sleep. I don't need a watch-companion who's forcing me to betray Emma."

„Look, I like her as well. But believe me, sooner or later you WILL tell me. Or at least you'll give me a hint. Oh, hey what about a hint?"

„FILI!", he yelled at me and I was truly surprised.

„Shhh...don't wake up the whole camp, brother. It's alright, I will keep my mouth shut now."

„Thanks.", Kili said and continued to clean his little steel-dagger.

And I will find out, I'm certain about that.

/

**Just a little chapter and I hope you enjoyed it :-D**


	22. Chapter 22

**Some of you might recognize the speech which is not based on The Walking Dead nor Hobbit but it is one of my most favorite tv-show speeches and I guess it fits quiet perfectly in here.**

**/**

**Emma POV ~Flashback~**

_We were running like hell as that mad doctor blew up the whole CDC. Walkers were all around but we managed to get back to our camper van and leave that place. _

„_We should head down south...", I could hear Rick saying but then there was Shanes harsh voice:"Running off into the wild? Where are you leading us?"_

„_Why is he leading us at all? Who says we need a leader?", that was Andrea. Oh, hell I can't stand this woman. _

_As we camped in the night, me being on first watch on top of the camper-van,it was Daryl climbing up to me. _

„_How you doing?", he asked me and I sensed he was annoyed by all that sudden hatred within our group. _

„_I'm alright, though I don't understand why they're all that hateful right now. I mean, we need each other. Don't you think so?"_

_He nodded slowly. „Though I was never that kind of a guy...following someone. I mean, especially a cop." _

_I chuckled and he gave me a smile. _

„_You're a peacemaker, aren't you?", he suddenly said and watched me. _

„_Peacemaker? Well, maybe...", I slowly replied while my eyes drifted around the forest. _

/

„Emma? Emma, wake up", a voice called from far away and as I snapped awake I could see Fili giving me a smile.

It was still in the middle of the night. „Fili, what's wrong? Why are you waking me up?", I asked confused while rubbing my eyes. I could feel Thorins arm still around me while he continued to sleep.

„It's your time for watch now.", Kili said with a slight smirk and I sighed. Alright, it was definately a mistake as I was volunteering before to take the second watch. I slowly got up and walked toward the fire.

„You can stay with him if you want.", Fili said with a smirk.

„No, if I stay with him I will definately fall asleep again.", I replied and the brothers chuckled quietly.

„Fine, so if anything happens just call for us.", Fili said as he was laying down on his bedroll. „Good night", I said and both of them replied with a „Good Watch" which caused me to huff amused.

My eyes drifted over each of the dwarves that were snoring. A smile appeared on my face as my eyes rested on Thorin who was leaning against a boulder with his bare chest. He's so goddamn sexy and masculine. I thought back to the moment I realized that he got a hardon by thinking about us. I wished that we would've been alone and he without any wounds. Oh, how much fun we could've had.

„_I can see so much in your eyes..."_, I could hear Lady Galadriels voice again.

„_Fear, hurt and sorrow...but there is also a lot of love."_

A smile appeared on my face again. Yes, I love each of the dwarves in a friendly way.

„_You will follow him?"_, Galadriel had asked me and I knew that she was talking about Thorin.

„Yes", I had answered and that was the truth. I would follow him to any place in this strange world. My feelings changed so much since our first meeting back in Bag End. Fine, he's still a stubborn dwarf and he needs to get some speeches from me from time to time but all in all...I love him very much.

„_You might be a powerful key to all this. You might be able to help not just Middle Earth but also your homeland. But it needs time. And patience.",_ Galadriels voice echoed in my head and I frowned. I still don't know what she's meaning by that. Is my mother Earth somehow connected with Middle Earth? To be honest I already recognized some similarities between Middle Earth and the islands of New Zealand. Though I've never been there before but I know the countryside from pictures and those mountains and landscapes somehow remind me a bit of that country.

But that's impossible. That might all just be a big coincidence.

Why am I here? That question still circles in my mind. But the biggest question was: Why am I not a walker?

My fingers slowly trailed over the scar on my shoulder. That was the spot I got bitten into. It was clearly visible.

I remember Rick talking with that doc in the CDC shortly before he blew the whole building up. Rick was changed since then. It seemed to me as if he would know something he wasn't telling us. I sighed. I should stop thinking about all this for there is no-one around who could give me answers to all this.

I got up to pick up some more wood because the fire was starting to burn down. As I was standing looking into the flames I could see myself standing in front of the group back at the farm on the day we finally found Sophia. Sophia, Carols daughter...we've lost her in the woods one day with Carl, Ricks son. While we found Carl who was suffering from a gunshot wound and brought him to the farm, we were looking for that young girl for weeks. Daryl always walked around in the woods, looking for her.

It was a shock as we found her inside Hershel's barn one day together with many other walkers. Most of them being Hershel's family, because he couldn't dare to finally kill them. I cannot blame him, I know how hard that was killing your own family.

But watching Shane putting a bullet into Sophias brain was the hardest thing I've seen for a long time.

Hatred was coming up again now against Shane and it was me who stepped forward and silencing them all.

„_Leave him alone! It's been weeks and we were looking for her! It's been months and we're still waiting. Waiting for someone to come. To rescue us from all this. But what if they don't? We have to stop waiting. We need to start figuring things out. Sophia was a walker now and Shane just tried to stop her from suffering. And now you're about to crucify him? We can't do this._

_Every man for himself is not going to work. It's time to start organizing. We need to figure out how we're going to survive here. Now, we're on this farm. We have fresh water and some food supplies. _

_Five months ago most of us were strangers. But we're all here now. And God knows how long we're going to be here. But if we can't live together, we're going to die alone."_

A tear rolled down my face as I was thinking back to that speech I made this day.

Three weeks later I got bitten...waking up in Middle Earth.

There has to be a connection.

Something.

And it's me.

A key.

/

**Yep that was a little little changed version of Jacks speech from LOST. Hope you liked that! :)**


	23. Chapter 23

I was deep in thoughts as a hand was placed on my shoulder.

„Oh my god...", I gasped as I looked into the face of Ori.  
„I'm sorry, I did not mean to scare you.",he said with an apologising look on his face.

„No, I have to apologize, Ori. I should have paid more attention.", I replied with a smile and he sat down next to me.

I haven't really spoken with that dwarf before though I thought he was kinda cute.

„What is that?", I asked as he pulled out a little book.

„That? Oh, that is my journal. I wanted to write down our journey and I also like to draw pictures.", he said with a slight smile.

„May I take a look?"

„Of course...", he said and I took his journal. It was really beautiful. I opened it and it revealed a lot of wonderful drawings. „You've drawn each of us?", I asked surprised and he nodded. He was a bit embarrassed, I could see that.

„There's no need to be embarrassed, Ori. You're an excellent artist. I'm certain if you would live in my world...I mean if my world would be like before all the things went terribly wrong...you could have become a famous artist. Maybe with your own gallery in Soho or...", I said but then I noticed the confused look on his face and I chuckled. „I'm sorry...I'm talking about all these things and you've no idea what it's all about."

„You could tell me. Tell me, what have you done? Before that virus broke out."

I sighed. „I was a student. I studied anthropologies. That's the science of humanity. I was always fascinated of mankinds origins and the different tribes all around the globe and the evolution within the centuries."

He nodded slowly.

„But I was also working as a bartender. Mixing drinks."

„Like an innkeeper?"

„Uhm..yeah, kinda like that.", I answered with a smile.

While I was looking through the pages I suddenly stopped. „Ori...that...that is wonderful.", I said and my eyes were fixed on the page. It was a picture of Thorin and me, both asleep in the night before we met those stone-giants. My head resting on his chest, his arm around me holding me close while there was a slight smile on both of our faces.

„Did we really sleep like this?", I asked confused and he nodded with a smile.

„I have never seen Thorin like this before and both of you looked so very happy while sleeping and it was my watch and I thought I might draw you."

„Wonderful...",I breathed once again.

„You can keep it if you want."

„Oh no, no I don't want to ruin your journal by ripping that page off."

„Just tell me if you change your mind.", he said with a smile and I nodded.

„You should go catch some sleep now", he suddenly said and he was right. I was very tired and all I wanted to do now was cuddling up to Thorin.

„Good night, Ori."

„Good night, Emma."

I walked up to Thorin and as I was sitting down next to him, placing my head on his chest he woke up slowly.

„Where have you been?", he mumbled with a very sleepy voice.

„It was my watch. But now I'm done. Ori's awake now."

He just nodded, placed a kiss on my hair and his arm around me, holding me close and we both drifted off to sleep again.

/

„How do you feel?", I asked Thorin the next morning.

„How should I feel? I have a bite wound, cuts on my face...and I'm longing for you.", he finished the sentence with a slight smile which caused me to slap his arm.

„What?", he chuckled slightly.

„Stop it, you're impassioning me...", I replied with a playful tone in my voice.

„That was my plan", he said placing a kiss on my lips.

As I pulled apart I stroked his beard. „And my plan is to put a new bandage on your wounds. So stop moving now."

I opened the old bandage and examined the wounds. „They seem to heal pretty fast. That's good. I'll put some of the creme on them, just to be sure."

„Aye...", he simply replied which caused me to chuckle.

/

**Kili POV**

They are just so lovely together. I'm asking myself if I'm the only one around here who sees that longing in both of their eyes.

Fili's still dying to know what happened back in Rivendell. I don't know if I should tell him. He's right when he says that I'm not a good secretkeeper but that's just too embarrassing to tell anyone. It was just something between Emma and me. She didn't even tell Thorin about that, so how could I possibly think about telling anyone?

„I guess we're staying here for at least three or four more days, don't you think?", Fili said as he sat down next to me.

„Maybe, yes. Why?"

„I think we should give them some privacy as soon as Thorin is recovered again."

„Privacy? What do you mean?"

„Oh come on, Kili. You know what I mean, can't you see it? How they look at each other? The fire burning in their eyes is hotter than our actual camp fire.", Fili said chuckling and he patted my shoulder.

„Uhm...yes, I've seen it."

„So, what do you think we could do?"

„Maybe just not interfering?"

That caused Fili to give me a surprised look.

„That is definately not a Kili-sentence! What's wrong?"

„Nothing, I just think they can handle their situation pretty good alone."

He frowned.

„Well, interfering or not I will make it happen that they get some privacy soon. With or without your help."

He got up and walked away heading down toward the creek.

I sighed and turned to help Dwalin and Bofur hunting some animals for Bombur to cook.

/

„Alright, you're perfectly bandaged again"

„You're really good in that. Have you learned it sometime?", Thorin asked me with an interested look on his face.

„I was volunteering during nine-eleven and there I had to bandage people as well. So yeah, I somehow learned it."

„Nine-eleven? What does that mean?"

„Uhm...well, it...it was...", I said but fell silent. All those years passed by and it was still so very hurtful.

I was aware that my hand started to stroke my arm, the spot where my tattoo was.

„It has something to do with that tattoo?", he asked and gently stroked my arm.

I nodded.

„You can tell me whenever you are ready for it."

„Thank you, Thorin."

/

**Bilbo POV**

Gandalf is watching me from time to time. He seems to sense that there is something different on me since the Misty Mountains. Maybe I should tell him about the ring? No, that might not be wise. Not now. If I tell him he might take him from me. I think I should try to keep it safe here in my pocket. It could be helpful sometime.

He's also watching Emma. Thoughtful. Very thoughtful. He still has no clue what her task is and I don't even know what my task is as well.

That company is not very organized at all.

„What's so funny?", Emma asked me and I just shook my head.

„Nothing, my dear. Everything is fine."

She just shrugged and turned to help Bombur with his stew.

A very talented girl. She can cook, fight, help in healing or at least bandaging.

And she has a good grip on Thorin.

That seems to be her greatest talent.

A smile appeared on my face.

/

**Once again just a short chapter. **

**Next one will have some nice scenes again. Nice nice scenes, if you know what I mean ;-D**


	24. Chapter 24

**Fili POV**

Alright, Kili don't want me to help so I have to do this alone.

I'm down at the creek now and I sense that this is just a perfect spot for what I have on my mind.

„Hey, what are you doing down here alone?", that was Balins voice.

„Doing some research.", I replied with a smirk which caused the elder to give me a confused look.

I sigh and walk up to him.

„I would like to arrange something down here within the next one or two days. Whenever Thorin's recovered again."

„Arrange? And what exactly?"

I could see the interest in Balins eyes.  
„Well, just a little romantic privacy for Thorin and Emma. I'm certain you see that as well?"

Balin nodded slowly.

„And what exactly are you trying to do?"

„Uhm...most important is that they are not interrupted by any of us. So we should keep all of the others up in the camp. Oh and we have to separate the two of them."

„What?", Balin chuckled.

„Yes, I mean we cannot just walk up to them and say 'Hey, how about you two go down to the creek having some fun together?'...you know what I mean? I will go to Emma and ask her to join me for a private conversation down there and you will do the same with Thorin. Are you in for that?", I explained and watched Balin.

There was a slight smile on the elder dwarfs face and a twinkle in his eye.

„Aye, I'm in for that, laddie."

/

I don't know but I have the strange feeling that Fili is watching me since yesterday. Thorin is doing better and better, he can walk again and it seems he nearly has his old strength back.

I'm very happy about that.

We were all sitting around the campfire in the evening, eating a very delicious stew made by Bombur and myself.

Suddenly Fili came up to me. „Emma, do you have a moment?"

„Of course.", I answered with a smile but still confused. He took my hand and guided me down toward the creek.

„Uhm, Fili, where are we going?"

„I want to talk with you in private for a while...that's why we're going down here. I think it's a very wonderful spot to be in private."

I chuckled. „You're not in love with me, are you?"

He gave me a surprised look and laughed. „No, Emma. You're a very good friend, more like a sister I'd say. No, don't worry it's just...you'll see."

We fell silent and as we reached the shore he turned around to leave.

„Wait, what? Where are you going now? I thought you wanted to talk?"

„Yes, I just forgot something up in the camp. It's safe down here, don't worry. I'll be back in a minute or two.", he said with a wink and left.

I huffed and turned around to walk closer towards the water. I would give everything to take a bath right now, but Fili will come back soon and I don't want him to see me naked. It's embarrassing enough that Kili could hear my screams in the night. Oh hell, I hope Kili didn't tell his brother about that. What could he possibly want to talk about with me?

/

**Thorin POV**

Where's Fili taking Emma? I just hope that is not one of the brothers jokes.

Sometimes I ask myself if they're really the heirs of Durin. I love both of them like my own childs, that's for sure. I just think they could be a bit more mature sometimes.

What's happening now? Why is Fili coming back...without Emma!

„Where is Emma?", I hear myself growling.

„Oh she's fine. I just forgot something up here. Uhm, Balin...have you seen the...the...you know?"

I have no idea what he's plotting but I sense I don't like it.

„Talking about that...thing. Thorin, I need to talk with you for a minute.", Balin said walking up to me.

I'm watching him carefully but his face is totally innocent.

„Fine...", I replied and got up to follow him.

We reached the path down to the creek and I frowned.

„Oh, I forgot to take that...thing with me. Just wait down there, laddie.", Balin said turning around and left me alone.

I sighed and walked on down the path and reached the shore.

/

„Fili?", I said as I could hear the sound of footsteps coming closer. I turned around to see Thorin standing a few steps in front of me.

„Alright, who was going to have a talk with you?", I asked with a tired smile and he gave me one of his mischievous smiles back.

„Balin...and I'm certain both of them won't come back.", he replied while stepping closer.

„I'm not a friend of those arranged private moments but...now that I see you here...", I said with a mysterious tone in my voice, stepping even closer to him and placing a deep kiss on his lips.

His hands were running down my sides, resting on my hips and pressing me closer to him.

„Oh how much I was longing for this...", he whispered to my ear while he started nibbling at the earlobe, his lips running deeper reaching the very sensitive spot on my neck.

„Oh Thorin...", my voice is nearly breaking and slipping into a pleasureful moaning while my hands started running through his hair.

He pressed his lips on mine with a passion I've never felt before. I placed my arms around his neck, continued to run my fingers through his wonderful hair as I moaned into his mouth.

„You taste so delicios.", he said into my lips before pulling back from my mouth and looked at me like he would scan every fibre of my body.

Oh, I could see the need in his blue eyes. I placed both of my hands on his face and pulled his head towards me again.

„Just so you know.", I whispered when our lips were almost touching. „Tonight, I want you. I don't care about the past, the future or the others. Just us, now."

Those seemed to be the magic words. Before I knew what was happening he grabbed my thighs, my legs wrapping around his waist and he pressed me against the rock.

He started to kiss my neck again and I could feel my insides tighten in anticipation of what was to come.

He placed me down again and I got down on my knees, pulling him with me.

I grabbed his shoulder as I let myself fall down on my back, feeling his full sweet weight on my body.

He started to unzip my hoody, moving his mouth across my bare flesh as he uncovered it, worshipping my body in a way I'd never experienced.

I mentioned it before but I could not remember a time when I'd been this turned on, ever. He'd barely touched me and I was already filled with desire, wanting to feel him inside me.

/

**Thorin POV**

I want to combine with that lovely woman right here and now.

Never before did I feel so much lust and love for another being. „You are so beautiful, Emma.", I said as I stared down at her.

I bent down to taste the sweet softness of her breast which caused her to groan. My tongue flicked across one breast as my hand caressed her other one.

My hand moved over her stomach and to the top of her thigh and she could not help but moan again.

A smirk appeared on my face as I thought that we had not even got to the good part.

/

I held my breath as I could feel his fingertips wander up my skin, getting closer to the source of the ache that I knew only he could soothe. His hand continued to move, tracing up the inside of one thigh, then down the other, whilst his mouth focused on my breasts. Touching me everywhere but where I wanted him.

„Please, Thorin...I need you to touch me.", I hear myself whimpering.

„Your skin feels incredible and your reaction to my touch has me so turned on I can barely see straight.", he replied with a guttural tone in his voice which aroused me even more.

He proved his words as he leaned into my hip, letting me feel his arousal beneath his trousers.

I moved my hands to undo his belt and feel his erection for myself, but he grabbed my wrists and pulled my arms above my head.

„No, not yet. It's you first.", he said, kissing my lips then tracing his lips down my neck, breasts and stomach until he reached my pants. His finger slipped inside the elastic near my hip and slowly pulled them down my legs, kissing the inside of my thighs as we went.

I felt like I was going to burst if he did not touch me soon and just as I was about to beg, his head was between my legs, his tongue circling the exact place I wanted it.

/

**Thorin POV**

Her back bowed and her breath caught as my tongue caressed her sweetness. Every movement my mouth made caused her whole body to shiver which encouraged me even more.

I could feel her being on the edge and it aroused me even more. Feeling her hand grabbing my hair, her body shivering in excitement.

I need to stay calm.

/

Wow, I've never come this quickly, but I knew it was because of him, only he could do this to me. I called out his name as the feeling overwhelmed me and I reached my climax. I did not give a second damn about if the others could hear me.

He unbuckled his belt, whipping his trousers off and pulled down his undies. As my breathing calmed I watched him. His whole body was a temple. He was just perfect from head to toe.

„I need you...now.", I whispered and I could see he was only too willing to comply. I sighed as he entered me. That was exactly what I needed. He pulled out and thrusted back into me harder, causing my whole body to shudder, then repeated this again and again. As his thrusts grew faster and deeper I lost all control again, moaning and calling out his name.

Never before let I go myself that much during sex, but with him I couldn't help myself.

Just as I could feel myself falling over the edge again, he slowed down and my climax ebbed away. As I looked up I could see his eyes boring into mine.

„You feel so good. You have no idea how much I've wanted you the whole time since Rivendell. You're one of a kind, Emma."

He bent his head down and kissed me so tenderly that I could barely feel the touch of his lips on mine. My hands clasped his face and I pulled him into a deeper kiss, playing with his tongue.

„I can't hold it back any longer...", he said, grunting as his body started shivering and convuling. „Come with me, Emma."

That's it. At the sound of his words I lost myself to him again, letting the feeling wash over me. I had no idea sex could feel this good.

He fell back on his back and pulled me onto him, holding me tight. I happily nestled into him, placing my arm across his body.

„That was incredible.", I said once I had caught my breath back. I rested my chin on him and looked up into his blue eyes. His face broke into a beautiful smile.

„It was for me, too."

/

**Thorin POV**

She was laying against my chest and I kissed he top of her head.

„Now we need to sleep and regain strength before going back to the camp."

She giggled as she closed her eyes which caused my heart beat faster again.

That was by far the most brilliant idea of Fili and Balin for days.

I could feel her soft breathing. My hand gently stroked her head. I closed my eyes, nearly drifting to sleep. Before I was full asleep I could hear myself mumbling:

„I love you, Emma."

/

**The beginning was kinda strange I think but I really enjoyed writing the rest ;-D **


	25. Chapter 25

**First of all SOOOORRY for taking me so long to continue with this story. I was just a bit stuck but I came up with a new idea and believe me...you never expected this! :-D **

**It'll be just a short chapter but I hope you like it. And I'll use another song in here that everyone of you knows!**

**/**

Waking up next to Thorin is the most wonderful feeling. I never expected to have such deep feelings for one individual. A dwarf to be precise. I chuckled quietly, stroking his beard.

He mumbled something, but was still asleep.

I started to hum a slow melody which caused him to wake up slowly. His eyes gazed into mine and we both smiled.

„We should head back soon", I whispered and he nodded reluctantly.

„Emma?", he said as we were putting our clothes on again.

I watched him with a smile and he stepped closer, his hand on my neck.  
„We'll be together...forever.", he whispered before placing a tender kiss on my lips.

„This is for the eternity.", I replied and we kissed once more.

We walked back into the camp. We could hear the cheers and laughter the closer we got and Bofur was playing his flute. They seemed to have a lot of fun as well. Not as much fun than we had, of course.

„Aye, there's the king with his Queen.", Fili cheered. Emma just chuckled.

„How about a song,Emma? Would you sing us a song from your world?", Bofur asked.

„Oh...I don't know...", I tried to refuse but Thorin whispered:"You have a lovely voice, my love."

Fine, I cannot refuse after this sweet compliment.

Thorin and me both sat down at the fire as well.

„Alright if you don't mind I'd like to sing an emotional song."

„We love emotional songs!", Kili called and I smiled again before taking a deep breath and I started to sing with my eyes drifting to Thorin:

_There's a calm surrender_

_to the rush of day, _

_when the heat of the rolling wind_

_can be turned away._

_/_

_An enchanted moment,_

_and it sees me through_

_It's enough for this restless warrior_

_Just to be with you._

_/_

_And can you feel the love tonight?_

_It is where we are_

_It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer_

_That we got this far._

_/_

_And can you feel the love tonight,_

_How it's laid to rest?_

_It's enough to make Kings and vagabonds_

_believe the very best. _

_/_

_There's a time for everyone,_

_If they only learn_

_That the twisting kaleidoscope_

_moves us all in turn_

_/_

_There's a rhyme and reason_

_to the wild outdoors_

_When the heart of this star-crossed voyager_

_beats in time with yours._

I stopped singing as Thorin was taking my hand. I could see the rest of the group just staring at us with amazement.

„Now go on, uncle! Kiss her!", Fili chuckled.

Thorin leaned closer to me and our lips met in a sweet and tender kiss. I closed my eyes, ignoring the rest of them around us.

Last thing I heard was Dwalin saying:"Gandalf, what's going on?"

/

I opened my eyes again, confused. Where are the dwarves? Where's Bilbo? Gandalf?

And where am I?

„Thorin?"

I slowly got up to see him standing a few steps in front of me, staring at something in the distance.

„Thorin, what's wro...", I said and froze in the middle of the sentence as I stepped next to him following his gaze.

No, that was impossible.

„Emma, where are we? What is that?", he asked still looking into the distance.

My hand found his and I turned to look around just to be sure there was no one else near us.

I turned around to face the sight of the city in front of us.

The skyline of Manhattan.

/

**Aaawyeah! Hope you like that twist? :-)**


	26. Chapter 26

„Emma? What...is that?"

„That's my home, Thorin. This is New York City."

„But..."

„I have no idea what happened."

„You sang that song and I kissed you...there was a strange feeling, did you recognize that?"

I nodded slowly. A swish of grass caught our attention and as we turned around a lonely walker approached us slowly.

„Emma?"

„Give me your sword, Thorin. My weapons are gone..."

Thorin drew his sword. „Let me do it", he said but I took the sword from his hands.

„No, Thorin...this is my world. It's better if you let me do this. I know how to handle those walkers."

Thorin gave Orcrist to me and I waited for the walker to come closer. With a fast swift I beheaded the creature.

„Is it dead?", Thorin whispered but there was still that guttural moaning and I walked towards the head, jaws still moving. I rammed the sword in it and the sound was gone.

„Now it's dead", I said and turned around to Thorin.

He looked at me, and there was clear shock in his eyes.

/

**Thorin POV**

I can't believe what I've just seen. The head was not connected to the body anymore and it was still alive. Emma told me about her world before but I could never really imagine how it must look like or those strange creatures called Walkers.

„Why are we here, Emma?"

She looks at me and I can see that she has no idea. Wait, what was that? There was a slight twinkle in her eyes. Realization?

„Emma, please, what is going on?"

/

Oh hell, how should I explain this? I'm not even sure what this is all about.

„Thorin...do you remember the night in Rivendell? The night we celebrated my birthday?"

He nodded but kept silent. This makes me really nervous.

„Before I came to you I was with Gandalf on a meeting. I don't know what this was all about, they had some strange sword from a guy called Witch King from Angmar. They had a talk about a Dark Lord. But there was this beautiful woman. Her name was Galadriel. An elven woman. She said that I could be a powerful key to success not only on that journey to the Lonely Mountain but also to rescue my homeland. Thorin, I think this has something to do with our teleportation."

He just looked at me, I knew he did not understand a single word.

„Emma, I cannot be here with you...that is just impossible"

„Oh, but I could be with you in Middle Earth? That was not so impossible? Thorin, don't you understand that it's the exact same thing?"

He sighed and turned around to watch the skyline of the city.

The sun was slowly setting and I realized that we'd been standing on the Brooklyn Heights Promenade.

„Thorin, we're too close to the city. We're in Brooklyn, there'll be millions of those walkers! We have to get moving now"

He looked at me. „Moving? And where do you think we're going to?"

That was a good question. But before I could think about this I started to walk away towards the streets.

„Emma, wait...what are you doing? You cannot just walk away now!"

I rolled my eyes and turned to look at him. „Move your...Thorin, just follow me, okay?"

He followed me and soon we reached the street. A line of cars was standing at the roadside. „What is that?", he whispered and carefully touched the trunk of a black Hummer.

I had to chuckle quietly, but that was just too adorable. He reminded me of a young boy in a candy store. He looked at me and I gave him a smile.

„That's a car. We need one of those to get away from here safely. I'm gonna check if this one's safe."

„Safe?"

„Well, when there's a walker in there it's not safe", I just stated and tightened my grip around the hilt of Orcrist. I placed a finger on my lips to signal him to be silent. I walked closer to the door and opened it. I checked the whole interior and the trunk just to find it empty.

„Get in the car, Thorin"

„Uhm..."

I sighed and opened the passenger door. He looked suspiciously into the car but then sat down on the seat. I closed the door and surrounded the car to hop on the drivers seat. Once I closed the door I searched for the key. I knew a lot of people had a spare key in their cars, which I thought was pretty stupid in a case of a car robbery but in times like these it was the best thing people could do.

I found the key in the glovebox.

„Oh, thank God...", I sighed and pushed the key into the ignition to start the car. The sound of the motor filled the silence of the street and I could also see that Thorin was completely fascinated but also a little bit scared. I placed a hand on his arm. He looked at me.

„Stay calm, we're safe."

„So where do you want to go?", he asked me.

Yes, now I should start thinking about a direction. I had to know what happend at the farm. Finding my old group was the first and only thing coming to my mind.

„South...we're going to the south. Past Philadelphia and Washington, of course avoiding the direct way through those big cities. We take the routes around. Then the way through Shenandoah National Park. It's important that we avoid bigger cities. It's all right if we stop in some smaller towns on our way to get supplies and hopefully some weapons. Once we're in Georgia we should surround Atlanta and I think I might find the farm again. You know, the farm I got bitten in the night I came to Hobbiton instead of dying and transforming into a walker."

„I trust you, Emma. If that's the best you can think of then we should do it"

He smiled at me. I leaned in to kiss him and after pulling away I said:"Buckle up, Thorin"

„What?"

I laughed and reached for the seatbelt and fastened it. „What's that for?", he asked looking at the belt in front of his chest.

„That's important so you won't be tossed through the windshield in case I have to brake hard", I explained and he just raised his eyebrows pretending to understand what I was talking about.

„Ready for take off?"

„Wh..."

„Nevermind, my love"

And so I drove on heading down south.

/

**Not sure if that was a good chapter, I got stuck many times while writing it. I'll take some time to think about the next one and I guess it'll be longer including what happens in Middle Earth at the same time! ;-D**


	27. Chapter 27

**Nothing special and rather short. I hope you like it anyway :-) Next one will be more about Emma and Thorin again! **

**/**

We've been on the road for at least 6 hours now and were heading even more down south.

No single soul was out on the road, even no walker. That somehow relieved me. I could see Thorin looking out of the window, fascinated still like a little boy.

A smile appeared on my face. Then a thought hit me. I slowed down and came to a halt on the roadside.

„What's wrong?", he asked watching me confused while I was searching the glovebox again.

Yes, I found what I was looking for. I pushed the CD into the radio player and pushed the power button.

„Emma?"

„Music, Thorin. I thought we could listen to some music while driving"

„Music? And where are the instruments?"

I laughed and stroked his cheek.

„Despite the fact we're in my zombie filled world now, you amaze me so much right now", I whispered and placed a kiss on his lips.

As I pulled apart I pushed the play button and was curious what songs would be on the CD.

'Sweet Home Alabama' filled the car.

„Oh my god, I love this song!", I said while Thorin just tried to figure out where the sound was coming from.

I chuckled and continued to drive.

/

**Fili POV**

I just don't understand what happened. One moment Thorin kissed Emma and the next they were gone. Completely gone.

„Gandalf, what's going on here?", I hear Kili asking. Much concern was in his voice and my nerves were on the edge as well.

I watched the wizard, deep in thoughts. He had no idea.

„That must be some kind of...", he started but fell silent again. I sighed and walked closer to the spot where the two of them had been sitting before.

„Emmas weapons are still here. But Orcrist is gone. At least they have a weapon wherever they might be now", I stated and looked back to the rest of the group.

The hobbit was shivering, he was full of concern as well. Emma was close to him. And to me. I hope they're fine.

/

**Gandalf POV**

Lady Galadriel was right. Emmas task was not yet ready for Middle Earth. I assume they had been transported back to her world. Thorin is with her I guess. I hope so. It would be a catastrophe if we lost him in some kind of world between hers and ours.

The love must have been the trigger for this. Emma revealed all her deep feelings to Thorin in front of the group. Thorin was giving his full emotions back to her. They somehow made it official. How do I explain this to that group of scared dwarves that think they lost their king.

„Listen to me..."

/

**Bilbo POV**

Allright, Gandalf...I hope you have a good explanation to this. That we lost Emma! Oh, I hope she's fine.

„I might know where they are, and why...", Gandalf continued. I have to concentrate now.

„We want answers, Gandalf!", I can hear Dwalin calling.

Gandalf looked sheepish.

„You might have felt it yourself before. The love between Thorin and Emma is strong and deep. And by showing you this they made it official"

Official? What?

„What do you mean by that?", I asked and earned a look from the whole dwarven group.

„That Emma might become our Queen someday, what else do you think?", Gloin grumbled at me.

„Sorry that I am not that familiar with dwarvish courting", I snapped back.

„Stop! There's no time to fight and argument! We cannot stay here the whole time. Emma has to do something in her world. Thorin might be able to help her. That's why they're both gone. We must go on now", Gandalf said.

/

**Fili POV**

„Go on now? Where do you want to go with us? We have no leader anymore!", I yelled.

I can feel Kilis hand on my shoulder, squeezing it slightly. I sighed and tried to calm down a bit.

„How long do you plan to stay here to wait for them, Master Dwarf?", Gandalf asked looking at me a bit annoyed.

I shrugged.

„What if they come back and we're gone?", Balin asked concerned.

„They will find us. Trust me. We will go seek shelter."

„And where?", I asked curiously.

„You'll see when we get there. Have faith, all of you!", and with that Gandalf started gathering his things and after several moments of silence the rest of us started packing as well.

I started praying silently. 'Please, Emma make sure you come back with Thorin soon!'

/

**Next: the Farm and a reunion**


	28. Chapter 28

I recognized the surrounding even more. We passed Atlanta around two hours ago and I could see the farmland coming closer. My heart started to beat faster as I found the path that was leading to Hershels farm. I stopped the car at the beginning of the path and took a deep breath.

I turned the music off and closed my eyes for a second.

„Emma? Is everything all right?", I could hear Thorins' voice next to me and I looked at him, nodding slowly.

„Yes...this is the way leading to the farm. We will reach the place where I got bitten in the next moments and...I'm just scared what might wait for us down there. I mean...there had been a lot of walkers invading in that night and there might be a lot around here"

„Then why do we go down there?"

„I just have to..."

He nodded slowly and took my hand, stroking the back of my hand with his thumb.

„We'll be safe. I promise", he whispered and I smiled at him, kissed him deeply. As we pulled apart he gave me one of this typical Thorin smiles as he said:"Let's go, Emma Dean"

I chuckled and slowly drove on.

„I can see a house...", Thorin said and my eyes drifted to the farm house as well.

„Seems there's no walker around...", I replied as I came to a halt around a mile away. I seatched the surrounding before stepping out of the car.

„Uhm...Emma?"

I turned to look at Thorin. He pointed at the seat belt and I chuckled quietly before reaching for the button to unlock the belt.

„Now you're free again", I whispered and he somehow managed to open the door.  
I surrounded the car and took his hand. We walked slowly to the spot where I was bitten all those months ago.

I frowned and stopped. Dried blood covered the grass.

„I dropped down here. I'm certain this is my blood...", I said as I knelt down, my hand running over the grass.

I could feel his hand on my shoulder and I got up.  
„That's a lot of blood. But you have only a small scar on your shoulder. How is this even possible?", he asked.

Yes, how is this even possible? I sighed and turned to look at the house.

„We should leave, Thorin. I have a bad feeling, there might be some in there"

He nodded and we walked back to the car. We drove back to the highway and a few miles down south-west. I stopped on the roadside again. I had no idea where to go next.

„Emma, can you hear that?"

I watched Thorin and frowned. „What?"

„That sound. That strange humming sound"

I listened carefully and opened the window a bit. He was right. That was the sound of a motorcycle somewhere in front of us. It was drawing closer and a smile appeared on my face.

„Oh my god!", I called out and stepped out of the car to wave at the man approaching us.  
„Emma, what is that thing?"

„That's a motorcycle, Thorin. And...I know it very well!", I said with a broad smile and he just raised his eyebrow as the bike stopped in front of me.

„Daryl!", I called and Daryl stepped from his bike and I swung my arms around his neck.  
„Emma? You're alive? How is this possible? I've seen you...I've seen the walker biting your shoulder..."

I stepped away from him and turned around.

„Thorin, come out I'd like to introduce you to my friend here...", I said and was surprised that Thorin managed to open the seat belt on his own and he stepped out of the car, approaching slowly, watching Daryl carefully.

I took his hand and said:"Daryl, this is Thorin. He's my...fiancé. Thorin, this is Daryl. A friend of mine from the group I've told you about..."

The two men nodded at each other when Daryl said:"I never knew you got a boyfriend. Or fiancé..."

„Disappointed?", Thorin grumbled and I gave him a warning look not to start a fight about me out here on the road.

Daryl chuckled. „No worry, little man, Emma's yours"

„Correct...", Thorin said again and I sighed.

I turned to look at Daryl again and asked:"So, what happened the last months? Where's the rest of the group?"

He started telling me about a prison they call their new home now, they lost Lori after giving birth to her daughter and Carl had to shoot her. That brought tears to my eyes. Poor Carl had to put an end to his mother just like she had all those years ago.

„He's a tough boy now, he's trying hard to fit the group and help us defending the prison..."

I frowned.  
„Defending? From who? You said no walker can go in there"

His eyes drifted to Thorin for a moment, it was clearly visible that Daryl avoided my eyecontact.

„Daryl?"

He sighed.

„There's a town a few miles from the prison. Woodbury. There's a man, he's calling himself the Governor. He's a sick and evil man. He captured Glenn and Maggy once. Tortured them"

My eyes grew wide in shock.

„Are they...?"

„No, we could rescue them. But now we're in war with that guy. He might attack sometime soon"

I knew it would be dangerous to take Thorin to a place like this. But where else should we go?

„Will you take us to that prison?"

Daryl nodded.

„Hop in your car, I'll lead you there", he said dropping down on his bike and turning around.

Thorin and me got back into the car following Daryl.

After some moments of silence I could not hold it back any longer.  
„Why have you been so sassy to him?"

He did not answer.

„Thorin...?"

„I didn't like the way you two interacted"

„Interacted? What do you mean?"

„You swung your arms around his neck. His hands were on your back. You two seemed to be so happy. He's a normal man from your world, whereas I'm..."

„You're the man I love. I did not say you're my fiancé just out of fun. I said that because after we get back to Middle Earth, back to your kingdom...there's nothing more I'd like to be than your wife. If you'd ask me...I'd say yes", I replied and that shut him up for a while.

As we reached the prison, I could see Glenn and Carol open up the gate. We stopped on the courtyard and I could see the whole group coming outside. They could not see who was in the car because it had tinted windows.

„Darly, who's this?", that was Rick.  
„A surprise guest...", Daryl replied with a smirk on his face and I gestured Thorin to get out of the car so did I.

Their eyes grew wide in shock and surprise.

„Emma?!", Rick said still in disbelief before pulling me in a hug.

„I'm so sorry, Rick...for your loss", I sobbed and he gently stroked my hair.  
„Shh..it's fine. It's allright"

**/**

**Thorin POV**

All eyes were on Emma, no one seemed to take any notice of me.

Oh great, now this handsome looking man hugs her. My blood starts boiling again. Why am I that jealous? Emma told me that I'm the only man for her. So calm down,Thorin. There's no need to be jealous.

„And who are you?", the man asked me as he stepped away from Emma much to my relief.

„Thorin Oakenshield...", I said and could feel all eyes on me now.

„Where are you from, Thorin?", a woman with short greyish hair asked me. She looked kinda friendly.

„I'm from..."

„He's from New York! Thorin's my fiancé I thought I lost long ago!", Emma said cutting me off. I just nodded confirmingly.

„Welcome to your new home, Thorin", the woman said and I gave her a slight smile.

Home...this is not my home. My home lies unprotected while I'm here in a strange world. Oh, I hope my men continue their way to Erebor. I don't want them to stay at that eagle rock waiting for us.

Who knows when we'll come back.

If we come back.

/

**Next chapter will be about the war with the Governor! Emmas destiny will be revealed and we'll meet Beorn in Middle Earth! :-D**

**Yey!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Yey! We're going on with the Company first before going on with Thorin and Emma in her world. I will cut out the war with the Govenor in this chapter...am just planning to reveal Emmas „task" **

**Have fun**

**/**

„You really think it is wise to move on without Thorin?", Dwalin asked his brother while they followed Gandalf away from the Eagle Rock which he told them was named Carrock.

„I don't know, brother. But what else can we do?"

They walked through long green grass and down the lines of the wide-armed oaks and the tall elms.

The dwarves, the hobbit and the wizard were deep in thoughts about their king, their leader...and Emma.

„Gandalf, where are you taking us?", Bilbo suddenly asked. The wizard walked on but started to exlain:"Somebody of a very great person. You must all be very polite when I introdruce you. I shall introduce you slowly, two by two, I think. And you must be careful not to annoy him, or heaven knows what will happen. He can be appalling when he is angry, though he is kind enough if humoured. Still I warn you he gets angry easily"

„That's not very much relieving", Kili mumbled sadly. He missed Emma and Thorin and he was highly alarmed about their safety wherever they might be.

„He's right. Couldn't you find someone more easy-temered?", Dori said and Gandalf sighed.

„If you must know more, his name is Beorn. He is very strong, and he is a skin-changer"

„What!? A furrier, a man that calls rabbits conies, when he doesn't turn their skins into squirrels?", Bilbos squealed.

Gandalf was amused. „Good gracious heavens, no, no, NO! Don't be a fool, Bilbo. And in the name of all wonder don't mention the word furrier again as long as you are within a hundred miles of his house, nor, rug, cape, tippet, muff, nor any other such unfortunate word! He is a skin-changer. He changes his skin; sometimes he is a huge black bear, sometimes he is a great strong black-haired man with huge arms and a great beard. I cannot tell you much more, though that ought to be enough. Some say that he is a bear descended fromt the great and ancient bears of the mountains that lived there before the giants came. Others say that he is a man descended from the first men who lived before Smaug or the other dragons came into this part of the world, and before the goblins came into the hills out of the North. I cannot say, though I fancy the last is the true tale. He is not the sort of person to ask questions of."

The dwarves all exchanged worried looks.

**/**

After a long and exhausting walk through hot weather and still worried thoughts on their minds they finally arrived to a belt of tall and very ancient oaks, and beyong these to a high thorn-hedge through which they could neither see nor scramble.

Gandalf turned around.

„You should better wait here. And when I call or whistle to come after me – you will see the way I go – but only in pairs, mind, about five minutes between each pair of you. Bombur, you'll be the last. Come on, Bilbo! There is a gate somewhere round this way"  
And with that he went off along the hedge taking Bilbo with him. The hobbit was cleary frightened.

Soon they reached a wooden gate, high and broad. Gandalf pushed it open and walked on with Bilbo right behind him. They reached a courtyard and that was when they saw him. A huge man with a thick black beard and hair, and great bare arms and legs with knotted muscles. He was dressed in a woolen tunic down to his knees, and was leaning on a large axe.

„Who are you and what do you want?", he asked gruffly, standing in front of them and towering tall above Gandalf. That really scared Bilbo, to him Gandalf was always the tallest person around.

„I am Gandalf", the wizard replied.

The man watched him carefully. „Never heard of him", he growled before his eyes fell down on Bilbo. „And what's this little fellow?"

Bilbo tried to hide behind Gandalf,

„That is Mr Baggins, a hobbit from the Shire", Gandalf answered. Bilbo slightly bowed to pay that huge man his respect.

„I am a wizard. I have heard of you, if you have not heard of me; but perhaps you have heard of my good friend Radagast who lives near the southern borders of Mirkwood?", Gandalf continued to explain.

„Yes, not a bad fellow as wizards go, I believe. I used to see him now and again", Beorn relied. „So tell me what do you want?"

Now Gandalf shifted slightly. „To be honest, we have lost our luggage and nearly lost our way. We did lost two of our company members. The most important ones to be precise. We are rather in need of help, or at least advice. I may say we have had rather a bad time with goblins in the mountains. And a pale Orc"

„Goblins? Pale Orc? You mean Azog? What business is it to bring Azog near my place?"

„He's not near this place. Like I said..we are in need..."

After tellig Beorn all about what had happened so far, he was willingly inviting all of the Company members to come into his house. He was, of course, quite surprised about that large group of guests but he gave them food, shelter and warm beds to rest.

They had dinner inside the house. The light of the torches and the fire flickered about them, and on the table were two tall red beeswax candles. All the time they ate, Beorn told them tales of the wild lands on this side of the mountains, and especially of the dark and dangerous wood, that lay outstretched far to North and South a days ride before them, barring their way to the East, the terrible forest of Mirkwood.

They all become even more nervous by this. How could they make it through that forest without Thorin?

When dinner was over Beorn left them alone. They sat long at the table with their wooden drinking-bowls filled with mead.

The dark night came on outside. The fires in the middle of the hall were built with fresh logs and the torches were put out, and still they sat in the light of the dancing flames.

Soon Bilbo drifted off to sleep.

The dwarves were sitting cross legged on the floor round the fire, and started to sing. It was a rather slow sound, and they put all their sad thought in their voices while singing:

_The wind was on the withered heath,_

_but in the forest stirred no leaf;_

_there shadows lay by night and day,_

_and dark things silent crept beneath._

_/_

_The wind came down from mountains cold,_

_and like a tide it roared and rolled;_

_the branches groaned, the forest moaned,_

_and leaves were laid upon the mould._

_/_

_The wind went on from West to East;_

_all movement in the forest ceased,_

_but shrill and harsh across the marsh_

_its whistling voices were released._

_/_

_The grasses hissed, their tassels bent,_

_the reeds were rattling on it went_

_o'er shaken pool under heavens cool_

_where racing clouds were torn and rent._

_/_

_It passed the lonely Mountain bare_

_and swept above the dragon's lair;_

_there black and dark lay boulders stark_

_and flying smoke was in the air._

_/_

_It left the world and took its flight_

_over the wide seas of the night._

_The moon set sail upon the gale,_

_and stars were fanned to leaping light._

Soon the whole Company drifted off to sleep as well.

All were dreaming about Thorin and Emma, about the dark and dangerous Mirkwood and the dragon.

/

**Emmas POV**

I could see Rick watching me deep in thoughts. But before I decided to walk up to him I could see Carol walking up to Thorin. Oh, oh, I should better go and check if everything's okay.

„What was your name again?"

„Thorin...Oakenshield"

„Interesting name. And what have you done before all this happened?"

„I-uh...", he gave me a look and continued to stammer:"I-uh...lived in the...the city. And created...weapons"

I smiled at him and he seemed to be relieved as just by now Daryl walked up.

„So you're used with guns?"

„No...I forged swords..."

„Like this?", Darly gestured at Orcrist.

„No, this was forged by the high..."

„...ly talented grandfather of him", I cut him off before he could say the stuff about high Elves.

He looked at me, quite confused but I winked at him and kissed him softly.

Carol smiled while Thorins eyes drifted triumphantely to Daryl. He just turned around, amused about Thorins jealousy.

„Emma, I'd like to talk to you...alone", Rick suddenly spoke up. I knew he had something to say for I remembered his looks back before that whole Middle Earth thing happened.

„Try not to speak to any of them. Say you're a bit exhausted and that you want to be with yourself for a while", I whispered to Thorin and he nodded.

I walked up to Rick and we walked inside the building. As we reached the cell block where they had set their new home he turned to look at me.

„You shouldn't be here, Emma...you got bitten, I've seen it with my own eyes. We all saw it.", he started and I felt nervous.

He walked up and down, rubbing his face. I could feel his eyes resting on me for a while.

„Show me your shoulder..."

„Rick, what..."

„Show me...your shoulder, Emma."

He was close to me now. I sighed and pulled my shirt a bit to show him the small scar.

„So it is true...", he breathed and turned away, once again walking up and down.

„True? What do you mean by that?"

„Emma, we're going to war with those people out there...that Govenor is a very very dangerous and sick person. If he knows about you..."

„RICK! What on earth is wrong?", I asked slightly infuriated now.

He stopped and looked at me again.

Suddenly the door opened and Thorin entered the cell block, watching the surrounding in awe, but then his eyes fell on us.

„What's wrong, Emma? Why are you shouting like this?"

He walked up to me, placing his arm around me and glancing at Rick.

„Whatever you have to tell me, Rick...Thorin has the right to know it as well", I said feeling Thorin pressing me closer to his body.

Ricks eyes drifted between me and Thorin before he sighed.

„Emma...back in the CDC, the professor told me something. About an...antivirus"

„But...that's perfect!"

„No, Emma...it isn't..."

„Why?"

He strode toward the wall, placing a hand on the cold stone.

Slowly he turned around.

„You got bitten and survived. Whatever happened to you...the professor was right. Remember when he tested our blood? You know he said all of the people on this planet are infected. Whoever dies will come back as a walker, whether being bitten or not. The virus is in all of us"

„Rick...I don't understand..."

He walked closer to us.

„One blood sample was negative. Completely negative with a strong quantity of anitbodies..."

I could feel my body tensing up and my grip around Thorin tightened.

Rick looked into my eyes.

„You are the antivirus"

/

**Dumdumduuuuuum... I promise it will make sense later :-D**


	30. Chapter 30

**SURPRISE! :-D **

**Yes, slowly, very slowly, my writers block on that story is breaking and I got some new ideas! This will only be a short chapter I guess but...I thought it would be awesome to update this story after that loooong time! **

**Hope you still enjoy it and like always I loooove to read your reviews! :) **

* * *

"Antivirus? What...what do you mean by that?"  
I couldn't believe what Rick had just told me seconds before. He watched me carefully and I felt my knees growing weak. I stumbled backwards against Thorin. He catched me, placed me gently down on one of the stair-steps.

"Emma...I know that are some big news for you...", Rick began and wanted to step closer to me but Thorin pushed him away from me.

"Don't you dare touch her!" he growled and Rick held his hands up to signal no harm.

"Calm down, Thorin...I just want to explain to her what it means. For all of us..."

I felt totally numb. I'm not infected. I would never turn into a walker no matter how I would die. Was that the reason why I was brought to Middle Earth after that bite? That made absolutely no sense to me.

"Explain it to me, Rick..." I whispered, reaching out for Thorins hand to make him sit down next to me so he could hold me. I just needed his warm presence, I needed him to hold me, to soothe me, to calm me down. Rick sighed and turned to look at me again.

"Your blood has a lot of antibodies which means if they get extracted from your blood we can create an antivirus. Your blood is the key to cure us! To cure mankind! To change this world back to a better place."

"You want her blood?", Thorin growled but I clutched his arm, shook my head to shut him up.

"I don't want her blood! I would never harm you, Emma! Please, you have to trust me!"

I got up, paced up and down the room. "Of course I trust you, Rick. You've been the first I met as this whole mess broke out! You rescued me!"

"You rescued me a lot more than I rescued you.", he said with a slight smile.

"Great, you rescued each others lifes, I got that now! Could we go on in topic?" Thorin mumbled and glared at Rick. Somehow he infuriated me with his jealous behavior but I managed to keep calm.

"Rick...there must be a reason that I came back to this place...", I said causing him to look at me quite confused.

"Back? From where?"

"Emma...no...", Thorin said but I had to tell Rick about what had happened to me. That I could not stay here for long. And so I told him everything that happened after that Walker had bitten me. He listened to me in silence, his eyes drifted between Thorin and me.

* * *

**Thorin POV**

I don't like that man. Rick or what his name was. He's giving her the same look that other man gives her.I would like to take Orcrist and shove it up their jacksies right now. How can Rick dare to tell us they would need Emmas blood?! Before they would move their hands I would kill them. No one will lay hand on her! Only over my dead body and I don't intend to die.

Oh Emma, please why are you telling him about my Quest to Erebor. What if he got the power to come to my world as well? What if he would steal my Emma. No way, I have to stop this!

"Emma, stop! You can't just reveal our quest!"

"Thorin, he can't go to your world." she tried to calm me down.

I sigh. She walked up to me, pulled me into a kiss. "Keep calm and trust me, Thorin. You do trust me, right?"

"I love you, Emma. Of course, I trust you. But..."

"No but...please, let me handle this."

There's nothing else I can do than nod and listen. Where is my Company right now? Did they reach Mirkwood already? I hope they don't get caught by any elven spies of that fraud Thranduil.

* * *

**Emma POV**

"I don't know what exactly happened to you, or let's say why all this happened to you. But don't you think it's fate that you came back? Now that we are in war with that Govenor?", Rick asked me. Fate? To me it was fate to meet Thorin. To fall in love with him in a world much better than mine back here.

"You want me as a weapon?" I asked quite in disbelief.

"More as a leverage...", he replied and I could see he was sorry for even thinking about it. Whatever happened between my group and those in Woodbury but it seems to be tough and dangerous.

"What is your plan?"

He shot a look at Thorin who was still watching him carefully. I gave both of them an encouraging smile and Rick added: "I would set a last peace meeting with them. I would take you with me. Andrea, Daryl and Glenn would come as well if neccessary. I'd explain him that there might be a solution for all of us."

"Wait...what is my part in that story? Beside being a leverage and natural antivirus?"

"I know that he got a doctor in his city. We could at least let him check you and try to discuss how we could produce an antivirus from your blood without..." his voice trailed off.

"Without killing me...", I finished that sentence.

He nodded slowly. My eyes found Thorins and he gave me a pleading look. I knew he wanted to talk to me in private. But before we could excuse ourselves we heard loud noises from outside.

A shootout! It was definately a shootout!

"Emma, Thorin! Stay inside!", Rick told us and left while drawing his revolver.

Thorin walked up to me. "What is going on?", he asked.

"It's a shootout. Our group is under attack! I don't know what's going to happen next but we have to prepare ourselves. Draw your sword! Follow me!" I instructed him and he followed me with Orcrist in his hands. I knew a sword couldn't defend him in a gunfight but I had to have him prepared in case it'll come to a melee.

I searched through the box and found a sniper rifle and bullets. I took it and gestured him to follow me upstairs. I had not much knowledge of this prison but I was certain there would be a place to overlook the field outside the prison. The former prison-guards had to have such a point somewhere upstairs. Finally we found a fenced gangway. A bullet was fired in our direction and I managed to pull Thorin down with me behind a sheet of iron. "Stay down, don't move!", I said and he nodded. I put the bullets into the rifle and positioned myself. I looked through the sniper-scope and saw the man that fired at us moments before. I didn't even hesitated and shot. Thanks daddy, for taking me on a snipers range during my teenage years. The bullet hit him directly into the head just like it was my intention so he would not come back as a Walker. I reloaded the gun and tried to aim for any other intruder from outside. I knew those people where with the Govenor. I saw a SUV truck outside the prison fence. Some gunfires could be seen from behind the truck. I aimed carefully, waited for a head to pop up.

My finger was already on the trigger, ready to shoot.  
As the young man revealed himself from behind the truck to take a new gun from the back of the truck I was unable to move. My finger had twitched for a second, I had been so close to kill that boy.

But I couldn't. Tears began to wet my eyes, as I simply watched him through the scope. So young, only twenty years old. His black hair was longer than the last time I had seen him. He was still taller than I was, though he was five years younger than me. I smiled despite the fact that he was shooting at my people.

I could not blame him for he seemed to be on the wrong side. He should be here with us. With me. He shouldn't be with that obviously sick Govenor.

"Emma?"

Thorin was still sitting next to me with his back against the sheet. I jumped, let the rifle drop down to my feet. I kneeled down to him, leaned my forehead against his.

We were aware that the shooting stopped and I listened to the sound of the truck driving away. I turned to look down but he was gone. Spencer was gone.

My brother was gone.

* * *

**Like I said only a little update to let you know this story is still on my mind. Might be not the best chapter but at least we have some new infos in here^^**


End file.
